Bellatrix tweede kans 2
by Winmau
Summary: Bella en Harry gaan hun tweede jaar in. Opnieuw worden ze onderdruk gezet. En opnieuw moeten ze zich bewijzen. De vraag is alleen, is hun vriendschap sterk genoeg. Of zal hij doen bezwijken. Lees en geniet.
1. (BTK 2) H 1 Landgoed Prosper

(Btk2) H1 Landgoed Prosper.

A/N: Eerst even een terugblik.  
Bellatrix werd door Voldermort terug in de tijd gestuurd. Dit kwam omdat ze gefaald had in het gevecht op het ministerie. Als kind moest ze Harry Potter vermoorden. Alleen werd ze vrienden met hem nog voor ze wist wie Harry potter werkelijk was. In het eerste jaar Had Voldermort regelmatig geprobeerd op Bellatrix zover te krijgen dat ze hem als nog ging vermoorden. Maar het was gelukkig niet gelukt. Maar zal ze in het tweede jaar ook zo krachtig kunnen zijn?

*#*

(Btk2) H1 Landgoed Prosper.

Het testament was net door zijn ouders voor iedereen voorgedragen. De herinnering uit de hersenpan kon hij nog steeds op zijn netvlies zien. Iedereen in de zaal mocht de zaal verlaten op een enkeling na. De mensen die Harry had achtergehouden waren op verzoek van zijn ouders geweest. Adromeda en Nymphadora tops werden samen met Minerva Anderling bij zijn Familie gehaald. Alle drie droegen ze nu de naam Potter bij hun eigen naam. Het zou deuren voor hen openen die anders gesloten zouden blijven. Met de Familie goedleers en Bonkel en Lubbermans sprak hij af om hen over een paar dagen zijn huis te laten zien. Dat zou ook meteen een welkomst feest zijn. Maar eerst moest hij het zelf bekijken. Bogrod had nog het een en ander met hem te bespreken maar wat, dat wist hij nog niet. Eerst namen ze afscheid van alles en iedereen.

Na een vlugge maaltijd in de lekke ketel ging Harry met aan zijn hand Bella terug naar goudgrijp. Hij werd gevolgd door Minerva en Arabella.

Binnen werden ze verwelkomd door Bogrod.  
"Gaat het vriend Harry" vroeg de kobold op vriendelijke toon. Een toon die hem nu op veel vragende blikken van de andere kobolden kwam te staan. Hij leidde het viertal naar zijn kantoor en ging achter zijn bureau zitten. Daar keek hij Harry door dringend aan.  
"Ik heb hier een aantal ringen voor jouw Harry. Hoewel jij nog niet op leeftijd bent heb je wel het recht om deze ringen te dragen. Het is de ring van Prosper en die van Griffoendor. Jij bent heer over die huizen. Harry deed de ringen om, en ze verkleinde meteen. Er kwam een groene en een gele gloed om Harry heen. Bogrod vroeg meteen of hij weer een druppelbloed wilde geven. Hij vertelde aan Harry dat hij zeker wilde weten wat de groene en gele gloed betekende.

Harry gaf zijn druppel bloed en wachtte af. Bogrod ging voor hem staan en keek hem aan. Nu pakte hij zijn hand en begon met vertellen.

"Harry, jij hebt vele aandelen. Jou oma heeft daar een lijst van. Van jou aandelen en geld hebben wij kobolden 10%. Het laatste jaar hebben wij hier bij goedgrijp daarmee 400.000 galjoen verdiend. Dat was van jouw 10%". In de grote kluis zit nu 236.000.000 galjoen. Nu draaide Bogrod zich naar Minerva. U hebt een kluis onder de naam Minerva Potter/ Anderling. Ook daar hebben wij 10% van. Het laatste jaar hebben wij daar 225.000 Galjoen aan verdiend. Uw kluis staat het op 12.000.000 galjoen". Minerva keek Bogrod met grote ogen aan en stamelde iets van hoe kan dat. Bogrod had die vraag verwacht en lachte een beetje in zijn vuistje.  
"Mevrouw Anderling, De Potter/ Anderling kluis was mogelijk gemaakt door Lilly Potter. Op 31-07-71 om precies te zijn. Ze heeft mij toen verteld dat het een cadeau voor haar moeder moest zijn. Het spijt mij dan ook oprecht dat ik u het cadeau moet geven en nu Lilly het niet meer kan". Minerva knikte en keek Harry even aan. Ze begreep nu ook van wie Harry zo een goed hart had geërfd.

Bogrod draaide zich om en pakte het papier dat Harry had gebruikt voor zijn druppeltje bloed. Er verscheen nog een ander papiertje. Bogrod liet die even links liggen maar zijn ogen werden wel groot toen hij ernaar keek.  
"AH Harry, ik zie het al. Toen jij de ring pakte bleek jij een erfgenamen te wezen. Jij bent de echte en enige nog levende erfgenaam van Goderic Griffoendor. Dit betekend dat jij toegang hebt tot zijn vleugel van het kasteel. En ook de assistentie van Dame Zweinstein zal krijgen. Jij bent ook nog de enige levende erfgenaam van de Prosper Familie. De groene en gele gloed betekende, dat jij al hun bezittingen en speciale magie zou kunnen erven. We moeten daar wel een onderzoek naar doen maar dat zal later moeten als je dat zou willen.

Nu heb ik nog een ding". Bogrod pakte het papiertje en keek wat bedroeft.  
"Harry jou Over overgrootvader Hendrik Albertus Potter heeft een huwelijks overeenkomst met de familie Zwart beschreven. Nu moet ik vertellen dat hij na vandaag weer geld. Jij zal binnen twee jaar na jouw zeventiende jaar met Bellatrix Zwart moeten trouwen". Harry keek blij opzij naar Bella. Hoewel ze bijna twaalf waren vonden ze dit wel heel leuk. Echter Bogrod was niet zo blij. Minerva bracht de twee tot stilte en vroeg wat er was.  
"Het spijt me enorm Bella. Maar Harry zal met de Bellatrix Zwart moeten trouwen die nu in Azkaban zit. Haar man is gisteren door de schimmensluier gegooid. En hij heeft Bellatrix in zijn testament onterfd. Ze is nu weer Bellatrix Zwart.  
Harry wist niet goed wat ze bedoelde maar dat zou zijn oma hem die avond wel uitleggen.

Minerva had slechts een aantal andere gedachtes. De geschiedenis was veranderd toen Bella was teruggestuurd. Anders zou Harry nooit met haar moeten trouwen. De vraag was dan ook. Wat was er nog meer veranderd en wat ging er nog veranderen. En in de tijd van Bellatrix, was ze toen ook al zijn oma of niet.

Bogrod keek hem weer even aan en nam opnieuw het woord.  
"Harry als jij nou jou huiselfen roept dan kunnen die jou thuis brengen. Voor dat jullie naar binnen gaan lees deze brief. Ik dank jullie voor jullie komst. Dag Harry vriend van de kobolden".  
"Dag Bogrod mag ons goud maar rijkelijk vloeien". Bogrod nam Harry opnieuw in een afscheid knuffel.

Harry liep samen met Bella, Arabella en zijn oma naar een kamer in de lekke ketel. Daar riep hij Mini en Maxi twee van zijn huiselfen. Met twee kleine popjes verschenen ze voor zijn neus. Mini en Maxi keken even vreemd op naar Harry. Hun ogen werden langzaam groter.  
"Meester Potter" riepen ze vertwijfeld uit. Harry knikte en de huiselfen vlogen meteen om zijn nek.  
"Meester is terug". Riepen de beide uit. Met waterige ogen keken ze Harry aan. Mini het vrouwtjes elf begon te huilen. Harry bukte zich en gaf haar een knuffel.  
"Wat is er" vroeg hij zacht. "Meester James en meesteres Lilly zijn dood" bracht de elf met moeite uit.  
"Ja, ik weet het, maar ik ben nu bij jullie en wij hier, blijven bij jullie".

Mini keek Harry met grote ogen aan en nam hem meteen in een knuffel. Er gloeide een witte gloed om de elf heen. Maxi Keek naar Harry en ook hij nam Harry in een knuffel. Bij hem kwam er ook een witte gloed. Harry keek naar zijn oma. Die vertelde hem dat de elfen nu aan hem gebonden waren. Harry wist niet waarom maar hij was daar erg blij om. Nu bukte hij weer naar Mini en vroeg of zij Poppy Plijster wilde gaan halen. En haar dan naar het Prosper landgoed wilde brengen. Mini knikte en was meteen op weg. Aan maxi vroeg hij of hij hun daar naartoe wilde brengen. Ze pakte allemaal een van de kleine handen van de huiself of van elkaar. Met een plop stonden ze op een verlaten landweg.

Harry keek samen met Bella om zich heen maar zag niets. Maxi liep vooruit en wenkte hen dat ze hem moesten volgen. Gezamenlijk liepen ze de weg in. Minerva kreeg een rilling en wist dat ze door een verdediging 's muur van magie was gelopen. Daar was een groot hek met de letters J / L (James / Lilly) Harry wilde hem net open doen toen hij iemand hoorde roepen. Bella keek als eerste om. Daar in de verte kwam Poppy Plijster aan gelopen. Ze was niet blij toen de elf haar had mee genomen maar nu ze Minerva zag was het goed. Samen liepen ze het hek door en keken hun ogen uit.

Bella pakte de hand van Harry en kneep er een beetje in. Beide keken links en rechts. Daar stond een klein kasteel met torens. Links zagen ze een grote vijver met een duikplank. Rechts een aantal kassen voor planten en kruiden. Aan hun rechter hand was een klein huisje te zien. Die had Arabella gehad van James. Maar Harry wilde dat ze in het kasteel bleef slapen en wonen. Net zoals hij dat van Bella wilde. Maar de echte rede was dat hij er iedere nacht voor Bella wilde zijn.

Hij wist maar nooit wanneer ze hem zou kunnen roepen. Heel in de verte zagen ze een soort ring. Bella keek Minerva aan en wees daarna. "Dat is een oefenveld voor Zwerkbal liefje". Vertelde Minerva haar. De ogen van Bella lichte op net als die van Harry. Langzaam liepen ze verder en bleven rond kijken. Er was een bos links van het kasteel en een weide rechts van het kasteel. De voordeur was groot en imposant. Voor die deur stonden nog twee huiselfen.  
"Jullie zijn denk ik Dodo en Snot" vertelde Harry vriendelijk. Dodo keek naar Mini en die knikte. Dodo rende en knuffelde Harry meteen. Bij hem verscheen er ook meteen een witte gloed. Snot rende op Bella af en Knuffelde haar. Snot kreeg meteen een witte gloed en lachte blij.

Harry wilde naar binnen lopen maar werd door zijn oma tegen gehouden. "Ik heb hier nog een brief die we eerst moeten lezen Harry". Minerva opende de brief en las hem voor.

_Beste Mam._

_Ja ik kan u nu mam noemen want u weet het.  
Ik hou van u en ook dat weet u nu.  
Als ik het goed heb staat u nu voor de deur van kasteel Potter.  
En als ik u goed ken dan heeft u Harry tegen moeten houden__._

Minerva wierp een lachende blik op Harry. Harry echter keek boos. Maar dat deed hij wel met een lach. Minerva gniffelde en ging weer verder.

_Hij leek toen al zo veel op zijn vader.  
Dus dat was wel nodig.  
Zo als u nu weet ben ik of zijn wij door Voldermort vermoord.  
Als dat zo is dan is dit heel belangrijk.  
Ik heb iets gedaan met Alice Lubbermans waar u misschien niet trots op bent.  
We hebben eeuwen oude bloedmagie gebruikt.  
Het is geen Duister maar wel Zwarte magie.  
We hebben het met een rede gedaan maar daar straks meer over.  
Mam Als u met Harry naar binnen loopt voor de eerste keer zorg dan dat Poppy erbij is.  
We hebben de genade spreuk uit haar boek gebruikt._

De Handen van Poppy schoten meteen naar haar mond. Beide handen waren in angst om haar mond geklemd en ze keek Minerva met grote ogen aan. Minerva die vragend terug keek. Wilde meteen weten wat of die spreuk was. Poppy wees alleen maar op de brief. Minerva haalde haar schouders op en ging weer verder.

_De spreuk zelf ga ik u niet vertellen maar het komt hier op neer.  
We hebben de spreuk over ons zelf afgeroepen door middel van ons bloed.  
Mijn bloed loopt door de aderen van u en Harry.  
Als Voldermort mij heeft vermoord dan heb ik hem daarom gesmeekt.  
Ik zal hem gesmeekt hebben dat hij mij moest nemen en niet Harry.  
Als hij mij vermoord heeft dan zijn Harry en u nu beschermt.  
Echter er zijn voorwaarde maar die zal Poppy jullie wel uit leggen.  
De spreuk is in het Potter kasteel uitgevoerd.  
Loop rustig naar binnen en schrik niet._

_Bedankt Mam.  
PS: zorg goed voor Harry.  
Het boek met bloed spreuken is nu van Harry hij licht in zijn kamertje._

Opnieuw wierp Minerva een blik op Poppy. Zonder dat ze het door had liep Harry naar binnen. Bella was met hem mee gelopen en begon te gillen.  
"Harry, Harry, wat gebeurt er". Minerva, Poppy en Arabella keken verschrikt om.  
Harry begon rood te gloeien, zijn ogen draaide wit weg. Harry begon te schudden en viel op de grond neer. Poppy snelde zich naar Harry toe en begon met haar toverstok over hem heen te zwaaien. Minerva was haar ook gevolgd en hielt ineens ook stil. En bij haar verscheen ook die rode gloed. Haar ogen draaide net als bij Harry wit weg en ze begon te schudden. Ineens viel ook zij op de grond neer.

Poppy had Harry na gekeken en ging nu bij Minerva zitten. Ook bij haar zwaaide ze even met haar toverstok. Uit haar zak haalde ze twee kleine flesjes. Eentje gaf ze aan Arabella en vertelde dat ze die aan Harry moest geven. Het was een peper drankje. Deze zorgde ervoor dat ze snel weer bij kwamen. Minerva werd naar een stoel gebracht en zakte zwaar ademend neer.  
"Wat was dat Poppy" vroeg ze meteen.

Poppy Plijster dacht even na en ging toen ook zitten.  
"De genade spreuk, is de spreuk die je doet als je, je leven voor een ander gaat geven. Wat ik nu gezien heb heeft Lilly haar leven voor Harry gegeven. De rode gloed om Harry en jou is de bloed gloed. Minerva jij bent nu gebonden met Harry. En dat kan alleen maar als je het zelfde bloed hebt". Poppy hield even stil zodat Minerva alles op zich in kon laten werken. "Omdat het ritueel in dit huis heeft plaats gevonden, zijn jullie nu extra beschermd. De magische verdediging die rond dit huis zit is nu extra versterkt. Zolang als dat jullie hier samen zijn kan jullie niets gebeuren. Buiten deze bescherming zijn jullie ook beschermd tegen bepaalde vloeken. Verder zullen jullie elkaar kunnen voelen als er iets ergs met de ander is. Deze magie blijft werken tot dat Harry 17 Jaar is. Dus voor ons volwassen".  
Poppy keek Minerva even aan voor ze weer verder ging.

"Minerva als jij hier twee weken met Harry bent, twee weken per jaar, dan zal de magie zich weer opladen. Dat zolang Jij en Harry dit thuis noemen. En zolang er liefde is tussen jullie word het alleen maar sterker. Het is eeuwen oude magie Minerva. Het komt uit het Boek. BLOED UIT DE ZIEL. Het is magie van ver boven puist niveau. Zelfs nog boven dat van een meester magiër".

Minerva zat te kijken naar Harry en lachte een beetje.  
"Poppy, wanneer gaat de magie werken. Ik bedoel wanneer gaan wij het voelen". De vraag verbaasde Poppy niet helemaal.  
"De magie had eigenlijk meteen plaats moet vinden toen Harry nog een of twee jaar was. Maar nu kan het ook nog". Vertelde Poppy meteen toen ze de blik van Minerva zag. Ze wist dat Albus ook hier weer de schuld aan had.  
"Omdat Harry nu bijna twaalf is. Kan het ongeveer een jaar duren voordat de cirkel rond is. Geduld is alles wat ik kan zeggen". Minerva knikte dat ze het begreep.

Snot de huis elf kwam voor Harry staan. "Meester Potter meneer" vroeg hij lief.  
"Zeg maar gewoon Harry hoor" vertelde Harry hem. Even keek de elf hem aan en begon te lachen.  
"Meesteres Lilly wilde ook altijd bij haar naam genoemd worden" riep hij blij. "Meester Harry wild u mij volgen voor een rondleiding in het huis". Harry knikte van ja en keek naar Bella. "Meesteres Zwart mag ook mee komen" zei Snot tegen Harry. Bij die woorden keek Minerva en Arabella meteen op.  
"Hoe noemde je haar Snot" vroeg Arabella.  
"Ik noemde haar Meesteres Bellatrix Zwart. Zei is nog niet met Harry getrouwd maar ze is al wel meesteres van ons. Harry heeft nu contract met Bellatrix Zwart. En dit is zij. Daarom Meesteres Zwart". Minerva keek de huiself even bedenkelijk aan.  
"Je weet dat er ook nog een Bellatrix Zwart in Azkaban zit" vroeg ze vervolgens aan de huiself. Deze keek haar op zijn beurt ook weer met grote ogen aan.  
"Dat weet ik" vertelde hij meteen. "Maar die Bellatrix zal over 5 jaar verdwijnen en dan blijft deze Bellatrix over. En deze trouwt met Meester Harry Potter".

Arabella en Poppy die alles gehoord hadden keken vragend naar Minerva. Ze wisten dat Bella, Bellatrix Zwart was. En ook dat er nog een oudere versie van Bellatrix in Azkaban zat. Maar wat de huiself hen nu vertelde dat wisten ze nog niet. Minerva echter haalde haar schouders op.  
"Ik denk dat we maar op de huiself moeten vertrouwen. Afgelopen jaar zijn er zoveel dingen gebeurd die we niet begrijpen. Dus ik denk dat dit ook wel zal kloppen".

Harry was inmiddels al met Bella achter de huiself aan was gegaan. Had niets meer gehoord van het geen wat zijn oma nog had verteld. Hij was meer gefocust op de huiself die voor hem uit liep. Deze liep als eerste de werkkamer van James binnen. Daar pakte hij een groot boek en een schrijf veer.  
"Meester Harry moet vertellen wie wel binnen mag en wie niet". Vertelde de elf hem. Harry deed het boek open en keek naar de namen die erin stonden. Bijna alles was doorgestreept er waren nog maar vier namen die hier naar binnen mochten. Harry liep met het boek naar zijn oma toe. Daar liet hij het zien en haar ogen werden meteen klein. Dit waren de mensen die zonder toestemming naar binnen mochten. De vier namen die er nog instonden waren.  
_Harry Potter  
Albus Perkamentus  
Cornelius Droebel  
Molly Wemel._

"Snot, wie van deze mensen zijn hier in de laatste twaalf jaar binnen geweest" vroeg Minerva meteen. Snot keek langs de namen.  
"Meneer Droebel een keer twaalfjaar geleden. En meneer Perkamentus bijna een keer per half jaar ieder jaar. Molly Wemel is hier nog nooit geweest". De huis elf keek vragend en een beetje angstig naar Minerva. Dit ontging Minerva niet en stelde de huiself ook meteen gerust.  
"Je hebt het goed gedaan Snot. Het was fout maar niet jouw fout". "Harry verwijder die drie onderste namen maar, en schrijf dan meteen wie er wel in mogen van jou". Harry liep weer terug naar het kantoor en begon te schrijven.

_Harry Potter  
__Minerva Anderling/ Potter  
Bellatrix Zwart/ Vaals  
Arabella Vaals  
David Goedleers  
Isabella Goedleers  
Daphne Goedleers  
Aristona Goedleers.  
Marcel Lubbermans  
Augusta Lubbermans.  
Hermelien Griffel.  
Amalia Bonkel.  
Suzanne Bonkel.  
__Andromeda Tops/ Potter.  
Nymphadora Tops/ Potter.  
Sirius Zwart.  
Remus Lupin.  
__Poppy  
Plijster. _

Nu dat Harry alle namen erin had gezet, liet hij ze gauw aan zijn oma zien. Die keurde ze goed maar had wel vraagtekens bij Sirius. Hoewel ze hem niet vertelde waarom ze bedenkingen had. Fronste ze toch wel een beetje bij het lezen van die naam.

Harry legde het boek terug en ging verder met de rondleiding. Minerva en Arabella hadden zich nu ook bij de rond leiding gevoegd. Er waren 11 slaapkamer allemaal met een eigen badkamer. Een grote Woonkamer. Een keuken met een eetkamer eraan vast. Een Grote bibliotheek. Een zwembad waar Harry en Bella blij van werden. Een kamer om te duelleren. En te trainen. Daar was alles wat een schouwer zou moeten hebben. Zijn oma vertelde hem dan ook meteen dat zijn vader een schouwer is geweest.

Een grote kelder voor toverdranken. Hier werd Arabella heel blij van. En ook Poppy want die had altijd de drankjes en de zalfjes van Arabella. Dit had Minerva hen ook allemaal verteld. Er was nog een kamer maar die moest als laatste gedaan worden vertelde Snot hen.

Buiten was er een klein bos. Vier grote planten kassen. Hier kon Arabella alles kweken en laten groeien, dat ze voor de tover dranken nodig kon hebben. Er was ook een grote vijver om in te zwemmen. Verderop stond een klein gebouwtje. Daar achter lag een half Zwerkbal veld. In het gebouwtje waren allemaal zwerkbal spullen te zien. Zelfs speciale zoek snaaien. Die steeds sneller gingen als je ze bijna had gevangen. Harry en Bella wilden het meteen gaan uitproberen maar dat mocht nog niet van Minerva. Eerst nog even de laatste kamer bekijken en dan eten. Daarna mocht het misschien even.

Een beetje teleurgesteld liepen ze terug naar het kasteel. Snot vertelde hen dat Dodo, Mini en Maxi het eten al bijna klaar hadden. Die zouden ze deze keer in de zijkamer eten. Harry liep naar de zijkamer toe. Snot gooide de deur open en liep naar binnen voor hem uit. Harry Ging als eerste achter hem aan naar binnen en verstijfde meteen. Minerva die niet echt had opgelet liep tegen Harry aan. Samen struikelde ze en vielen languit de kamer Binnen.

"Goede middag Mam. Blij jou eindelijk weer te zien". De ogen van Minerva en Harry werden groot. Voor hun hing een levensgroot schilderij. Het was net of er nog een extra kamer was. Op een stoel zat James hen aan te kijken. Lilly stond vooraan en keek hen beide aan. Harry krabbelde overeind en had meteen tranen in zijn ogen. "Mam, Pap" Hakkelend kwamen de woorden uit zijn keel. Lilly keek nu met grote ogen naar Harry. James die Harry had gehoord kwam meteen naast Lilly staan.  
"Harry mijn zoon ben jij dat" James vroeg het maar wist het meteen. Hij herkende Harry aan de zelfde ogen als die Lilly had. En Harry had zijn warrige zwarte Haren.  
Lilly keek haar zoon aan met tranen in haar ogen. In het schilderij knielde en ging op oog hoogte met haar zoon zitten.

Daar stond Harry recht tegen over zijn Vader en Moeder. Lilly keek Naar Minerva en vroeg.  
"Mam Waar waren jullie. Albus heeft ons verteld dat Sirius en jij Harry hadden mee genomen. En hier niet meer wilden zijn". Harry keek kwaad naar Minerva. Lilly en James begrepen het niet allemaal. Inmiddels was Bella naast Harry gaan staan. Met bedenkelijke ogen keek ze naar James.

"Jij bent die jongen uit mijn droom. Jij was bij die jongen die Sirius heet" riep ze uit. James keek haar even bedenkelijk aan. Hij zag hoe ze de hand van Harry had vastgepakt.  
"Wacht eens even jij bent Bellatrix Zwart. De nicht van Sirius. Jij bent een dooddoener. Pak haar Minerva ze is slecht" schreeuwde James ineens. Harry ging voor Bella staan en keek zijn vader recht aan. Van uit het niets laaide er een vuur in Harry op.  
"Bella wordt mijn vrouw daar heeft jou opa voor gezorgd" vertelde Harry hem fel.  
"En ze is geen dooddoener en nooit geweest ook". Lilly was iets opzij gegaan en keek recht in de ogen van Bella.

"Bella is het he". Bella knikte. "Bella, ben jij onder de Imperiusvloek geweest". Bella knikte weer. Lilly liep weg en haalde een boek uit de kast op het schilderij. Ze draaide het om en liet het hun lezen. Het was een geschilderd dagboek.

_Ik Lilly Potter.  
Weet dat Albus dingen achter houd.  
En weet ook dat hij dingen verbergt.  
Het is nu drie jaar dat wij dood zijn.  
Ik heb Mam en Harry nog steeds niet gezien.  
Ik geloof nooit dat Sirius hun hier vandaan houd.  
Hij weet dat wij in dit schilderij zijn.  
En hoeveel Harry voor James betekent.  
Dus ik weet dat Perkamentus het testament gesloten heeft gehouden.  
Hij heeft ons wijs gemaakt dat ze samen met Sirius weg zijn gegaan._

_Maar ik geloof hem niet.  
Er is iets met Harry wat wij niet weten.  
Ik ben zo bang dat hij bij mijn zuster is.  
Ik heb van Dodo gehoord dat Sirius in Azkaban zit.  
Ook heeft Dodo mijn verteld dat Bellatrix Marcel heeft gered.  
Ze zit onder de Imperiusvloek. Nu zit ook zij in Azkaban.  
Daar werkt die vloek niet dus ze herinnerd zich nu alles.  
Ik heb met haar te doen.  
_Ik_ hoop gauw Harry te zien dan kan ik het hem vertellen.  
En ook dat hij met haar moet trouwen als ze haar man niet meer heeft._

Lilly keek toe hoe ze het lazen en wachtte geduldig. Bella keek op naar Lilly en begon te huilen.  
"U wist het allemaal al. En Albus heeft Harry bij u weggehouden". Lilly knikte en lachte vriendelijk naar Bella. James wist niet wat hij moest zeggen.  
"Mam, Pap hebben jullie een Hersenpan. Dan kunnen we jullie vertellen wat er gebeurd is". Nog voor dat Harry was uitgesproken had Dodo de hersenpan al gebracht.

Het zou een late avond worden die avond. Harry, Bella, Minerva en Arabella vertelde hun alles. Ze lieten alle herinneringen zien. Net als bij Goudgrijp verschenen de beelden nu boven de hersenpan. De beelden waren minder duidelijk dan als je erin in was. Maar je kon het toch goed zien.

Bella vertelde over hun vrienden en wat Harry als heer Potter had gedaan. Ze vertelde over het zwerkbal team waar ze in zaten. Maar ook dat ze hun bezems gebruikte. Ook lieten ze de herinneringen van Minerva zien. Met moeite lieten ze de herinneringen van Voldermort zien die ze het jaar daarvoor hadden gehad.

Lilly was kwaad op Albus ze had hem nog zo gezegd dat Harry niet naar haar zuster mocht. En ze was nu zo trots op Harry. James had de zelfde gevoelens. Je vliegt zo als ik altijd vloog. Maar je hebt de sluwheid van jouw moeder. Zoals jij Perkamentus hebt aangepakt. Had hij tegen Harry verteld.

Ze vertelde met trots hoe ze hoorde dat Minerva zijn oma was en hoe ze thee kregen van Bogrod.  
"Heb jij thee gehad" riep James verschrikt op. Ja had Harry geantwoord. Lilly giechelde even. Minerva keek meteen vragend naar James. James keek verbouwereerd en vertelde.  
"Ik ben als jongen van 8, altijd met mijn vader mee geweest. Nooit kregen wij thee. Als heer ging ik iedere maand naar Bogrod. En ook dan kreeg ik nooit thee". Even keek hij naar Lilly.  
"jouw Moeder Harry, Is een keer mee geweest ik weet niet wat ze gedaan had maar we kregen meteen thee. Nou eigenlijk kreeg je moeder het. Ik kreeg het omdat ik erbij was".  
Nadat ze de herinnering hadden laten zien lachte Lilly breeduit en hard. "Ze had het net zo als Harry gedaan. Bogrod was voor haar geen kobold maar een vriend. Ze zag net als jij geen verschil. Iedereen is in haar ogen hetzelfde net als bij jou. Ik ben trots op jou zoon". Vertelde James hem.

Harry liet zien hoe hij als heer alles had gedaan om Daphne in Griffoendor te houden. Lilly keek met bewondering naar alles wat de vrienden hadden gedaan. Ze mummelde dat ze zelf de stemmen van de stichters was vergeten. Maar ze was vooral trots over hoe Harry het samen met Bella had gedaan. De herinneringen van Bella's Dromen waren het moeilijk voor hen. Hoe Bella iedere keer werd bezeten door Voldermort.

Maar ze bewonderde wel de manier hoe ze samen met Harry zo sterk was op die momenten.  
Zo zou het nog door blijven gaan tot diep in de nacht. Harry en Bella waren doodop in slaap gevallen. Minerva had hen naar een kamer gebracht en samen met Arabella naast elkaar toe gestopt.

Weer beneden vertelde ze aan Lilly en James dat Harry met de 28 jaar oudere Bella in Azkaban moest trouwen. Dit dankzij jou opa James had Lilly hem toe gebeten. Zelf vertelde ze dat ze dit schilderij hadden laten maken toen ze van Albus hoorde dat er een voorspelling was geweest. Ze hadden al hun herinneringen gekopieerd en in het schilderij geplaatst. Nu leefde ze op deze manier verder. Tot dat de zon opkwam gingen ze door met praten. En wisten ze allemaal dat Albus hier voor verantwoordelijk was geweest. En ook dat het nog lang niet gedaan was voor Harry. Er zou nog zoveel meer voor hem gaan komen.

*#*

a/n: is het een mooie aansluiting op Bellatrix tweede kans of niet


	2. (Btk 2) H 2 Zusters

(Btk 2) H 2 Zusters

De twee weken die er vervolgens op volgde was Harry vaak bij het Portret zijn ouders te vinden. Hij haalde de tijd in die hij als kind verloren had. De tijd waarin hij met heel zijn hart had gewenst dat hij zijn ouders nog had gehad. En iets wat hij hat kunnen hebben als het niet door de bemoeienissen van Perkamentus was geweest.

James vertelde hem dan verhalen van vroeger en hoe het op school was geweest. Lilly vertelde hoe ze net als Harry als Dreuzel was opgegroeid. Het waren heerlijke uren die ze met zijn drieën door brachten. Vaak zat Bella erbij en hing dan tegen Harry aan. Minerva ging vroeg in de morgen terug naar school maar kwam iedere avond weer terug naar het kasteel. Dan zat ook zij vaak voor het portret en had gesprekken met haar dochter.  
Harry ging dan meestal met Arabella naar de toverdrank kamer. Zo had Arabella het genoemd. Hoe wel ze als snul bijna geen magie bezat kon ze de moeilijkste toverdranken maken. Bella en Harry kregen dan les van haar. En leerde veel meer dan dat Severus Sneep hen ooit zou kunnen leren.

Hoewel ze wisten dat Severus Sneep hen nooit goede cijfers zou geven, Of hen maar zou denken dat ze het konden. Leerde ze toch zoveel als dat ze maar konden. Arabella genoot van de tijd die ze samen met Bella en Harry kon doorbrengen. Ieder drankje keurde ze en vertelde wat het was. Als ze geen dranken aan het brouwen waren dan waren ze in de kassen bezig. Of ze oefende Zwerkbal. Alles wat ze deden op het Potter kasteel zou hen alleen maar helpen op school. En hier op het kasteel was het nog leuk ook.

*#*

Minerva had op een avond een diep gaand gesprek met Lilly en James. Arabella zat naast haar en was helemaal gefocust op een dreuzel roman. De katten en poesen van Arabella liepen over het terrein van het Prosper landgoed heen.  
Harry en Bella waren die avond voor de verandering een keer vroeg naar bed gegaan. Tot het punt dat Minerva de vraag kon stellen die haar al heel lang dwars had gezeten.

Minerva vroeg op een gegeven moment van uit het niets waarom Lilly zich had opgeofferd. Lilly vertelde haar dat ze van Albus hadden gehoord dat er een voorspelling was gedaan. Voldermort zou een kind doden wiens ouders hem drie keer hadden bestreden. Dat was dus Harry of Marcel.  
Ze wisten alleen niet wie van de twee het zou zijn. Dus waren ze allebei voor de zekerheid ondergedoken. Peter hadden ze als hun geheimhouder gemaakt. En peter had hen dus ook verraden. Minerva vertelde dat ze Sirius daarvan verdachte, en ook dat hij twaalf dreuzels had opgeblazen. Maar vooral dat hij Peter had vermoord. Ook vertelde ze dat Harry een stukje ziel van Voldermort in zijn hoofd had Zitten. Maar ook dat die nu weg was.

Van uit het niets klonk er weer een geschreeuw. Het was Bella die gilde. Minerva stond op en Verdwijnselde naar de kamer van Bella. Arabella wilde de deur uitlopen maar werd meteen door Lilly weer terug geroepen. Neem die twee kleine lijstjes mee Arabella. Arabella wist niet waarom maar ze deed het.

Boven aan de trap hoorde ze Bella weer schreeuwen.  
"Nee ik dood Harry niet, Het maak niet uit ik dood hem niet". Beide wisten dat Bella weer in een nachtmerrie zat. Ze konden nu alleen maar wachten tot ze om Harry ging roepen. Dan wisten ze zeker dat Harry meteen zou komen. Van uit de handen van Arabella klonken twee stemmen. Het waren Lilly en James. Ze waren in de lijsten verschenen. Ze wilde mee kijken. Het duurde nog even voor ze om Harry schreeuwde. Maar ze schreeuwde nog maar net of Harry stond al naast haar. Harry kroop bij haar en keek haar aan. "Ik ben er Bella" zei hij zacht. Bella keek hem aan en de ogen van Harry draaide weg. En Harry viel slap naast haar neer.

*#*

Harry verscheen in de droomwereld van Bella. Daar zat de volwassen Bellatrix weer op die oude vieze matras. Het deed Harry denken aan de matras uit zijn kelderkast. De matras waar hij elf jaar op had moeten slapen.  
" Bellatrix ik ben er waar is hij" vroeg Harry haar. De volwassen Bellatrix keek hem aan met rode ogen van het huilen.  
"Ik weet het niet Harry jij kwam en hij was weg. Maar wij zijn nog hier". Harry Pakte haar hand en trok haar omhoog. Het was iets dat vreemd was voor Bellatrix. Hier was ze een volwassen vrouw. En de hand van een jonge van twaalf deed haar binnenste doen gloeien. Ze wist niet waarom maar ze vertrouwde hem helemaal. Bij hem voelde ze zich veilig.  
"Ik wil hier weg Bellatrix, dus we gaan hem zoeken". Het was gek en vreemd voor Bellatrix. Ze liep hand in Hand met Harry Potter. Ze was een volwassen Bellatrix in haar droom maar voelde zich een klein meisje. Het was alsof Harry zondervrees was maar ze wist beter.

Aan de hand van Harry liepen ze de kamer uit. Ze kwamen in een gang wat donker en klammig was. In de verte stond er een deur open. Harry liep er vast beraden op af. Achter een tafel zat een blonde vrouw.  
"Wie bent u als ik vragen mag" vroeg Harry aan de vrouw. Deze keek op en zag Bellatrix aan de hand van Harry.  
"Ah Harry ik zie dat je nog steeds bij mijn zuster bent". Harry keek om naar Bellatrix maar zag dat het voor haar ook een verassing was. En haalde dan ook maar zijn schouders op.  
"Wat is deze plaats waar we nu zijn" vroeg Harry weer. De blonde vrouw stond op en liep in het rond door de kamer heen. Ze keek even naar de andere twee en liep weer verder. In eens hield ze stil en begon met vertellen.

"Ik weet het niet zeker maar ik denk dat het een herinnering is of was. Ik loop vaak door dit huis heen en weet dan ook niet waar ik ben. Wel weet ik dat heer Voldermort hier is. Steeds hoor ik hem tegen Bellatrix schreeuwen, Zijn stem gaat dan door merg en been. En steeds als hij dat doet dan kom jij hier in eens. Harry ik weet dat ik het jou al eens heb verteld maar jij kan hem verslaan. Nu nog niet maar wel als je oefent. Nu kun je hem nog wel op een afstand houden. Ook zie ik Sirius hier. Hij is er dan zo af en toe. Een keer heb ik jou vader hier gezien. Bellatrix was vroeger verliefd op hem, wist je dat".

Bellatrix werd rood bij die woorden van haar Zuster. De blonde vrouw keek haar aan en lachte, "Ojee je bent nu verliefd op Harry" riep ze uit. Harry keek naar Bellatrix. In zijn ogen zag je een vertwijfeling. Deze Bellatrix was veel ouder dan de Bella die hij kon. En hij was ook verliefd op Bella. Maar was hij ook verliefd op deze Bellatrix. Harry wist het niet zeker maar de Blonde vrouw had hem meteen door.

"Ja Harry, Jij bent ook verliefd op deze Bellatrix. De Bellatrix die jij nu ziet is een herinnering in een droom. Dit is Bellatrix over 27 jaar. Jou Bella is twaalf. Maar ze zijn een en de zelfde. Voldermort heeft iets met Bellatrix gedaan maar ik ben er nog niet achter wat. Ik denk dat ik het ook heb gedaan daarom ben ik hier ook. Wat ik wel zeker weet is dat Voldermort jou dood wild hebben Harry. En als ik me niet vergis moet Bellatrix het voor hem doen. Ze kan het nu niet want haar hart is van jou. Maar je moet wel bij haar blijven. Ik wil niet dat ze jou dood. Maar weet niet wat ik daaraan moet of kan doen". Harry begon nu zelf door de kamer heen te lopen. Bellatrix volgde hem met haar ogen. Ze kon maar niet begrijpen waarom ze hem moest doden. Hij was zo lief voor haar. Hij is nog nooit kwaad op haar geworden en heeft haar altijd geknuffeld. Maar ook altijd geholpen als ze erom vroeg of schreeuwde.

Het was erg moeilijk voor Bellatrix om niet om Harry te geven. Hij had haar hart veroverd. Dat had hij al gedaan op de dag dat hij van achter een muurtje recht in haar ogen keek. Zijn twee groene ogen deden toen haar hart al meteen een paar keer overslaan. In haar gedachte had ze ook het gevoel als of ze Harry al een keer gekust had. Maar wist niet of het een verlangen of een herinnering was.

Maar ze volgde hem nu en zou dat blijven doen ook. Hij was de ware voor haar. Ze kon nog Herinneren dat Marcel haar droom binnen kwam. Tot op de dag van vandaag had ze daar nog enorm veel spijt van. Marcel was meteen onder de Cruciatusvloek geplaatst en had het uit gegild. Hij was heel sterk maar geloofde nog niet in zichzelf.

Harry was anders volgens haar. Hij was langer dan wie ook onder die vloek geplaatst. Dat was wat David hen had verteld. Volwassenen hadden het niet zo uitgehouden als hij. Ook dat was haar verteld. Nu was ze hem weer aan het volgen. Gezamenlijk waren ze op weg naar de man met de rode ogen. Het was Voldermort waar naar ze op zoek waren. Bella wist niet waarom, maar ze was zo bang voor die man. En Harry zocht hem op.

Ze liepen met zijn tweeën door het huis heen en de volwassen Bellatrix had nog steeds zijn hand vast. Daar in de verte stond hij. Zijn rode ogen schoten vuur toen hij Harry zag staan. Het sissende geluid dat hij maakte ging bij Bellatrix door merg en been. Ze keek raar op toen Harry het zelfde sissende geluid terug maakte.

Voldermort had vaker zo tegen haar gesist en dat maakte haar angstiger dan dat ze al was. Maar ook nu weer was het bij Harry anders. Hij kneep even in haar hand en begon weer tegen Voldermort te sissen. Voor Bellatrix klonk het als of Harry vol met haat zat. Ze kon hem niet verstaan. Ze wist dat het een andere taal was dat hij sprak. Ze zag hoe Voldermort bleker en bleker werd. Het was iets dat ze wel knap vond want die Voldermort was al zo bleek.

Voldermort hief zijn toverstok op en vuurde een groene lichtstraal op Harry af. Deze ontweek hem en sleurde Bella naar de grond. De vloek ging rakelings over hen beide heen. Harry hief zijn toverstok en gooide een schild omhoog. Voldermort wierp een nieuwe vloek op hen af. Bellatrix zag hem door het schild van Harry gaan. Wat ze deed wist ze niet maar er was in eens een muur tussen haar Harry en Voldermort. De ogen van Bellatrix schoten vuur. Harry zag de muur die er net nog was langzaam verdwijnen. Bellatrix ging recht op Voldermort af en vuurde de ene naar de andere spreuk naar hem toe. Hij weerkaatste iedere spreuk als of het niets was.

Harry keek Hoe Bellatrix in een razende spreuken afvuurde naar Voldermort. Hij hoorde haar duidelijk.  
"Jij waagt het te proberen om mijn Harry te doden". Harry kon het niet helpen maar hij kreeg het er warm van. "CRUSIO" gilde Voldermort en Bellatrix Werd vol in haar buik geraakt. Ze viel op de grond en gilde het uit. Haar lichaam boog alle kanten op van de pijn die ze nu voelde. Harry werd misselijk van de manier waarop Bellatrix gilde. Het was alsof hij de pijn voelde. Met afschuw keek hij hoe Bellatrix op de grond lag te gillen van de pijn. Voor zijn ogen veranderde ze weer in de kleine Bella die hij kon. Daar op de grond lag zijn kleine Bella, de Bella waar hij verliefd op was.

Harry hief zijn toverstok op en keek naar Voldermort "CRUSIO". Voldermort keek verschrik op toen hij Harry de vloek hoorde uitspreken. De vloek Raakte hem en Voldermort voelde de pijn in hen opwellen. Hij gilde niet maar liet zijn toverstok vallen. Met een Flits was hij weg. En daar voor hem lag nu weer een volwassen Bellatrix op de grond. Harry rende op haar af en legde haar hoofd tegen het van hem aan.

De Volwassen Bellatrix keek hem aan en trok hem aan zijn nek naar haar toe. Ze gaf hem een kus vol op zijn lippen. Harry sloot zijn ogen en deed ze een seconde of vijf later weer open. Daar zat zijn Bella van twaalfjaar. Hij haalde zijn lippen van de haren en lachte een klein beetje. Bella keek hem aan en draaide fel rood en blozend haar hoofd van hem weg. Harry echter had inmiddels een voldane grijns op zijn gezicht. De blonde vrouw kwam de hoek om lopen en ging voor hen staan. Jullie moeten hier weg ga naar de kamer en probeer wat. Ik zelf kan jullie helaas niet helpen.

Gezamenlijk liepen de kleine Bella en Harry richting de kamer met de vieze matras. Ze was nu nog banger geworden voor Voldermort maar dat vertelde ze niet aan Harry. Maar ze was zo blij met hem hij had haar weer gered. In die kamer zagen ze een kleine huiself staan.  
"En wie ben jij dan, als ik vragen mag" vroeg Harry aan de huiself.  
"Ik is Dobby Meneer. Ik kom de grote Harryyy". Dobby keek met grote ogen langs Harry heen en recht in de ogen van Bella.

Dobby keek om zich heen hij was duidelijk op zoek naar een verstop plaats. Maar er was nergens waar hij zich kon verstoppen. Bella keek naar de Huiself en vroeg hem waarom hij zo bang was voor haar.  
"U is Bellatrix u is slechte heks. U is dooddoener" piepte Dobby angstig. Bella's ogen werden groot en keken hem vragend aan. Harry keek van de huiself naar Bella en weer terug.

"Dobby Bella is geen dooddoener ze is mijn vriend net als jij" riep Harry hem toe. Dobby keek naar Harry en weer terug.  
"Dobby is vriend van grote Harry Potter". Piepte de elf opgewonden.  
"Ja Dobby jij bent mijn vriend, maar alleen als jij ook lief bent voor Bella. Want geloof me ze is geen dooddoener". Dobby keek tussen beide. Hij had het moeilijk hij wist niet echt wat hij moest denken.

"Dobby komt meester Harry Potter waarschuwen. Meester Potter moet niet terug naar school gaan Meester is daar niet veilig". Piepte Dobby weer.  
"Waarom mag ik niet terug naar school Dobby". Nog voor dat Dobby antwoord kon geven kwam de blonde vrouw de hoek om. Dobby schrok enorm en wilde meteen weg gaan.  
"Dobby blijf hier" riep de vrouw hem toe. Harry en Bella keken tegelijk om.

Inmiddels wist Bella dat de blonde vrouw haar Zuster was. Maar haar naam wist ze niet. Bella keek Dobby aan en zag dat hij doodsbang was. Bella ging voor de huiself staan om hem te beschermen. Harry stond bij de muur. Hij wilde de elf ook wel beschermen. Maar toen hij het Bella zag doen bedacht hij zich. Misschien was dit wel beter. De blond vrouw keek wat geïrriteerd naar Bella maar zuchtte toen diep. Even wreef ze met haar vingers over de brug van haar neus.  
"Dobby jij moet Harry en Bella naar school laten gaan en ze daar beschermen. Bella is geen dooddoener net zoals ik dat niet ben. Breng ze nu terug en bescherm ze voor mij". "Ja Meesteres Malfidus".

Nog voor dat Harry wat had kunnen zeggen was hij samen met Bella uit de droom wereld gehaald. Daar lagen ze samen op het bed. Minerva en Arabella snelde zich meteen naar hen toe. Dobby was tussen hun in verschenen. Hij was wat schuchter en wist niet echt wat hij moest doen. Vragend keek hij Bella en Harry aan. Bella pakte zijn kleine handje beet en stelde hem voor aan Arabella en Minerva.

Dit is Dobby en hij moet ons helpen. Harry wilde ook wat zeggen maar Dobby piepte.  
"Meester Potter u moet niet terug naar school gaan maar ik weet dat u gaat. Dobby zal u en juffrouw Bellatrix daar veilig houden. Dat heeft Dobby beloofd aan meesteres. Dobby is goede huis elf". En met een plop verdween Dobby in het niets.

Harry en Bella vertelde wat er was gebeurd en wat ze hadden gezien. Ze vertelde gezamenlijk over de blonde vrouw maar ze waren niet echt duidelijk. Minerva dacht even diep na en kwam toen met een oplossing. Maar dat zouden ze wel in de ochtend gaan doen. Nu moesten ze eerst weer gaan slapen. En Harry mocht weer bij Bella blijven liggen. Iets dat Bella weer heerlijk vond.

De volgende morgen kwamen ze er laat uit. Harry liep als laatste de keuken binnen. Voor hij binnen was werd hij in een knuffel genomen door een jonge vrouw met paars haar.  
"Hoi Nymphadora" riep Harry. "Noem me geen Nymphadora. Ik heet tops" vertelde de jonge vrouw die hem daarna nog inniger knuffelde. Harry gaf de hand van Andromeda een kus en hete ook haar welkom. Minerva vertelde dat ze een idee had wie de blonde vrouw was. En vroeg of hun de herinnering van de avond daarvoor mochten zien. Bella knikte van ja ze was het meer dan zat dat ze die man iedere keer zag. En misschien wisten hun meer. En konden hun haar wel helpen.

Eerst liet Harry vol trots het kasteel zien dat hij nou had. Tops was hellemaal in de wolken toen ze de duelleer ruimte zag. Ze vertelde dat ze nu in de schouwers opleiding zat en eigenlijk meer wilde oefenen. Harry bood haar meteen aan om bij hem te komen oefenen. Dan kon ze Harry en Bella ook van alles leren. Tops was nu hellemaal in de wolken. Ze kuste Harry en Bella op hun wangen en rende naar haar moeder toe om het te vertellen. Harry was blij met de kans om meer magie te kunnen leren. Bogrod had hem verteld dat hij in en om zijn kasteel gewoon mocht toveren. Door de magische verdediging konden ze het niet zien. En liep hij dus ook niet het gevaar om ontdekt te worden. Zelfs niet door het ministerie.

Na de thee keken ze naar de herinnering van de avond daarvoor. Andromeda en tops waren erg ontdaan toen ze hoorde dat Bella eigenlijk Bellatrix Zwart was. Andromeda stond op en nam Bella in een innige knuffel. Ze huilde zachtjes toen ze haar hoofd in haar nek had gelegd. Bella hield haar vast en liet haar weer rustig tot zich zelf komen.  
"Jij bent mijn zusje Bella. En die Blonde vrouw is ook jou zuster. Ze heet Narcissa Malfidus. Bella's ogen werden ineens heel groot.  
"Is mijn zuster de moeder van die rat Draco Malfidus".

Allemaal keken ze op toen Bella ineens zo van uit het niets uitviel.  
"Sorry hoor, maar die Draco doet niets anders dan Harry treiteren. Het is omdat Harry lief is anders had ik hem allang behekst". Minerva hoorde het en wilde er wat van zeggen.  
"Sorry professor, maar Bella heeft gelijk. Afgelopen jaar heb ik Draco ook alleen maar op Harry zien fitten. Het werd helemaal erg toen hij ineens in Zwadderich zat. Daar had hij zijn twee klerenkast vriendjes". Vertelde tops aan Minerva toen ze iets tegen Bella wilde zeggen.  
Andromeda vertelde dat ze dat Narcissa niet kwalijk konden nemen. Alles wat Draco doet werd en word hem door haar man geleerd. Lucius was een van de ergste mannen die ze ooit had ontmoet. Als zij niet met tops was getrouwd dat had zij nu de vrouw van Lucius geweest. Alleen al bij die herinnering liepen de rillingen al over haar rug.

Dat was ook de rede geweest dat ze uit de familie was gezet. James en Lilly hadden het allemaal aangehoord. James liep dichter naar de lijst toe en vroeg om hun aandacht.  
"Het klopt wat ze zegt. Toen Andromeda met Ted verder ging werd ze meteen uit de Familie gegooid. Ik heb toen aan Sirius beloofd dat als ze wilde ze bij mijn familie mochten komen. Helaas kwam de oorlog sneller dan we hadden gedacht. Ik ben dan ook erg blij dat jij hun bij onze familie hebt gehaald. Ik ben echt trots op je Harry".  
Harry bloosde een beetje. Zijn moeder was naast James komen staan en keek goedkeurend naar Harry.  
"Harry heb jij wel helemaal door wat jij gedaan hebt toen je ze bij onze familie haalde" vroeg Lilly hem. Harry schudde eerst van ja en toen toch maar van nee.

"Luister Harry" en Lilly keek hem even strak aan.  
"Harry, Andromeda en Nymphadora zijn nu jou tante en nichtje. Je zou zelf kunnen zeggen dat je Nymphadora tot zusje hebt benoemd". Tops liep naar Harry toe en keek hem strak in de ogen aan.  
"Harry als ik nu jou zusje bent verwacht ik wel een grotere kerst cadeau. Jij bet rijk dus een huis is goed genoeg". Harry keek een beetje verbouwereerd en angstig naar tops.  
"Ik maak maar een geintje Harry ik ben dol blij om bij jou familie te horen" en tops knuffelde Harry meteen weer. Harry verstijfde bijna altijd als hij geknuffeld werd. Maar nu fond hij het best. "Tops" zei hij lief. Ze keek hem aan en knikte.  
"Tops het is nu niet meer mijn Familie het is onze familie".

Die avond bleven Andromeda en Tops voor het eten. Er werd een gigantisch feestmaal geserveerd. Harry en Bella hadden iedereen die ze kende uitgenodigd. Dit was het feest dat Harry aan iedereen beloofd had. Daphne en Suzanne waren er als eerste en keken hun ogen uit. Ze wisten dat Harry rijk was maar niet dat hij zo rijk was. Hermelien kwam Achter Poppy en Augusta de haard uit lopen. Amalia, Isabella en David volgde iedereen. Aristona was de een na laatste en sprong meteen bij Harry om zijn nek. De laatste was Marcel. Terwijl Aristona Harry nog een in een diepe knuffel had keek hij op naar Marcel. Zijn ogen draaide weg en hij viel opnieuw neer. Bij Marcel gebeurde precies het zelfde. Er verscheen een lila gekleurde gloed om beide jongens heen.

Poppy was meteen naar hen toe gelopen. Daphne en Bella zaten al naast Harry en Hermelien zat naast Marcel. Ze kwamen vrijwel meteen weer bij maar keken heel erg verbaasd. Poppy keek de beide jongens aan en knikte.  
"Ik weet het al. Het heeft met die genade spreuk te maken. Alice en Lilly hebben het beide gedaan. Ze hebben hun magie gekoppeld door middel van hun bloed". Marcel en Harry keken haar niet begrijpend aan. Poppy lachte een beetje maar keek toen naar het schilderij. Lilly stond al te wachten om het te vertellen. Iedereen draaide zich om en gingen bij het schilderij zitten. Harry en Marcel zaten vooraan.

"Marcel jou moeder en ik hebben een ritueel uitgevoerd. In dat ritueel hebben wij ons bloed gebruikt. Door het bloed zijn jullie nu bloedbroeders. Maar het meeste duidelijk is dat jullie nu echte broers in magie zijn".

Marcel en Harry keken elkaar lachend aan. Wat het allemaal inhield wisten ze niet maar ze keken er wel naar uit. Ze waren broers en dat was nu het belangrijkste. Harry nam Daphne en Bella bij de hand en vertelde dat iedereen hem moest volgen voor een rondleiding. De volwassenen liepen ook achter hem aan. Hermelien waren ze in de bibliotheek verloren maar dat drukte de pret niet. De avond duurde die dag tot diep in de nacht. Lilly en James hadden het ook heerlijk gehad met het zien van al hun oude vrienden.


	3. (BTK 2) H 3 Ontmoeting met Sirius

(BTK 2) H3 Ontmoeting met Sirius.

Tops en Andromeda waren nog een aantal dagen gebleven. Tops wilde alles van haar nieuwe broertje weten. En Andromeda had haar kleine lieve zusje weer terug.

Tops had aan Bella en Harry geleerd hoe of ze moesten duelleren. En zelfs even met hen geduelleerd. Ze was onder de indruk van de toverkracht die ze beide nu al beheerste. Ze vertelde hen dat zij op hun leeftijd de helft nog niet kon dat zij nu al konden. Ze had hen dan ook beloofd om ze alles te leren wat zij nu ook leerde.

Bella keek toen even geroerd naar Harry. Hij was nu eindelijk vrij van die vreselijke mensen en dat was te zien. Nu konden mensen hem knuffelen als hij ze zag aan komen. Als iemand het zomaar deed zonder dat hij het wist dat was hij meteen weer bang. Maar dat was te begrijpen na elf jaar van die ellende.

Bij het avond eten vroeg Harry of hij Sirius zou kunnen gaan opzoeken in Azkaban. Minerva en Arabella waren wat terug houdend omdat te gaan doen maar wisten ook dat het eens een keer moest gebeuren. Ze wisten nu immers dat Sirius niet schuldig was aan het verraad van de ouders van Harry.

Maar hij was nog wel verdacht van de moord op twaalf dreuzels. Ook had hij de moord op Peter Pippeling nog op zijn geweten. Dat was ook het enige wat ze niet erg vonden. Minerva stelde voor omdat met David te gaan bespreken. Hij zou beter met Harry en Bella mee kunnen gaan. Hij was ex schouwer dus hij wist wat of ze daar konden verwachten. Amalia Bonkel zou ook met hen mee kunnen. Als baas van de schouwers was ze daar erg geschikt voor. Tops boot ook aan om mee te gaan. Ze kon dat als een goede oefening voor haar schouwers opleiding gebruiken. Maar hoofdzakelijk wilden ze mee om haar broertje bij te staan. Dit was wat haar een kus van Andromeda opleverde.

De rest van de avond vertelde ze allemaal verhalen van wat ze op school gedaan hadden. Tops had net het laatste jaar achter de rug en vertelde hen over vele geheime gangen. Ook vertelde ze hen waar ze de keukens konden vinden. Rond tien uur die dag gingen Andromeda en tops weer naar huis. Minerva stuurde gauw een briefje naar David en Amalia. Vervolgens bracht ze Bella en Harry naar bed. Het was nu wachten op een antwoord van David.

Drie dagen later kwam er een uil van het ministerie door het open keuken raam naar binnen gevlogen. Deze uil lande voor Minerva en strekte zijn pootje naar haar uit. Minerva haalde het briefje los en bedankte de uil. Deze vloog meteen weer door het open keuken raam naar buiten. "Het is van Amalia" vertelde ze toen ze haar naam zag staan. Even las ze het snel door en vertelde dat het eigenlijk ook voor Harry en Bella was. Even ging ze verzitten en las het voor.

_Beste Minerva/ Harry en Bella._

_Ik heb eerst gekeken waarom Sirius in Azkaban zit.  
Het is met spijt dat ik jullie moet vertellen dat Sirius zonder pardon in Azkaban is gegooid.  
Hij heeft nooit een rechtszaak gehad.  
Ik kan dus ook niet vertellen of hij echt schuldig is.  
Zelf ben ik gisteren naar Sirius gegaan.  
Hij heeft mij verteld dat hij onschuldig is en dat hij begreep dat niemand hem geloofde.  
Het enige wat hij wil is een rechtszaak.  
Daar kan hij zijn onschuld bewijzen onder Veritaserum.(waarheidsdrank)  
Dit heb ik met Droebel overlegd maar die blijft vol houden dat het niet waar is en dat Sirius gewoon schuldig is.  
Toen ik Sirius vertelde dat Harry hem wou zien riep hij het volgende.  
Amalia het maakt me niet uit. Je mag me in een kooi zetten en volledig verstijven.  
Maar laat Harry alsjeblieft komen._

_Sirius was ooit een goeden vriend van mij.  
Eigenlijk was hij iets meer.  
En ik geloof hem hellemaal.  
Ik weet het mag niet maar ik denk dat het goed is voor beide als ze elkaar ontmoeten.  
Samen met David heb ik kunnen regelen dat Harry met Bella zaterdag langs zou kunnen gaan.  
David zal hen samen met tops kunnen brengen._

_Minerva als je het niet goed vind dan hoor ik het graag.  
Zorg anders dat Bella en Harry klaarstaan om twaalf uur._

_Groetjes Amalia Bonkel._

_PS: De zaak tegen Perkamentus dient volgende week. Vrijdag.  
We zouden dan met alle kinderen meteen naar de wegisweg kunnen._

Harry fleurden helemaal op toen hij hoorde dat hij zijn peetvader ging ontmoeten. Samen met Bella kon hij niet wachten tot het moment. Het was nog een nachtje slapen voor hen maar dat ging wel lukken.

Zaterdag ochtend zaten Bella en Harry in spanning te wachten. Ze zouden samen met David en Tops vlak bij Azkaban verschijnselen. Dat was hen door Minerva verteld. Minerva was die ochtend weer naar school gegaan en kon hun niet zien vertrekken. Ze had het er wel moeilijk mee. Tien minuten voor twaalf laaide de vlammen in de openhaard groen op. Tops kwam de vloer over schuiven. "Ik haat het om met de openhaard te reizen ik kan er nooit zo maar uit lopen" mopperde ze terwijl ze opstond.  
"Dag Harry, dag Bella, Is David er al". Beide schudden van nee. Tops zuchtte " gelukkig want hij vindt het erg als hij moet wachten. Ze was nog niet uitgesproken of de vlammen laaide alweer groen op. David kwam er nu uit gelopen en werd op de voet gevolgd door Daphne.

Daphne keek om haar vader heen en zag Bella en Harry staan. Nog voor dat David iets kon zeggen snelde ze zich naar hen toe. Innig nam ze Bella en Harry in een knuffel, het was de meest innige knuffel die David of Tops ooit hadden gezien. "Ik mag mee van mijn vader om jou en Bella steun te geven. Maar alleen als jullie dat goed vinden". Gespannen keek Daphne tussen Bella en Harry. Beide begonnen ja te knikken en Daphne nam ze meteen weer in een knuffel. David vertelde achter zijn hand dat hij het helemaal niet wilde maar dat het van Isabella moest. Een Goedleers vrouw kun je beter niet tegen je hebben. Tops gniffelde een beetje bij die gedachten.

David vertelde hen dat ze geen oog contact met de ander gevangenen mochten maken. En wat er ook was ze moesten ten allen tijde hun kap op houden. Alleen bij Sirius mocht die af. Met zijn drieën knikten ze als of ze een waren. Gezamenlijk liepen ze naar de hoofdingang en door de magische verdediging 's muur heen. Binnen in die muur konden ze niet verschijnselen. David pakte vervolgens de handen van Bella en Daphne.

"Jij gaat met jou lieveling 's zusje Tops mee. Lief klein broertje van me" vertelde Tops met een gniffel. Harry kon het niet helpen maar moest ook een beetje lachen. Hij mocht Tops wel ze was leuk en anders. Met het gevoel als of ze door een tuinslang werden getrokken stonden ze ineens voor een kleine pier. Aan het einde van die pier lag een boot. Met nog negen andere Heksen en tovenaars gingen ze richting het eiland. David vertelde hen dat de gevangenen normaal door Dementors bewaakt werden. Maar omdat er nu twee uur bezoek tijd was, moesten ze aan het einde van de gevangenis blijven. Nu werden de gevangenen ook van eten en drinken voor zien.

Daphne was hier ook nog nooit geweest en net als Bella werd ze een beetje bang. Bella keek naar hen beide en fluisterde zacht. "Het is gek, ik weet dat ik hier nu ook zit. En dat ik hier onterecht zit net als Sirius. En ik vind het nu al eng. Hoe zal mijn andere ik het vinden hier". Harry en Daphne wisten precies wat of Bella bedoelde. De Volwassen Bellatrix zat hier ook. Ze konden daar niets voor doen want anders zou Bella niet teruggestuurd worden naar het verleden.

Daar stonden ze dan met zijn drieën naast elkaar. Het schip voer langzaam richting een enorm grijs gebouw. Harry schoof op zij en liet Bella in het midden staan. Hij en Daphne zorgde dat ze beide haar de troost konden geven die ze verdiende. Langzaam voerde ze richting de gevangenis. Er waren allerlei gedachten die bij het drietal naar boven kwamen. Maar ieder hield zich stil. Geen van drie wilde de ander meer angst geven dan nodig was.

Harry liep als eerste achter David aan naar binnen. Bella en Daphne volgden hem Tops sloot de rij. Hun kap hadden ze stevig om hun hoofden gedaan. Het was erg toen ze zo langs de cellen liepen. Wat zich in de cellen bevonden kon je niet echt meer menselijk noemen. Het waren uitgemergelde Tovenaars en heksen. Harry vond het vreselijk om te zien en snapte ook niet waarom de toverwereld dit tovenaars en heksen aan deed.

Ze beklommen de ene trap naar de anderen. Ze moesten naar de bovenste verdieping. Dat was de plaats waar alle gevangen Dooddoeners zaten. Het leek wel of het hier erger was dan ergens anders is in de gehele gevangenis. Alleen Bella en Harry mochten door lopen naar de cel van Sirius. David en Tops bleven achter bij de cel deur. Daphne had zich aan de tralies vast geklampt en keek hen na. Beiden hadden haar een knikje gegeven dat het goed was.

Een bewaker die voor uit was gelopen had Sirius in de boeien geslagen. Op deze manier kon hij hen niets aan doen. Zijn cel was de laatste van de gang en dat leek heel ver weg. Bella en Harry wisten dat ze niet naar de andere cellen mocht kijken. Maar het was moeilijk als je de verwensingen hoorde die de gevangene maakte. En vooral de perverse opmerkingen die ze naar Bella richt.

Ze waren nu nog maar twee cellen van de cel van Sirius verwijderd. Er klonk en zacht gesnik en Harry kon het niet weerstaan. Hij draaide zijn hoofd naar links en keek de cel in. Achterin de verste hoek van de cel klonk het alsof er een vrouw zat te huilen. Harry liep naar de cel toe en pakte de tralies beet. Bella ging achter hem staan en hield hem om zijn middel vast. Achter hen kwam de bewaker naar hen toe gelopen. Hij wilde wat gaan zeggen maar het lukte hem niet. Harry en Bella straalden allebei een soort magische aura uit die niet doordringbaar leek.

"Gaat het wel met u mevrouw" vroeg Harry op vriendelijke toon. De vrouw in de cel hield op met huilen. Langzaam rees ze omhoog en kwam naar de tralies toe. De bewaker hief zijn stok op en wilde wat doen. Harry echter dacht daar anders over en legde zijn hand op diens stok. En zonder al teveel moeite bracht hij hem weer omlaag.

De vrouw in de cel stond nu voor hem en keek hem recht in zijn ogen aan. Harry wist nu wie het was en wilde iets zeggen. Echter hij kon het niet. Zijn mond ging wel open maar er kwam niets uit.  
"Jij hebt mooie ogen, jammer dat ik oud ben maar ik word er wel warm van" vertelde de vrouw hem zacht. Bella was nu van achter Harry vandaan gekomen en keek ook naar de vrouw.  
"Ik ken het gevoel diep in je buik als of alle ellende weg ebt" Vertelde Bella haar weer. De vrouw in de cel knikte en keek nu naar Belle.  
"Ik ken jou niet maar heb het gevoel van wel". Zei de vrouw vriendelijk terwijl ze Bella aandachtig aan keek. Bella keek terug en knikte alleen maar. Op nieuw liet de vrouw haar bruine ogen terug naar Harry dwarrelen en keek hem weer aan.  
"Voor wie zijn jullie hier" vroeg ze. "Want ik betwijfel dat jullie hier voor mij zijn. Harry knikte dat ze gelijk had en gebaarde naar de cel van Sirius.

"AH, jullie zijn hier voor mijn neef. Hij is onschuldig wees lief voor hem". Harry keek haar diep in de ogen aan en legde zijn handen op die van de hare. Ze smolt bij zijn aanraking maar wist niet waarom.  
"Ik weet dat hij onschuldig is. Hij is net zo min schuldig als jij". Haar ogen die al groot en ingevallen waren werden nu nog groter. Ze vulde zich met tranen en ze liep weg van de tralies. Harry wist dat ze onschuldig was want hij had voor kennis. Met nog een blik werd hij door Bella verder geleid naar de cel van Sirius.

Sirius zat al bij de tralies en keek naar het hele schouwspel wat zich voor zijn ogen had afgespeeld.  
"Lief wat je voor haar gedaan hebt Harry, dat zou jou moeder ook doen weet je dat". Dat was de zin waar Sirius mee opende. Harry ging voor hem op de grond zitten en keek zijn peetvader recht aan. Bella nam naast hem plaats en keek nu ook naar Sirius. In het oor van Harry fluisterde ze dan ook meteen.

"Dat is de Sirius waar ik van gedroomd heb". Sirius echter had het gefluister woord voor woord verstaan.  
Zijn ogen gingen van Harry naar Bella toe.  
"Ik weet niet hoe, Maar Bella hoe kom jij hier en in de cel waar jullie net voor stonden. Maar dat jij hier met Harry bent is al bijzonder genoeg". Bella keek erg verbaast naar Sirius en wist niet goed wat ze moest zeggen. Sirius lachte net alsof je een hond hoorde Blaffen. Maar keek nu Harry weer aan.  
"Sirius wat moeten we doen om jou hier uit te krijgen".

De vraag van Harry overrompelde hem een beetje.  
"Harry ik word verdacht van moord op jouw ouders en twaalf dreuzels". Hij dacht dat Harry nu anders na hem zou kijken als hij dat aan hem vertelde. Echter Harry wist het antwoord al. "Sirius ik weet dat jij onschuldig bent anders had je je jezelf niet laten boeien. En had je ook niet toe gezegd tegen Amalia Bonkel". "Jij kent Amalia" vroeg Sirius nog al verbaasd aan Harry.

"Ja Sirius ik ken Amalia zakelijk en privé. Ze heeft zich tijdelijk met mijn huis verbonden". Harry Fluisterde iets in het oor van Bella. Deze stond meteen op en liep naar de anderen toe. Sirius keek hoe ze weg liep en draaide zijn blijk weer naar Harry toe.  
"Als jij mij vrij wild hebben ga dan opzoek naar een rat. Peter is een faunaat en kan zichzelf in een rat veranderen. Ik weet niet waar hij is maar hij is vast bij een tovenaars familie. Hij mist een teen. In het echt is het een vinger". Vertelde Sirius aan Harry.

Inmiddels was er een jonge dame naast Harry komen staan. Sirius keek op en weer naar Harry.  
"Sirius mag ik jou voor stellen aan Nymphadora Tops/Potter mijn zusje".  
"Je hebt mijn nicht bij jou Familie gehaald". Het was trots dat in zijn stem doorklonk. Met glinsterende ogen keek hij op naar Tops.  
"Doe Andromeda de groetjes en geef haar een kus achter haar linker oor". Tops keek hem vragend aan. "Doe het maar je zult kunnen lachen" vertelde hij haar. Tops bleef nog even bij Harry zitten en stond weer op, en maakte weer plaats voor Bella. Sirius wilde het alleen nog maar over Harry en Bella hebben. Hij wist niet waarom maar er straalde liefde uit die twee. Hij keek blij toen ze vertelde dat ze alles voor elkaar zouden doen. Harry wilde hem nog vertellen over de dromen van Bella maar hij deed het niet. Iets hield hem tegen.

Sirius Vertelde dat ze nog maar even hadden en hij wilde nog een aantal dingen weten. Hij wilde weten bij wie Harry nu woonde. Harry vertelde hem dat hij bij zijn echte oma woonde en dat Hij dol gelukkig was met haar. Sirius wist niet wie zijn echte oma was en dat vertelde hij hem dan ook. Bella begon te lachen want ze had genoeg verhalen van James en Sirius gehoord toen ze op school hadden gezeten. Harry kreeg een gemene grijns op zijn gezicht. Dat was iets dat Sirius niet ontging.

"ik ga denk ik het antwoord niet leuk vinden of wel". Harry lachte nu erg gemeen.  
"Nee maar ik ga wel lol hebben om het tegen jou te vertellen. Mijn oma is Minerva Potter/ Anderling".

Het gezicht van Sirius vertrok helemaal toen hij die naam hoorde.  
"Ik hoop dat ze vergeet dat ik nog strafwerk moet maken als ik vrij kom" mompelde hij. Harry lachte nu nog breder.  
"Ik denk dat ze dat vergeten was. Maar daar zal ik haar aan helpen herinneren". Lachte Harry nu nog breder. Hij moest ook vertellen dat hij nu in het Potter kasteel woonde. Sirius kreeg van Bella een knuffel toen ze weg moesten. Het was iets wat hem goed deed. Harry beloofde hem dat hij naar de rat zou gaan zoeken, en er alles aan zou doen om hem vrij te krijgen.

Sirius wist dat het bijna onmogelijk zou zijn maar hij bedankte hem toch. Het idee dat Harry hem geloofde was veelmeer waard dan alles bij elkaar. Met moeite nam hij afscheid van hen beide. Het leek of Harry niet echt weg wilde toen Bella hem een beetje mee trok.

Gezamenlijk liepen ze de gang weer door terug naar de anderen.  
"Mag ik nog een keer in jou ogen kijken voordat je weg gaat". Klonk de vrouwen stem uit de cel naast hem. Harry keek op en fluisterde weer iets in het oor van Bella. Bella keek hem aan en knikte.  
"Het is goed Harry eigenlijk doe je het toch bij mij". Bella liep een paar meter verder en draaide zich om naar Harry. Ze kon hem nu naar de cel toe zien lopen.

De vrouw in de cel hapte naar adem. Ze keek recht in de groene ogen van Harry. Weer kreeg ze dat warme gevoel diep in haar buik. Harry stond nu tegen over haar en legde weer zijn handen op die van haar. Het was een tinteling die door haar heen ging.  
"Bellatrix Zwart, ik weet niet of je het weet maar jou man is pas geleden door het schimmendoek gegooid. En jij bent nu niet meer met hem getrouwd want hij heeft jou volledig onterft".

Haar ogen werden even groot en er ontsnapte een diepe zucht uit haar longen.  
"Gelukkig ben ik van die zak af". Dat was het gene wat Harry haar hoorde Mompelen in de zucht die ze uit blies.  
"Er is iets dat ik jou moet vertellen Bellatrix Zwart. Nu jij weer vrij bent is er een huwelijks contract voor jou. Als jij vrij komt moet jij opnieuw trouwen dankzij jouw opa". Bellatrix begon langzaam te vloeken en gaf haar opa meteen de schuld. Harry bracht zijn Handen naar boven en pakte haar wangen in zijn beide handen. Toen zijn blik weer met die van Haar kruiste werd ze meteen weer stil.

"Ik weet ook met wie jij moet trouwen en ik weet niet of jij het leuk vind". Nog voor ze het wist had ze hem al vurig gevraagd met wie dan. Meteen daarna stamelde ze al dat het haar speet. Harry lachte echter een klein beetje. Bellatrix verloor zichzelf weer in zijn blik.  
"Jij moet trouwen met een Potter. Ik kan jou ook zeggen dat jij dat niet erg zal vinden". Bellatrix keek hem vragend aan en wilde wat gaan zeggen maar ze werd volkomen verast. Harry plantte zijn beide lippen vol op die van Bellatrix.  
Ze wilde zich met alles verzette maar ze kon het niet. Haar handen duwde hem niet weg maar trokken hem naar haar toe. Ze wist niet waarom maar ze voelde alles weg glijden. Ze voelde geen ellende geen haat. Ze voelde liefde in die kus.

Harry brak de kus af en deed een klein stapje achteruit. Bellatrix had haar ogen dicht en deed ze langzaam open. Harry deed zijn kap een stukje van zijn hoofd af. Bellatrix bleef in de groene ogen van Harry staren. Haar ogen gingen even heel vlug naar zijn litteken. Ze schrok en bracht een paar vingers naar haar mond. Harry draaide om en liep langzaam bij haar weg. Bellatrix zakte langs de muur naar beneden en hield haar vingers op haar lippen.  
Harry zelf zou het op dat moment niet weten maar dat was de ommekeer voor Bellatrix. Dit was het moment geweest dat Bellatrix Zwart verliefd was geworden op de grote Harry Potter.

Harry liep naar Bella toe en gaf haar ook een kus. Gezamenlijk liepen ze recht op Daphne af. Daphne stond hen beide op te wachten. Bella nam Daphne in een knuffel en vertelde wie Harry net had gekust. Daphne keek naar Harry en ging recht voor hem staan.  
"Harry Potter, dat was heel mooi wat je daar gedaan had". Even keek ze recht in de ogen van Harry en kreeg toen ook van uit het niets een kus van hem. Ook Daphne voelde de liefde en de tinteling in haar lichaam.


	4. (BTK 2) H 4 Hoorzitting die Albus Perkam

(BTK 2) H 4 Hoorzitting die Albus Perkamentus wilde.

Met tops aan zijn zijde, liep Harry denkend en wel terug naar de boot. Bella en Daphne liepen arm in arm een paar meter voor hem. Hij hoorde Bella zeggen dat hij Bellatrix van haar mocht kussen. Zelf dacht hij ook terug aan die kus. Hij wist dat hij de volwassen Bellatrix al in de nachtmerrie van Bella had gekust. Bij die kus veranderde ze terug in zijn Bella van twaalf jaar. Deze Bellatrix veranderde niet terug, maar bracht ook die zelfde gevoelens in hem op. De zelfde gevoelens als die hij ook van Bella kreeg. Hij wist dat hij van Bella hield maar hield hij ook van de volwassen Bellatrix. Tuurlijk deed hij dat maar het verwarde hem wel. Tops die naast hem liep legde een arm om hem heen. En trok hem een beetje dichter tegen zich aan.

"Jij houdt van allebei Harry. Je weet het nog niet goed maar ze zijn een. Over 22 jaar heb jij de Bellatrix van Azkaban aan jouw zijde. Zo als ze daar is zo zal ze nooit meer zijn of worden". Harry zuchtte en keek op naar zijn Zusje in alles behalve in bloed. Ze had een bepaalde magie over zich die hem deed zuchtte. Ze kon hem als geen ander gerust stellen door iets te zeggen, zonder dat hij erom vroeg. Zijn gevoelens waren als was in haar handen. Hij wist dat Isabella zijn gevoelens voelde en hem daarom begreep.

Maar bij haar was het anders. Ze deed hem zijn gevoelens even vergeten. Even haalde ze de last weg en kon hij er weer fris tegen aan. Ze was de verfrissing in zijn leven geworden. Ook al kon hij haar dan nog maar net. Met haar arm om zijn schouder voelde hij zich even vrij. Zijn blik ging naar Bella en Daphne. Weer was het zijn zusje die hem begreep zonder dat hij erom vroeg.  
"Wacht rustig af Harry zij zullen de keus wel voor jou maken. Het zijn goede heksen en ze houden beide evenveel van jou".

De terugweg verliep rustig en in stilte. Bij het avond eten schoven Andromeda en de rest van de Familie Goedleers ook aan. Nog voor dat het eten was opgediend werd Harry getorpedeerd door een kleine raket die de naam Aristona droeg. Het zusje van Daphne had een zwak voor hem. Hij was de broer die ze altijd al wilde. Met een beetje gestoei zaten ze aan de eten's tafel. Daar werd alles van die dag verteld. De kus die Harry aan Bellatrix had gegeven deed vele vragen op roepen. Maar die konden worden weerlegd wanneer ze allemaal de herinnering hadden gezien.

De herinnering werd afgespeeld en iedereen keek mee. Harry die op de grond zat voor het schilderij van zijn ouders.  
"Met die ene kus heb je haar leven veranderd Harry" vertelde zijn moeder hem. Andromeda kwam nu naast hem zitten. Harry zag dat de rest weg ging behalve Bella en Daphne. Daphne kroop op zijn schoot en Bella ging dicht tegen hem aan zitten. Andromeda keek het aan en lachte.  
"Ik zie dat je het hart van mijn zusje hebt gestolen" vertelde Andromeda aan Harry. Alle drie keken ze haar even raar aan. Andromeda gniffelde en liet de herinnering opnieuw afspelen. Bij de kus begon ze te praten. En vertelde dat Harry bij Bella moest gaan staan. Nu pas zag en hoorde Harry het ook.

De herinnering 's Harry had net de kus gegeven aan Bellatrix en liep weg. Bellatrix keek hem na. Haar ogen waren groot en ze hield twee vingers tegen haar lippen. Met en zucht draaide ze zichzelf tegen een muur en liet zich door haar knieën zakken. Haar vingers kwamen niet van haar lippen af. Ze sloot haar ogen en liet haar tranen langzaam vloeien. Nu stond Harry bij de Bellatrix van zijn herinnering. En hoorde haar heel zachtjes Mummelen.  
"Ik zal alles doen voor mijn heer Voldermort. Maar van Harry blijft hij af. Mijn Harry".

De herinnering verdween en iedereen keek elkaar aan. Andromeda pakte de hand van Harry en kneep zachtjes.  
"Door die kus van jou heeft ze voor het eerst echte liefde gevoeld. En nu heb je ook haar hart veroverd. En dat weet ik zeker want ik zie het hier ook in mijn kleine zusje". En ze keek Bella aan. Bella keek terug en een beetje schuin naar Daphne en knikte zachtjes. Ze wist dat ze Daphne, daar pijn mee deed maar ze moest het zeggen.

Bij Daphne kwamen er tranen in haar ogen en ze wilde daarom ook weggaan, maar ze werd tegen gehouden door Andromeda.  
"Daphne Harry is Heer over Potter/ Prosper en Griffoendor. Als hij ervoor kiest mag hij voor die huizen ook een vrouw nemen. Hij hoeft het niet maar het mag wel". Daphne keek vragend en bijna smekend naar Harry. Er straalde hoop uit haar ogen. Harry wist niet wat hij moest zeggen, hij wilde hen allebei geen pijn doen. Het was Bella die zijn antwoord gaf.

"Daphne, Harry neemt jou ook anders krijgt hij mij ook niet". Andromeda lachte luid bij die woorden.  
"Dat is mijn kleine zusje o wat heb ik jou gemist". Daphne echter had zich voor over geworpen en kuste Bella vol op de lippen en stamelde vele malen dankjewel. Harry leek wat geschrokken maar wist niet wat hij moest zeggen. Andromeda fluisterde echter in zijn oor dat het nog jaren weg was voor hij moest trouwen. Dat bracht zijn Zenuwen weer een beetje tot rust.

Daphne was inmiddels mee aan het doen in alle trainingen die Tops aan Harry en Bella gaf. Marcel en Suzanne waren daar ook voor uitgenodigd. Toch waren ze er niet altijd bij. Nu en dan kwam Remus Lupin ook langs. Hij vertelde dan over de tijd met de vader en moeder van Harry. Maar hij gaf hen ook lessen in verdedigen. Ze hadden de waarschuwing van Narcissa ten harte genomen. Het was de zaterdag ochtend toen Amalia hen kwam halen. Dit zou de dag zijn dat Albus Perkamentus zijn rechtszaak begon. Nu moest hij zijn zaak bepleiten voor het tribunaal van de Wikenweegschaar. Harry zou met al zijn vrienden op de tribune gaan zitten en het allemaal bekijken. Dit was de dag dat Albus zijn zaak om het beschermheerschap van Harry weer naar zich toe zou proberen te trekken.

Het was tien uur in de ochtend toen ze allemaal in afwachting waren tot dat de zaak zou gaan beginnen. Gezamenlijk keken ze de zaal rond en zagen iedereen een voor een binnen komen. Overal kwamen mensen vandaan. Iedereen nam hun aangewezen plaats in en keek op naar de minister Cornelius Droebel. Omdat Perkamentus nu de zaak had gemaakt kon hij het woord niet voeren. Dus minister Cornelius Droebel deed dat voor hem.  
"Gedachtige aanwezigen. Vandaag word de zaak behandeld van Albus Perkamentus tegen Amalia Bonkel en Minerva Anderling. Over het recht tot en over het beschermer van Harry James Potter in het magische rijk".  
Het werd stil in de zaal toen Cornelius Droebel zijn Hamer op de tafel sloeg.  
"Willen de drie mensen om wie het gaat hier naar binnen komen en hun plaats in nemen in de daarvoor aangewezen stoelen.

De deuren gingen open en als eerste kwam Professor Anderling samen met Amalia Bonkel naar binnen gelopen. Er werd een hoop gefluisterd in de zaal en iedereen keek naar Amalia. Bella hing even naar Daphne en Harry en vertelde.  
"Denk je dat jou vader gelijk had. En dat Perkamentus de zaak al heeft gewonnen voor dat de zaak ook maar is begonnen". Daphne keek wat bedenkelijk maar knikte wel bij die vraag.  
"Ik denk dat Amalia en Tante Mini geen schijn van kans maken". Vertelde Daphne aan hen allebei. Harry zat alleen maar met een grijns op zijn gezicht. Bella en Daphne wisten dat hij iets van plan was en vroegen hem er dan ook naar. Ze wisten wel iets maar niet alles. Daphne, die meer wist dan Bella, maar dat mocht ze op haar beurt weer niet aan Bella vertellen.

"Laat ik het zo zeggen ik heb met Isabella en Augusta een heel gesprek gehad en ik denk dat ik zeker ben dat mijn oma mijn beschermer word, is en blijft. We moeten alleen allemaal doen wat we hebben afgesproken". Verder vertelde Harry hen niets. Wel vroeg hij of iedereen nog wist wat ze moesten doen als het zo ver was. Hij voelde nog wel de hand van Marcel op zijn schouder. Hij wist dat die bij hem zou staan. Zijn broer stond achter hem net zo als hij achter hem zou staan.

Het geroezemoes laaide weer op en iedereen zag Albus Perkamentus naar binnen komen. Hij liep naar binnen als of de zaak alweer had gewonnen. De zaak over de mishandeling van Harry zou pas later in het jaar aan bot komen. En dan nog alleen als Amalia het voor elkaar kon krijgen. Daar moest nog het een en ander voor gebeuren. Ook de zaak van Sirius moest worden uitgezocht maar nu was er eerst deze zaak. Amalia en Minerva wisten eigenlijk al dat ze zouden gaan verliezen maar gingen het toch proberen. Cornelius Droebel keek hoe Albus plaats nam en lachte vriendelijk naar hem. Albus gaf hem een knikje en Droebel begon.

"Als eerst wil ik van Amalia horen over het fijt dat ze Harry Potter en Hermelien Griffel meteen door heeft gegeven aan twee andere beschermers". Was de vraag die hij als eerste op een niet echt vriendelijke toon stelde. Amalia stond op en nam een stuk Perkament uit haar zak.

"Op 2 september vorig jaar ben ik beschermer gemaakt van Harry Potter en Mevrouw Griffel. Dit was mij echter niet onder de aandacht gebracht. Het is door een samen loop van omstandig heden dat ik daar achter was gekomen. Met mijn werk als hoofd van de schouwers afdeling kon ik de taken van de bescherming van mevrouw Griffel en meneer Potter niet naar voldoening uitvoeren. Iets wat ik van af het eerste moment al wist.

Ik had het recht om, om die rede een vervanger aan te wijzen. Dat recht heb ik genomen en hen bij Augusta Lubbermans en Minerva Anderling neer gelegd. Daarbij wil ik mede delen dat Harry Potter tot zijn komst op Zweinstein totaal was overgelaten aan zichzelf. Hij is in die tijd verwaarloost en" Dit was het moment dat Droebel ingreep.  
"De tijd voor de school doet hier niet ten spraken. We zijn hier om te besluiten of het goed is als Minerva Anderling zijn beschermer is of niet. En ook of ze het mag blijven". Riep hij haar fel toe.

Van af de tribune kon iedereen zien dat Amalia kwaad werd. Haar hoofd werd langzaam rood.  
"Hoe bedoelt u dat heeft er niets mee te maken. Het heeft er alles mee te maken Minister". Droebel wilde weer wat gaan zeggen maar zag nu dat Augusta op stond vanaf haar stoel. Droebel keek haar aan en twijfelde een beetje. Hij wist niet of hij haar het woord moest geven. De dodelijke blik die ze hem gaf deed hem besluiten omdat toe te laten.  
"Gaat uw gang Mevrouw Lubbermans" riep Droebel stamelend.  
"We zijn hier om te kijken of Minerva geschikt is voor positie als beschermer van Harry Potter. Maar iedereen weet dat Albus Perkamentus, zijn eerste beschermer is geweest. Ik zou daarom ook willen weten waarom hij dat niet meer is, en wat hij heeft fout gedaan".

Er ontstond weer een tumult in de zaal. Opnieuw koste het Droebel de grootste moeite om het weer stil te krijgen. Na vijf minuten was het hem dan eindelijk gelukt. Amalia mocht verder gaan met haar pleidooi.

"Albus Perkamentus heeft op meerdere aspecten zijn taak als beschermer zelf op meerdere delen gefaald. Harry is op meerdere manieren mishandeld. Echter dit aspect zullen we later dit jaar bekendmaken als we hem voor deze feiten willen gaan berechten". Door dezen woorden ontstond opnieuw een tumult aan geluid. Droedel moest weer Hameren om ze stil te krijgen. Amalia vond het echter leuk en liet het rustig bezinken.

"Er zijn twee dingen die ik jullie wel kan mede delen. Een hij is door Rubeus Hagrid opgehaald voor zijn spullen op de wegisweg. En twee is dat hij op eigenhoutje naar de Zweinstein express moest gaan. Gelukkig was Arabella Vaals een snul die hem daarnaar toe heeft kunnen begeleiden". Amalia bedankte vervolgens de Wikenweegschaar en ging rustig zitten.

Professor Anderling zat rustig alles af te wachten. Ze hoefde daar alleen maar aanwezig te zijn en net als de rest wachten. Droebel liet alles even bezinken en gaf het woord aan Perkamentus.

"Geachte aanwezige van de Wikenweegschaar. Ik heet jullie allemaal van Harte welkom. Ik kan niet zeggen hoe blij ik ben dat Jullie hier allen zijn". Waarom Perkamentus die woorden zei wist niemand maar iedereen voelde zich meteen op hun gemak. Maar er waren er een aantal die meteen met hun ogen begonnen te draaien. Albus keek de zaal rond en ging weer verder.

"Ik ben hier om Jullie te vertellen waarom ik vind dat Minerva Anderling niet geschikt is om een beschermer te zijn. Zo als zo velen van jullie weten komt daar heel veel bij kijken. Ik ben dan ook van mening dat Minerva het niet in zich heeft omdat te kunnen doen. En ja ik heb in het verleden fouten gemaakt en helaas ook met Harry. Maar ik zal alles recht zetten als ik nog maal de kans zou krijg".

Bella zat naast Harry en werd met de minuut kwader.  
"Die oude GGHHMM bij Merlijns baard ik kan hem wel". Bracht Bella nijdig uit.  
"AAUUWW" gilde Harry het ineens uit. Daphne zat aan de andere kant van Harry en hield zijn hand vast. Ook zij was heel kwaad geworden op Perkamentus. Zo kwaad dat ze Harry hard in zijn hand kneep. Daarbij boorde ze haar nagels diep in de rug van zijn hand.

Perkamentus echter deed net alsof er niets aan de hand was en ging verder.  
"Zoals jullie allemaal weten zal Harry veel moeten overwinnen. Hij is zeer bekend en moet beschermd worden tegen van alles. Ik de redder van deze wereld en de verlosser van Grindelwald kan hem daarin goed begeleiden. Dus ik vraag u geef mij een tweede kans en ik zal bewijzen dat Harry beschermd zal worden". Albus knikte naar iedereen en ging voldaan zitten. Droebel schorste de zitting en vertelde dat ze over een half uur zouden gaan stemmen.

Harry liep met Isabella en tops de gang op. Ze werden gevolgd door Bella en Daphne. Op de gang ging Harry bij zijn oma staan. Niemand wist nog dat Minerva zijn oma was. Bij het testament was er geen krant aanwezig geweest. Dat was iets dat Minerva en Augusta niet wilde.

David kwam uit de kamer gelopen waar ze aan het vergaderen waren. Hij liep regel recht naar Harry toe. Voor hem bukte hij zich en keek hem recht in de ogen aan.  
"Harry het ziet er niet goed uit daarbinnen. Heel veel mensen geloven blindelings in Perkamentus. Ik denk dat ze voor hem gaan stemmen en dat hij weer jou beschermer word". Iedereen die om Harry heen stond hapte naar adem. Alleen Harry keek langs David naar iemand die achter hem stond. Er vormde een grijns om zijn gezicht en begon langzaam te gniffelen. Marcel die Achter David stond gniffelde met Harry mee.

David keek om en toen naar Minerva.  
Minerva Haalde haar schouders op en gebaarde dat ze het ook niet snapte.  
"Het komt goed David dat verzeker ik jou". Harry pakte na die woorden de handen van Suzanne en van Daphne en liep weg. Marcel knikte naar David en liep vervolgens achter Harry aan.

Augusta kwam er ook net aangelopen en keek ze na.  
"Is Harry zich al aan het voor berijden of nog niet". Nu keek iedereen meteen naar Augusta. "Wat gaat Harry doen" beet Minerva haar toe.  
"Rustig Minerva Harry heeft het mij vanmorgen voorgesteld en het is een heel goed idee van hem. Jij gaat hem niet kwijt raken dat beloof ik jou. Bella lachte ook erg breed. Hermelien die er net aan kwam lopen ging samen met haar ouders bij Bella staan.

"Zijn ze al klaar. Waar is Harry. Moet hij het nog doen. Gaat het lukken. Zijn we goed voor berijd". Hermelien ratelden alles achter elkaar door. Bella keek haar rustig aan en wachtte tot ze adem haalde.  
"Nee, net weg, ja, afwachten en ja we zijn goed voor berijd dank zij jouw Hermelien". Was het rustige antwoord van Bella.

Alle volwassenen keken op bij al die vragen die Hermelien in een keer in een adem achter elkaar stelde. Maar dat Bella ze ook allemaal stuk voor stuk beantwoorde was nog vreemder. Er werd geroepen dat ze over gingen tot stemmen. Bella en Hermelien liepen snel terug naar de tribunen. Ze wilde vooraan zitten om te genieten van de show riepen ze uit. De volwassenen waren met stomheid geslagen en volgde de kinderen maar. Amalia en Minerva gingen naar hun plaats in de zaal. Perkamentus zat al in zijn stoel en grijnsde naar de beide dames. Droebel vroeg om stilte en ging over tot de stemming.

"Wie stemt ervoor dat Minerva Anderling, beschermer blijft van Harry James Potter". Er staken 10 mensen hun handen op.  
"Wie stemt ervoor dat Albus Perkamentus Beschermer wordt van Harry James Potter". Er staken 21 mensen hun handen op.  
"Oke dan is dat hier bij geregel dan wordt Perkamentus weer de beschermer van Harry James Potter. Zijn er nog mensen die hier wat op in willen brengen. Deze mensen mogen nu hun verhaal doen of voor altijd zwijgen". Minerva stond op en wilde wat gaan zeggen. Droebel zag het maar keek gauw de andere kant op. Hij wilde net zijn hamer op de tafel slaan toen de stem van Harry luidkeels door de zaal heen klonk.

"STOP ik heer Potter van het aloude en Nobele huis Potter maak hierbij bezwaar". Iedereen was meteen stil en keek naar Harry. Droebel keek wat geïrriteerd en riep.  
"Het spijt mij Harry maar jou mening hierin telt hier niet". Weer wilde Droebel met zijn Hamer op de tafel gaan slaan.  
"STOP zij ik minister Droebel" klonk de felle stem van Harry weer. Droebel keek Harry aan en wilde wat zeggen. Harry hief zijn hand op en gaf hem een kwade blik. Droebel hield stil toen hij Augusta zag opstaan. Augusta gaf Harry een teken dat hij zijn verhaal mocht doen.

"Ik Harry James Potter, Heer Potter van het aloude en nobele huis Potter neem hier bij het recht om als bezitter van vier stoelen te spreken". De ogen van Droebel schoten vuur bij het horen van die tekst. Hij sloeg met zijn hamer luit op de tafel. Hij wilde Harry wel wat aan doen maar kon het verzoek van een heer niet weigeren.

"Ik hoop dat dit de laatste keer is dat ik mijn verhaal moet beginnen. Als dat niet zo is zal ik om uw verwijdering vragen minister". Droebel ging recht op staan en deed zijn mond open.  
"Voordat u wat zeg Minister Droebel, ik weet dat ik daarvoor minimaal vier huizen achter mij moet hebben staan. Daarom vraag ik u ook om nu te zwijgen. Ik kan u wel alvast vertellen dat ik die vier huizen ook daad werkelijk achter me heb staan". Droebel wist dat hij nu even moest zwijgen. Hij geloofde nooit dat Harry vier huizen achter zich had staan. Maar hij koos toch even eieren voor zijn geld. Perkamentus leek wat ongemakkelijker te worden toe hij Harry zo zag staan. Harry straalde de zelfde magie uit als toen hij dat met Daphne deed. Minerva begon langzaam te gloeien van trots. Maar deed er alles aan om haar ring te verbergen.

"Ik Harry Potter, roep hierbij mijn recht op om te spreken namens mijn huis, het aloude en nobele huis Potter. Aangezien het om mijn eigen persoon gaat en ik heer ben over mijn huis heb ik hier ook een stem in. En ook wel degelijk het recht omdat te doen.  
Echter is het algemeen bekend dat ik een heer ben geworden. En toch heeft niemand mij ingelicht over deze zaak. Ik zou graag mijn vier stoelen bij deze stemming bij voegen aan de kant van Minerva Anderling".

Droebel kon zich niet meer inhouden.  
"Dat zijn dan veertien stemmen en te weinig dus Perkamentus is". "STOP". Schreeuwde Harry nu vol uit.

"Minister mag ik u voorstellen aan Minerva Anderling, Jonkvrouwen van het al oude en nobele huis Anderling. Dit huis staat achter mij.  
"Minister mag ik u voorstellen aan Suzanne Bonkel Erfgenamen en jonkvrouwen van het aloude en nobele huis Bonkel. Ook dit huis staat achter mij.  
" Minister mag ik u voorstellen aan Daphne Goedleers erfgenamen en jonkvrouwen van het aloude en nobele huis Goedleers. Ook dit huis staat achter mij.  
" Minister mag ik u voorstellen aan Marcel Lubbermans Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Lubbermans. Ook dit huis staat achter mij.

De drie vrienden gingen als een blok achter Harry staan. Droebel slikte even en keek naar Augusta en David. Beide knikten dat ze achter Harry stonden.  
"Zoals u ziet minister Droebel heb ik hier vier huizen genoeg om u te verwijderen. Ik heb met huis Potter vier stoelen om te stemmen. Onder huis Potter vallen nog een aantal huizen. Die hebben ook drie stoelen bij elkaar. Dat maakt het totaal op 17 stoelen". Droebel beet op zijn onderlip Harry zag dat hij moeite moest doen om zichzelf in te houden. Dit was voor Harry leuk om aan te zien. Ook onder huis potter valt het huis Bogrod. Ook Bogrod heeft 1 stoel. En is mede daarom in mijn bezit.

"Ik Heer Griffoendor van het al oude en nobele huis Griffoendor sta Achter heer Potter van het aloude en nobele huis Potter". Droebel rees op en wilde protesteren. Harry zag hem staan en gooide zijn linker hand omhoog. Daar zat de ring van het huis van Griffoendor. Droebel slikte en keek vragend om zich heen. Harry die in zijn nopjes was keek gemeen en lachend naar minister Droebel.

"Ik heer Griffoendor geef mijn twee stoelen aan Minerva. Dat zijn dan 20 stoelen minister Droebel".

Droebel begon te lachen en keek nu met een hoge dunk naar Harry.  
"Het spijt me heer Potter maar 20 stoelen is niet genoeg. Er waren 21 stemmen voor Perkamentus dus hij is nu uw beschermer". Droebel sloeg met zijn hamer en dat was dat dacht hij. Perkamentus stond op en liep naar Droebel toe. En schudden hem joviaal de hand. Bijna iedereen was opgestaan en pakte hun spullen. Harry en zijn vrienden bleven onbewogen in het midden van de kamer staan. Met een knikje van Harry nam Marcel vervolgens het woord.

"IK HEER LUBBERMANS VAN HET ALOUDE EN NOBELE HUIS LEBBERMANS, DEEL U MEDE DAT WIJ HEER DROEBEL VERWIJDERD WILEN HEBBEN UIT SEZE RECHTSZAAL".

Schreeuwde Marcel door de zaal heen. Iedereen schrok en draaide zich om. Ze zagen Harry nog steeds onbewogen staan. Daphne en Suzanne stonden als een blok beton naast hem. En Marcel stond met een opgeheven hoofd achter hem. Droebel keek hem aan en vroeg.  
"Mijn heer Lubbermans waar denk u het recht vandaan te halen om mij te laten verwijderen". Riep Droebel hem kwaad toe. Marcel keek naar Harry. Harry keek hem aan en gaf hem opnieuw een knikje.

"Ik heer Lubbermans van het aloude en nobele huis Lubbermans. Deel u mede dat u meerdere malen heer Potter heeft onderbroken. Heer Potter heeft u gewaarschuwd dat u verwijderd zou worden als u dat zou blijven doen. Nu heeft u voor de zoveelste keer Heer Potter onderbroken toen hij u op de hoogte stelde van de 20 stoelen die hij in zijn bezit heeft. U hebt daarna meteen de rechtszaak gesloten. Het is echter onpersoonlijk, onbeschoft en zeer laatdunkend dat u Heer Potter niet eens vraagt of dat alles was. Het is ook omdat fijt dat ik u laat verwijderen. Wij staan achter heer Potter en daarom beledigt u niet alleen huis potter maar ook huis Lubbermans, Goedleers, Bonkel, Griffoendor en Anderling".

Het was alsof Droebel een klap in zijn gezicht kreeg. Hij was door een jongen van twaalf terecht gewezen en die had nog gelijk ook.  
"Het is al goed" beet Droebel hem toe.

"Nou meneer Potter wat had u nog meer te vertellen". Vroeg Droebel aan Harry. Harry echter deed net alsof hij hem niet hoorde. Droebel werd vuurrood en wilde uit zijn vel springen. Amalia zag het en liet Droebel door twee schouwers aan de kant zetten. "Mijn heer Potter wild u het ons alstublieft niet kwalijk nemen dat minister Droebel u zo respectloos heeft behandeld. Hij spreekt voor zichzelf en niet voor ons allemaal. Zou ik u dan mogen verzoeken om u verhaal af te maken". Harry glimlachte vervolgens naar Amalia.

"Ik neem het niemand anders dan Droebel zelf kwalijk. Maar ik was nog niet helemaal klaar". Harry haalde even diep adem.  
"Ik heer Prosper van het aloude en nobele huis Prosper sta achter huis Potter". Harry hief zijn rechter hand op en liet de ring van het Prosper huis zien.  
"Ik geef mijn 9 stemmen aan Anderling". Droebel kon zich weer niet in houden en gilde dat Harry te jong was en niet eens mocht stemmen. Dit was de druppel voor Harry.  
"Minister Droebel hier bij vraag ik de Wikenweegschaar om u te berechten op belediging van 7 aloude en nobele huizen. Dit mag op een later datum gebeuren".

De zaal was opnieuw hellemaal stil. Hier en daar hoorde je heel zachtjes en in de verte wat gemompel. Minerva keek Harry voltrots aan. Het zelfde deden Amalia. Augusta en David.

Suzanne, Daphne en Marcel hadden zich gedragen zo als heren en Jonkvrouwen van een huis, precies zo als ze dat horden te doen. Harry bracht zichzelf tot rust en keek een keer de zaal rond.  
"Wat meneer Droebel net schreeuwde daar had hij gelijk in. Ik heer Potter mag niet stemmen.  
Ik Heer Potter/ Griffoendor en Prosper van de aloude en nobele huizen Potter/ Griffoendor en Prosper, Benoem hierbij.  
Minerva Anderling/ Potter Tot woordvoerster en plaatsvervangend heer van het aloude en nobele huizen Potter/ Griffoendor en Prosper.  
Mag ik u dan voorstelen aan mijn vertegenwoordiger Minerva Anderling/ Potter mijn oma".

De handen van Harry gloeide helemaal op en de beide ringen verdwenen. Het zelfde gebeurde er bij Minerva. Bij haar verschenen de ringen om haar vingers. Harry liep naar haar toe en pakte haar hand en kuste de rug ervan. Daphne en Suzanne volgden Harry en hete haar welkom namens hun huizen. Dit deden ze waar iedereen bij stond. Marcel was als laatste die naar Minerva toe liep.

"Ik Heer Lubbermans van het aloude en nobele huis Lubbermans heet u welkom terug in ons midden Jonkvrouwen Anderling/Potter". En ook Marcel kuste de rug van haar hand. Met zijn vieren liepen ze de zaal uit en gingen meteen naar de lekke ketel. Dat had Harry en Marcel met zijn oma Grangran Afgesproken.


	5. (BTK 2) H 5 Gladianus Smalhart

(BTK2) H 5 Gladianus Smalhart

De vier verlieten snel het ministerie en liepen snel de lekken ketel binnen via de openhaard. Aan Tom de waard vertelde ze, dat ze in de gereserveerde kamer zouden zijn. Ook dit was iets wat Harry had afgesproken met Augusta.  
"Ik hoop echt dat het gelukt is Harry". Riep Suzanne terwijl ze neerplofte in een stoel. Daphne was naast Harry op de bank neergeploft. En had hem in een knuffel genomen. Marcel stond voor het raam en had een uitzicht op de wegisweg.

"Ik hoop het ook Suzanne, volgens Augusta en Isabella was dit de enige kans die ik had. En volgens hen ook de enige keuze". Antwoorden Harry bedachtzaam.

Daphne liet haar hoofd op de schoot van Harry vallen en keek hem van onderaf diep in zijn ogen. "Harry als het niet is gelukt dan moet je terug naar die dreuzels en ook nog eens gaan luisteren naar die oude geit. En ik wil niet dat je weggaat Harry". Smeekte Daphne bijna toen ze in de groene ogen van Harry staarde. Het was een gedachte die Harry ook door zich heen liet gaan. Jaren van mishandelingen hadden hem bang, angstig en hard gemaakt. Bella en Daphne echter hadden zijn Hart weer doen kloppen.

"Ik ga nooit meer terug Daphne. Wat die oude geit dan ook zou willen. Ik zal nooit meer teruggaan naar die dreuzels". Marcel legde een hand op de schouder van Harry. Harry verstijfde even bij die aanraking maar wist dat het Marcel was.

"Als jij terug moet help ik jou ontsnappen" vertelde Marcel hem plechtig. De deur sloeg open en Bella en Hermelien stonden zwaar ademend van het rennen in de opening van die deur. Bella rende vervolgens naar Harry en Daphne toe en nam hen beide in een innige knuffel. Hermelien was al naar Marcel toe gerend. En deed vervolgens het zelfde bij Marcel.  
"Lekker is dat ben ik weer de enige die alleen is" riep Suzanne met een pruillipje.  
"AAHHHHHHHHH" schreeuwde Suzanne toen ze onder haar vijf vrienden werd bedolven. Het was een heerlijk gevoel vond Bella. Ze had eindelijk meer vrienden en bovendien had ze Harry. Arabella stond inmiddels in een hoekje en lachte breed naar het gebeuren.

Bella en Hermelien vertelden hen dat ze nog niets wisten. Ze durfde niet te blijven en wilde net als de andere het besluit afwachten. Het duurde nog bijna een uur voordat de anderen er ook waren. Tops kwam als eerste binnen gerend. Ze was daar voor een opleiding 's opdracht geweest. "Harry je was geweldig, echt geweldig". Gilde ze uit toen ze recht op Harry af gin en hem in een knuffel nam. Samen met Tops belande Harry op de grond. Tops krabbelde overeind en bloosde door de onstuimigheid die ze had. Nu kwamen ook Amalia, Isabella en David naar binnen. De brede grijs die David op zijn gezicht had sprak boekdelen. Hij ging zitten en bleef maar van nee schudden.

Isabella en Amalia namen de vier toekomstige heren en Jonkvrouwen in een grote groep 's knuffel. Als laatste kwamen Remus en Augusta binnen. Ze ondersteunde een geschokte Minerva. Tom de waard kwam achter haar aangelopen met een grote fles vuurwhisky en heel veel glazen. Harry en Bella stonden op en liepen naar Minerva toe.  
"Gaat het oma" vroeg Harry meteen. Net als Bella had hij nu een blik die op ongeloof stond. Minerva nam een grootglas en gooide hem in een keer achter over.  
"Harry James Potter wil jij dat nooit meer doen" riep ze uit.

Harry keek zijn oma met grote ogen aan.  
"Jij en jouw vrienden hebben in een keer alles omgegooid. En als twaalf jarigen minister Droebel onder toezicht geplaatst". Ze keek Harry vervolgens doordringend aan.  
"En Perkamentus mag niets meer tegen jou zeggen zonder mijn toestemming". Vervolgde ze haar tirade met een lach.  
Harry kon het niet helemaal vatten. Augusta zag het en vertelde dat ze alles zou vertellen. Iedereen ging om de tafel zitten en keken allemaal ongeduldig naar Augusta.

"Jullie weten dat de ringen om de vingers van Minerva verschenen. Jullie namen waardig afscheid en lieten vervolgens de volwassenen in de zaal achter. Ik moet Jullie eerst zeggen dat jullie het geweldig hebben gedaan. Er zijn nog maar weinig heren en jonkvrouwen die zo waardig als jullie kunnen zijn". En Augusta nam een buiging naar de vier toekomstige lijders.  
"Toen Jullie de zaal waren uitgelopen, wilde Droebel weer het woord nemen. Hij werd meteen door Minerva tot zijgen gebracht". En Augusta lachte naar Minerva.  
"Droebel wist niet wat hem overkwam en hiel meteen zijn mond dicht. Over twee maanden moet hij voor komen wegens belediging van zeven huizen. Hij zal een boete krijgen en een schriftelijke verontschuldiging moeten geven. Dat hebben Jullie geweldig gedaan. En Harry omdat jij het wel heel erg duidelijk hebt gemaakt dat Minerva jou Oma is, Hoef jij geen beschermer meer te hebben. Jij hebt nu een familie".

Met trots keek Augusta nu naar Marcel.  
"Jonge van mij. Ik ben trots op jou. Zo als jij onze huizen hebt verdedigd was geweldig". Riep Augusta trots naar haar kleinzoon heer Marcel Lubbermans.  
"Ik mocht het van Harry doen oma" vertelde Marcel haar schuchter.

"Hoe dan ook jonge je hebt het geweldig gedaan en wij zijn trots op jou" vertelde David hem. Harry en Bella keken nog steeds bezorgd naar Minerva. Isabella legde een arm om hen heen en vertelde hen zachtjes.  
"Minerva is erg geschokt omdat Albus Perkamentus tegen haar tekeer wilden gaan". Harry keek naar zijn oma en begon kwaad te worden. Isabella voelde dat en vertelde hem meteen dat hij rustig moest worden.

"Minerva heeft Albus duidelijk gemaakt dat als hij nog een keer aan haar welp zou komen, dan zou ze hem dat". Iedereen begon een beetje te gniffelen.  
"Nou Minerva zou hem dan beheksen zo als je niet wild weten". Vertelde ze aan Harry en Bella. Minerva werd rood. Maar Harry en Bella namen haar in een trotse knuffel.

Met zijn allen genoten ze van een lunch in de lekke ketel. Er werd veel nagepraat en gelachen om de gezichten van Droebel en Perkamentus. Vervolgens namen ze afscheid van Tops om daarna gezamenlijk de wegisweg op te gaan.

Deze dag zouden ze ook meteen hun nieuwe schoolspullen gaan Halen. Eerst even naar goudgrijp voor goud en dan op weg naar de winkels. Als eerste gingen Harry en Minerva hun gewaden voorzien van het familiewapen van de Potter. Dit wapen zou nu op alle gewaden en kledingstukken van Harry en Minerva komen te staan. Onder het wapen stonden allemaal kleine wapentjes van alle huizen die onder huis Potter vielen. Het was een imposant gezicht, als je al die wapens op de rechter kant van hun gewaden zag.

Overal haalde ze de spullen die ze nodig hadden. Veren inkt potjes en de uilenvellen voor Hedwig.  
Van uit de verte hoorden ze ineens een hels kabaal. Er werd geschreeuwd en gegild. Het groepje keken de kant op van Klieder en vlek. Bella en Harry snelde zich er als eerste naar toe. Ze werden op de voet gevolgd door Daphne en Marcel. Op nog geen zes meter van de winkel vandaan. Zagen ze hoe Arthur Wemel al vechtend met Lucius Malfidus de winkel uit kwam. Twee groten Handen hielden de beide heren uit elkaar. De grote zwarte baard van Hagrid werd meteen herkent. Arthur en Lucius hingen nu een meter boven de grond. Beide waren een beetje in het wilde weg aan het schopten maar konden elkaar niet eens raken. Het duurde even voor ze weer tot rust kwamen.

Bella zag vervolgens een klein angstig meisje naar buiten komen. Ze had rood haar. Bella pakte zijn arm en fluisterde in zijn oor.  
"Kijk daar eens Harry, dat is die Ginny Wemel. Zou ze nog steeds zo bang voor haar moeder zijn". Harry haalde zijn schouders op en vertelde dat hij het niet wist. Beide liepen meteen op Ginny af en begroete haar vriendelijk.  
"Hoi Ginny hoe is het met jou" vroeg Bella haar. De ogen van Ginny werden groot toen ze van Bella naar Harry keek. Je kon aan haar zien dat ze verbaast was dat ze hen hier tegen kwam. Haar moeder stond in een rij die tot ver achter in de winkel liep.

Hermelien piepten en rende naar binnen. Marcel werd aan zijn arm mee getrokken. Bella en Harry lachen luid. Ze wisten allebei dat als Hermelien Boeken zag dan was ze niet meer te houden. Daphne was normaal ook zo maar wilde nu enkel bij Harry blijven. Ginny werd met de minuut roder en meer verlegen. Bella wilden het haar niet moeilijker maken en nam Harry mee naar binnen. Daphne volgde hen en keek stiekem haar ogen uit. De rij die in de winkel was liep ver door. Overal stonden moeders met heel veel boeken in hun handen te wachten. Harry snoof een beetje naar al die mensen en probeerde hun boeken te halen. Harry betaalde ook voor Bella omdat hij wist dat Arabella niet zo veel had.

Het was nog een heel gedoe om hun boeken te krijgen. Daphne was naast Harry komen staan en keek de kant van een tovenaar op. Bella volgde haar ogen en vroeg wie of dat was.  
"Dat is Gladianus Smalhart hij is een schrijver en een nep tovenaar. Dat zegt mijn moeder tenminste". Vertelde Daphne haar als of de man haar iets had een gedaan. Harry had opgemerkt dat ze al zijn boeken nodig hadden.

DANSEN MET TROLLEN. VAMPIEREN ZIJN SIMPEL TE DODEN.  
"Dit geloof je toch niet, Zou hij ook zo gelachen hebben toen hij met die trollen danste" vertelde Harry hen toen hij hen de boeken liet zien. Daphne en Bella lachte luid. Dit gaf vele geïrriteerde gezichten die hun kant uit keken. Gladianus Smalhart Keek ook hun kant op en zag tot zijn verbazing de grote Harry Potter staan.

_De kant van Gladianus Smalhart._

Daar staat Harry Potter de grote Harry Potter. Was de eerste gedachte die bij Gladianus Smalhart door hem heen ging. Hij wist dat Harry bekender was dan dat hij zelf was. Het zou heel goed voor hem zijn als hij een moment met Harry kon hebben. Speciaal als dat op een foto kwam te staan. Hij moest iets doen omdat mogelijk te maken.  
Hij zag hoe Harry zich omdraaide en weg wilde lopen. Het was nu of nooit dacht hij. Met zijn rechte hand pakte hij Harry ruw bij zijn schouder beet. Met een ruk trok hij Harry naar zich toe. Zijn linker hand gooide hij om hoog en strekte zijn vingers. Hij wilde gaan zwaaien en keek meteen naar Harry. Zijn witten tanden glommen alsof het lichtjes waren. De blik van Harry stond Angstig toen hun ogen kruisten. De blik van Harry schoot van zijn ogen naar zijn tanden. Daarna gingen ze naar zijn zwaaiende hand en weer naar zijn ogen. Een blauwe lichtflits kwam van de handen van Harry vandaan. Met een boog vloog Gladianus Smalhart vier meter naar achteren. Zijn hoofd kwam tegen de boeken planken die aan de muur zaten. Met die klap tegen zijn hoofd viel hij als een hoopje ellende neer.

_De kant van Harry Potter_

Harry keek hoe die Gladianus Smalhart naar zijn fans lachte. Die tanden glimmen allemaal van hem. Harry wist dat het een spreuk moest zijn en hij werd er niet goed van. Het was iets dat Harry niet kon uitstaan.

Mensen die de aandacht wilden van alles en iedereen. Harry keek even naar Bella en Daphne zij hadden ook een gezicht van Afschuw. Het was iets wat hem inwendig goed deed.

Verderop in de rij zag hij Hermelien en Suzanne staan. Beide hadden een blik van pure bewondering. Marcel die naast Hermelien stond was daarin tegen niet echt blij te noemen. "Kom we gaan" riep Harry naar Bella en Daphne. Hij pakte hun handen en wilde weg lopen. Van uit het niets viel er een hand ruw op zijn schouder. Harry verstijfde toen hij die grip op zijn schouder voelde. Met een ruk werd hij naar achteren getrokken.

Daphne en Bella voelden de handen van Harry uit hun handen glijden. Beiden keken om en zagen dat Harry werd terug getrokken. Harry zat klem tussen een arm, een hand op zijn schouder. Strak gedrukt tegen een zijkant van iemand die naast hem stond. Met angst keek hij omhoog. Daar zag hij de blinkende witte tanden van die Gladianus Smalhart. Ze keken hem vuil lachend aan. Harry zag hoe hij zijn hand ophief. Hoe hij zijn vingers uitstrekte en lachend naar hem keek. Paniek was alles wat er in Harry omhoog kwam. In zijn gedachten voelde hij de hand al op zijn wang. Met zijn ogen dicht geknepen, zijn armen en handen voor zijn gezicht wilde hij zichzelf beschermen.

Wat er was gebeurd wist hij niet. Er was een fel blauw licht en hij was vrij van de grip van de man. Struikelend viel Harry naar achteren. Zijn handen nog steeds voor zijn gezicht houdend. Rillend als eer rietje durfde hij niet meer te kijken.

_De kant van Daphne en Bella_.

Met hun vingers gevlochten in de handen van Harry liepen ze weg. Door de smalle gang liepen ze voor Harry uit. Met hun Handen achter hen en Harry voort trekkend. In eens verloren ze de grip op de handen van Harry. Als een draaide ze zichzelf om. Daar zagen ze Harry de paniek was in zijn ogen te lezen. De groenen ogen die bij beide dames hun harte deed smelten waren blank. Er was geen warmte geen liefde. Het was pure angst, nog erger als die dag dat ze bij de familie Goedleers in de keuken stonden.  
Harry werd door de arm van Gladianus Smalhart klem tegen hem aan gedrukt. Harry kon geen kant meer op. Ze zagen Gladianus Smalhart beginnen met zwaaien maar ze zagen ook dat Harry er anders over dacht. Bella en Daphne snelden zich naar hun Harry toe maar ze waren te laat. Harry haalden zijn handen en armen omhoog. Alles om zichzelf te beschermen. Het blauwe licht dat uit zijn handen ontsnapte raakte Gladianus Smalhart vol in de borstkast. Gladianus Smalhart schoot achter over en kwam als een hoop op de grond terecht. Harry struikelde naar achteren en kroop weer als een balletje in elkaar.

Bella snelde zich tussen Smalhart en Harry in. Daphne ging naast Harry zitten. Ze wilde zijn hand pakken maar hij trok hem meteen terug. Harry was duidelijk bang en wilde niet aangeraakt worden. Suzanne en Hermelien waren er ook aangekomen. Ze namen de plaats van Bella in. Bella ging aan de andere kant van Harry zitten. Samen met Daphne begonnen ze tegen hem te praten. Hoofdzakelijk sussende en lieve woorden. Maar het hielp niet. Harry was ineens voor alle aanraking doodsbang. En ze konden niet tot hem door dringen, wat of ze ook deden.

_De kant van Marcel, Hermelien en Suzanne._

Marcel ergerde zich dood aan hoe Suzanne en Hermelien naar die Smalhart keken. Hij zelf zag niet wat er zo bijzonder was aan die man. Het liefst had hij nou bij Harry gestaan. Die werd lachend mee getrokken door Daphne en Bella. Hij zag hoe de hand van Smalhart naar de schouder van Harry ging. De mooie groene ogen van Harry werden in eens dof. Ja zelf Marcel vond die ogen ook mooi. Hij werd er niet warm van. Maar hij vond ze mooier dan die litteken op zijn voorhoofd. Hij snapte Harry dan ook helemaal. Dat litteken was een dagelijkse herinnering aan het fijt dat hij geen ouders meer had. Zelf Had hij ook bijna geen ouders meer wat die lagen in het St Holisto zieken huis. Ze waren bijna helemaal gek gemaakt door dooddoeners, maar hij had ze nog. Er zou ooit een door braak kunnen komen maar dat was nog niet zeker.

Harry zat klem in de grip van Smalhart. Marcel pakte met iets teveel kracht de handen van Suzanne en Hermelien beet. De beide dames gilde een klein gilletje van pijn. En keken hem meteen kwaad en nijdig aan. Met een gebaar van zijn hoofd gaf hij aan dat ze naar voren moesten kijken. Ze keken beide in de doffe ogen van Harry. Harry was net zijn handen voor zijn gezicht aan het doen toen hun Marcel begrepen. Gezamenlijk renden de twee dames naar voren. Marcel echter liet hen los en rende naar buiten.

Hermelien en Suzanne Zagen een blauwe flits en hoorde meteen een klap. Smalhart lag in een hoop op de grond. Met moeite wurmde ze zich door de mensen heen. Iedereen wilde zien wat er was gebeurd. Daphne zat naast Harry op de grond en Bella stond verdedigend tussen hem en Smalhart in. Suzanne trok Hermelien mee en schreeuwde tegen Bella. "Ga naar Harry wij houden hem wel op een afstand.

Marcel was op weg naar buiten toen hij de klap hoorde. Even keek hij om. Iedereen was al voor hem gaan staan en hij kon niets meer zien. Snel liep hij door en keek om zich heen. Daar een meter of twintig stonden ze allemaal. "GRANGRAN" riep Marcel luid. "Harry, help, hij is bang".

_Buiten bij Klieder en vlek._

Alle volwassenen stonden bij elkaar toen ze de knal hoorde. Met gerichte ogen keken ze allemaal naar de ingang van Klieder en vlek. Niemand kwam naar buiten dus het zou wel mee vallen dachten ze. Toen was daar in eens Marcel. Hij schreeuwde naar zijn oma dat er iets met Harry was. Nog voor dat iemand kon reageren waren Minerva en Isabella al bij de deur. Met een zwaai van haar toverstok schoof Minerva de menigte in een keer aan de kant. Daar zag ze Harry zitten met Bella en Daphne naast hem. Suzanne en Hermelien stonden verdedigend tussen hem en een man dat als een hoopje op de grond lag. Wat er gebeurd was wisten ze niet. Wel zag ze hoe Bella en Daphne beide de tranen in hun ogen hadden staan.

Met slechts een paar passen was Minerva bij Harry. Ze keek op naar Isabella. "Neem Daphne en Bella mee naar het Potter kasteel ik neem Harry. En jullie twee naar buiten en nu". Riep ze bijna snauwerig tegen Suzanne en Hermelien. Minerva Verdwijnselde meteen naar het kasteel. Harry keek op naar zijn ome en krabbelde meteen achter uit. Ze waren in de zijkamer waar het portret van zijn ouders hing. In het hoekje bij dat portret kroop hij weer als een balletje in een. Lilly was in de benedenhoek van haar lijst gaan zitten en riep haar zoon.

"Harry kijk me aan. Kijk me aan wat is er met jou". Het klonk bijna alsof ze moest smeken. Harry echter kroop steeds meer in een. Bella, Daphne en Isabella kwamen ook naar binnen. Terwijl hun alles aan Minerva, Lilly en James vertelde. Ging Isabella voor Harry zitten. Ze gooide haar hele gevoel open en viel bijna flauw. Met tranen in haar ogen pakte ze de handen van Harry. Deze wilde hem meteen terug trekken maar ze hield hem tegen. Harry voelde dat ze zijn pijn en angst met hem deelde. Ze deed heel veel moeite om hem minder bang te maken maar het hielp niet. Harry was er niet meer. Hij had zich terug getrokken in zijn eigen wereld. Het was een goed jaar geweest en die Smalhart had alles met een gebaar verpest. Bella en Daphne stonden huilend achter Isabella. Hun Harry was een balletje van angst. Al die jaren van mishandeling hadden nu zijn tol geëist.

Nu kwam ook de rest binnen gelopen. Er brak een rumoer uit in de zijkamer die Harry alleen maar meer ineen deed kruipen. Toen ze hem zagen zitten was het ineens stil. David legde zijn hand op de schouder van Isabella. Zij had de handen van Harry nog steeds beet en schudde langzaam van nee. David draaide zich op en duwde iedereen uit de kamer. De blik in de ogen van zijn vrouw was genoeg voor hem. Buiten vertelde hij de anderen dat ze hoop moesten hebben. Hun vragende blikken was genoeg om hem bijna te vervloeken om een antwoord. Maar David moest zich eerst zelf herpakken voor hij een antwoord kon geven.

"Harry zit op dit moment in zijn eigen wereld. Als Minerva en Isabella hem er niet binnen een paar uur uit hebben zal hij daar in blijven zitten. We hebben dit vaker gezien en daar is bijna niets aan te doen". Even keek hij knikkend naar Marcel en Augusta. Augusta bracht de nu in huilen uitbarstende Marcel naar zich toe.

"Harry net als mijn moeder en vader dat kan toch niet" bracht hij snikkend uit. David liep op hem toe en legde zijn hand op zijn schouder.  
"Minerva en Isabella zullen er alles aan doen om hem weer terug te halen. Als het lukt dan is hij zo weer de oude. Maar we moeten het snel doen. Harry is nu doodsbang. En zolang hij bang is dan is er een kans. Als hij niet meer bang is dan is het niet meer mogelijk. Het enige wat we nu kunnen doen is hopen". Vertelde hij aan Marcel.

Snikken en happend naar lucht hield Marcel zijn oma vast. Hij kon het niet geloven.

Met zijn allen konden ze niets anders doen dan wachten. Bella was op een stoel gaan zitten en Daphne was tegen haar aan gekropen. Wat zich binnen in de kamer afspeelde was onduidelijk voor iedereen. De tranen stroomden vrij bij de beide dames. Suzanne zat bij haar tante. Marcel zat samen met Hermelien bij zijn oma. Arabella was naar de toverdranken kamer gestuurd. Ze moest verschillende toverdranken gaan maken voor Harry. Er was een teken van hoop geweest werd hun na bijna twee uur verteld. En nu moest er snel gehandeld worden. David was op weg naar Zweinstein. Het werd hem opgedragen om Poppy Plijster te gaan halen.

Tijdens zijn wandeling naar buiten kwam hij Andromeda en tops tegen. Ze hadden gehoord wat er was gebeurd en kwamen om te helpen. Ze wisten nog niet waarmee maar ze zouden alles voor hem doen. Ze waren nu allemaal Familie. Isabella kwam naar nog een uur naar buiten. Ze vertelde dat ze Harry zover hadden dat hij reageerde. Maar ook dat hij niet uit zijn wereld kon komen. Ze moesten een Legilimens specialist hebben. (iemand die bij iemand in zijn gedachten kan treden). De enige die ze kon die dat konden waren Perkamentus en Severus. Maar ze moest er niet aan denken dat Harry hen als eerste zou zien als hij terug kwam.

Andromeda Hoorde het en riep meteen.  
"Bella jij kunt het doen. Jij hebt die gaven al heel jou leven. Ik kan me nog herinneren dat jij mij in jou gedachte haalde toen jij net 4 jaar was. Het is een tweede natuur voor jou". Toen Andromeda dat vertelde viel bij bijna iedereen het kwartje. Dat was dus wat Bella met Harry en Marcel had gedaan in de zieken zaal op Zweinstein. Bella stond op en pakte de hand van Daphne.  
"Jij gaat ons helpen. Harry houdt van ons allebei en wij moeten het doen".


	6. (BTK 2) H 6 Een wereld zonder liefde

(BTK 2) H 6 Een wereld zonder liefde.

_Van af het moment dat David iedereen verwijderde. En Harry alleen had achtergelaten bij Minerva en Isabella. _

*#*

David had iedereen uit de kamer verwijderd. Minerva stond achter Isabella en wist niet wat ze moest doen. Langzaam liet ze zichzelf zakken en ging ook bij Harry zitten. Harry zat nog steeds met trillende handen in de handen van Isabella. Zijn ogen stonden dof. Dat was een teken dat Harry zich had terug getrokken in zijn eigen wereld. Ze moesten een manier vinden om Harry weer bij de levende te krijgen. Maar het was iets wat makkelijker gezegd was dan gedaan. Lilly zat in het hoekje van hun schilderij. Ook Lilly wist niet wat ze kon doen. Ze had hem nog maar net terug en dreigde hem nu alweer kwijt te raken. En dat allemaal dankzij Albus Perkamentus. Want hoe ze het ook wende of keerde. Albus was de genen geweest die dit teweeg had gebracht.

Isabella probeerde van Alles te vragen aan Harry, ze hoopte dat het zou lukken maar er kwam geen reactie. Het was een halfuur later toen Lilly het van Isabella overnam. Zolang ze hem voelde, en ze voelde dat hij angstig was dan was het goed. Dan hoorde hij ook alles wat er tegen hem gezegd werd. Nu was het alleen maar de bedoeling dat je het juiste vertelde. En net dat ene ding vertelde dat Harry even deed op kijken. Maar ook Lilly had het niet in een halfuur voor elkaar gekregen. Nu was het de beurt aan James om het te proberen. Hij vertelde Harry van alles. Over zijn tijd op school en over Sirius. Over de grappen die ze beide hadden uitgehaald. En ook de keren dat ze net waren ontkomen aan een van de professoren.

Maar bij James reageerde Harry ook niet. Nu probeerde Minerva het voor een halfuur. Ze vertelde over hoe blij ze was toen ze wist dat ze zijn oma was en ook hoe veel ze van hem hield. Ze vertelde hoe ze altijd bij Lilly kwam toen hij nog een baby was. En hoe ze van Lilly uren aan een stuk met hem moest gaan zitten. Nu pas begreep ze ook waarom Lilly dat wilde. De tijd ging voor bij en het lukte maar niet om Harry uit die trans te krijgen.  
"We raken hem kwijt Minerva ik verlies mijn grip" gilde Isabella in eens uit.

Ze waren nu twee uur bezig en kwamen geen stap dichter bij. Harry trok zich verder terug zijn eigen wereld in. Hij wilde niet meer. Die Smalhart had het echt verpest voor hem. Isabella keek op naar Lilly die zat met tranen in haar ogen.  
"Lilly wanneer was Harry het gelukkigst toen hij een baby was". Vroeg Isabella aan Lilly. Lilly stond op en ging door haar schilderij heen lopen. Ze moest het weten maar ze kwam er niet op. Wanneer was Harry het gelukkigst geweest. Hij was nog maar net een jaar. Lilly kwam weer bij de lijst in het hoekje zitten.  
"Ik weet het niet Isabella hij was nog zo klein. Ik weet alleen dat hij altijd lachte als Aneing kwam".

Harry draaide zijn hoofd naar het schilderij toe.  
"Ja dat is het ik voel hem weer" gilde Isabella bijna. Harry draaide zijn hoofd weer terug en trok zich weer terug in zichzelf.  
"Wat zei jij net Lilly". "Het was Aneing". En weer draaide Harry zijn hoofd bij dat woord. Lilly keek naar Harry en toen naar Minerva.  
"Mam jij was Aneing weet je nog wel. Jij moest uren en uren dat liedje zingen voor hem". Minerva keek Lilly aan en toen wist ze het ook weer. Meteen ging ze naast Harry zitten en trok hem met de hulp van Isabella op haar schoot. Isabella pakte zijn handen en voelde dat hij zich weer terug wilde trekken.  
Langzaam begon ze een oud Iers liedje op zijn schots te zingen. Het liedje was O Danny boy.

David kwam even om het hoekje kijken toen hij het liedje hoorde. Isabella keek om en lachte naar hem.  
"Vertel Arabella dat ze de drankjes moet gaan maken die Poppy altijd wild hebben. En Haal Poppy meteen uit Zweinstein". David keek naar zijn vrouw en vroeg. "Wat kan ik de anderen vertellen". Vertel dat er hoop is David meer kan ik nog niet zeggen. Harry moet eerst gaan praten. Als hij dat doet dan hebben we hem". David knikte en liep naar de anderen terug.

Isabella deed haar ogen dicht om Harry beter te voelen. Langzaam verscheen er een glimlach op haar gezicht. Ook Minerva had haar ogen dicht. Ook bij haar kwam er een gevoel naar boven. Ze bleef zingen en herhaalde het liedje iedere keer. Langzaam schommelde ze haar kleinzoon van twaalfjaar. Heen en weer.

"Hij zit vast hij kan niet terug. Ik voel dat hij de weg kwijt is" riep Minerva ineens uit. Isabella keek naar haar op en vertelde dat ze gelijk had. Harry was de weg kwijt geraakt en had zich op een veilige plek, een plek die voor hem veilig was verborgen.  
"Hoe komt het dat jij hem in een keer kan voelen Minerva". Was de vraag van Isabella. Minerva keek Isabella aan maar wist het zelf ook niet.

"Dat komt door de genade spreuk. Hij is nu in volle werking. En je zal hem nooit meer kwijt raken mam". Lilly legde aan Isabella uit wat ze voor Harry en haar moeder had gedaan. En ook dat ze nu elkaar zouden voelen. Over een tijdje zou ze ook zijn pijn kunnen voelen. En zolang als Minerva naar Harry blijft zoeken dan zal Harry nooit ver weg zijn. Ook niet in zijn eigen geest. De vraag was nu alleen maar waar was hij. James vertelde dat ze een Legilimens nodig hadden. Die zou in de gedachten van Harry kunnen gaan zoeken en hem daar weer weg halen.

Harry die langzaam heen en weer werd geschud begon te brabbelen. Aneing, Aneing. Het was niet veel maar het gaf moet. Isabella stond op en liep naar buiten. Inmiddels waren ze drie uur bezig geweest. Harry brabbelde alleen maar het woord Aneing. Ze wisten dat hij naar Minerva op zoek was. Aneing betekende dat hij haar aan het roepen was. Minerva moest door blijven zingen en hoopte dat hij zo de uitgang kon vinden. Isabella kwam terug naar binnen met Bella en Daphne. Lilly keek met een glimlach op. James echter was sceptisch. Lilly wist het echter al.  
"Jij bent een Legilimens van naturen he Bella. Dat dacht ik al in jullie herinneringen te zien".

Bella lachte verlegen maar knikte.  
"Ik weet alleen niet hoe ik het moet doen". Lilly keek haar even aan en lachte weer.  
"Bella jij kunt het. Ik weet dat je het kunt het enige wat jij hoeft te doen is willen". Bella knikte op nieuw en ging op de grond zitten. Harry werd voor Bella op de grond gezet. Minerva ging achter hem zitten en bleef zingen. Daphne nam plaats naast Bella en pakte net als Bella een hand van Harry. Met haar andere hand pakte ze de hand van Bella en wachtte af. Isabella had op haar beurt weer de handen van Harry en de dames in die van haar genomen.

Bella keek recht in de ogen van Harry en vroeg of ze naar binnen mocht komen. Ze was nog niet uitgesproken of ze was al binnen. Op de een of andere manier had Harry haar herkend en haalde haar binnen. Met doffe ogen draaide Bella haar hoofd naar Daphne.  
"Harry ik heb hier nog iemand zitten die wild jou ook spreken kan ze mee komen". Het duurde even maar Bella hoorde zijn stem.  
"Ik weet niet waar ik ben Bella. Het is hier zo donker. En ik kan de uitgang niet vinden. Ik weet dat mijn oma mij aan het roepen is, ik hoor haar liedje. Maar ik kan haar niet vinden". Het was een soort smeekbede die Harry aan Bella vroeg. Bella vroeg weer of ze de andere persoon naar binnen mocht halen.  
"Als ze me kan helpen is het goed. Maar vertrouw ik haar ook". Het was de angst in zijn stem die nu even de boventoon voerde.  
"Harry je houdt net zo veel van haar als van mij". Toen Bella hem dat had verteld was het goed.

*#*

Daphne wist niet wat er gebeurd was maar ze stond nu midden in een woonwijk. Had ze net nog een beetje met angst in de doffe ogen van Bella zitten kijken. Stond ze nu midden in een straat.

"Waar zijn we Bella".  
"We zijn op de plek waar Harry is opgegroeid. En hij heeft zich hier verborgen. Nu is het aan ons om hem te vinden. Hij zelf weet dat het donker is maar hij weet niet waar hij is". Daphne keek om haar heen en zag allemaal de zelfde huizen. Overal hing het bordje met nr. 4. De straat waar in ze liepen was donker en koud. Daphne werd een beetje Angstig en keek vragend naar Bella. Bella echter was Bella niet meer. Daphne zag nu de volwassen Bellatrix naast haar lopen.

"Dit is de gedachte kamer van Harry. Dit is ook zijn hele leven geweest. Als jij goed om je heen kijkt zie de echte straat. De straat en de wereld zo als Harry het altijd beleefd heeft. Toen Smalhart zijn hand omhoog deed dacht Harry dat hij geslagen zou worden. Dus is hij naar de enige plek gegaan waar hij dacht dat hij veilig zou zijn. Zijn wereld in zijn gedachte". Daphne keek nu eens goed om zich heen. Alles was grauw Het gras voor de huizen was donker groen. Het leek eerder dood te zijn dan levend. De lucht was donker en grijs. Bomen waren dood of leken stervende. Nu keek Daphne weer naar de volwassen Bellatrix.  
"Wie ben jij als ik vragen mag". Bellatrix glimlachte bij die vraag en keek Daphne aan.

"Ik Ben de volwassen Bellatrix Zwart. Ik weet ook niet waarom, maar in de gedachten wereld word ik altijd volwassen. Jij kent mij als Bella. Als wij straks Harry hebben gevonden dan zal ik terug veranderen in Bella. Maar tot die tijd zal je het met mijn volwassen ik moeten doen". Daphne keek even bedenkelijk. Daphne had zich al een tijdje afgevraagd hoe Bella als volwassenen zou zijn. En nu had ze het ook gezien. Ze kwam heel aardig over en ze leek echt voor Harry te voelen.

"We moeten in de huizen gaan bekijken. Het zijn herinneringen en in een van die herinneringen zit hij vast. Het zal een van de weinige herinneringen zijn die echt gelukkig is. Maar we moeten hem vinden. Hoe donkerde het huis hoe slechter de herinnering. Dus we moeten naar een lichter huis kijken dan die we nu allemaal zien". In de verte zagen ze een huis dat helemaal in de schaduw stond. Door het raam zagen ze de oom van Harry. Hij stond luit te schreeuwen en zwaaide met zijn riem boven zijn hoofd. Beide dachten het zelfde. In de gang zagen ze een hele rij met trappen en kasten. Daar zou hij niet zitten. Dit was alles maar niet veilig of leuk.

Daphne knikte vast beraden en liep op het eerste volgende huis af. Met een diepe zucht deed ze de duur open en keek naar Binnen. Bellatrix stond nu achter haar en keek met haar mee.  
"Daphne, dat is onze schoolplein van vroeger. En dat ben ik". Bellatrix wees naar een klein meisje dat vrolijk met Harry speelde.  
"Dit is best wel een leuke herinnering als ik het zo bekijk" vertelde Daphne. Het gezicht van Bellatrix veranderde in een keer en straalde haat uit. "Het spijt me Daphne maar deze is niet leuk. Zijn neef Dirk had hier straf gehad. We dachten dat hij de hele pauze binnen moest blijven. Dus Harry en ik speelde voor het eerst dat jaar tikkertje. Jammer genoeg hadden wij het mis Dirk mocht toch naar buiten. Kijk maar en je zult het zien".

**_De kleine Harry speelde vrolijk met Bella. Ze rende lachend achter elkaar aan. Er waren nog een aantal kinderen die met hen mee speelde. Daphne zag dat Harry blij was. Hij was schriel en erg mager net zo als hij was toen hij voor het eerst op school kwam. Maar hij was hier blij. Dit kon toch nooit een vreselijke gedachte zijn bedacht Daphne zich. Er ging een deur open en er kwam een trol van een jongen naar buiten. "_****Dat is zijn neef Dirk" hoorde Daphne, de stem van Bellatrix tegen haar zeggen". _Ze keek die jongen onderzoekend aan. Hij was net een Korzel of een kwast. Een van die vriendjes die Draco ook altijd bij zich had. Zo eentje met meer vet en spieren dan hersenen. Onder een boom lag een stok van ongeveer 60 cm. Dirk pakte hem op en liep daarmee recht op Harry af. Harry had hem echter niet gezien. Voor dat Harry het wis had Dirk al naar hem uitgehaald. De stok belande midden op zijn rug. Harry gilde het uit van de pijn en keek bang naar zijn neef. Zijn neef keek rond en schreeuwde. "Ik heb toch gezegd dat niemand met hem mocht spelen dus doe het dan ook niet". Weer hief Dirk de stok omhoog. Met een Harde klap kwam hij opnieuw op de rug van Harry terecht. Zo ging Dirk nog even door en er was niemand die wat deed om hem te helpen. Alleen Bella wilde hem helpen maar zij werd tegen gehouden door de vrienden van Dirk._**

Bellatrix trok de deur van het huis dicht. Ze had genoeg gezien. Daphne stond aan de grond genageld.  
"Heeft Harry ooit wel eens iets leuks mee gemaakt" was de vraag van Daphne. Bellatrix keek haar met huilende ogen aan.  
"Ik weet het echt niet meer" moest Bellatrix haar eerlijk bekennen. Voor de ogen van Daphne zakte Bellatrix door haar knieën heen. Met een hevige snikken en vallende tranen vertelde ze aan Daphne.

"Ik kan me bijna geen leuk dingen herinneren die Harry heeft gehad. Zelfs toen hij bij ons was, was hij bang. Niet voor ons maar voor als hij terug ging. Op een gegeven moment deden we niets leuks meer met hem. We deden dat zodat hij thuis niets leuks kon vertellen. En als hij niets leuks kon vertellen werd hij ook niet gestraft". Daphne keek met afschuw naar Bellatrix. Ze deden niets leuks zo dat Harry niet werd gestraft. Het enige wat Daphne kon doen was Bellatrix troosten en helpen met haar verdriet. Na tien minuten trok ze haar ruw omhoog en vertelde dat ze verder moest.

Ze liepen door en keken door de ramen van ieder huis. Bij iedere herinnering vertelde Bellatrix wat voor een het er was. Als ze er zelf niet bij was geweest dan had ze het in het boekje gelezen. Bij een deur was het even anders. Er was kleur en vrolijkheid.

**_Op de drempel voor de deur stond een klein mandje. In dat mandje lag een baby'tje. Bellatrix en Daphne zagen de mooiste groene ogen. Zelfs in zijn herinneringen werden ze er warm van. Op zijn voorhoofd had hij een hele kleine bliksemschicht. Het was het litteken waardoor hij zo beroemd was geworden. Van uit de verte kwam er een kat aangelopen en veranderde in Minerva. Ze ging naast Harry zitten en begon het liedje O Danny Boy te zingen. Zachtjes wiegde ze de kleine Harry in slaap. "O Harry ik wou dat jij familie was dan kon ik jou mee nemen. Jouw moeder was als een dochter voor mij. En jouw vader, ja die was ook bijzonder". Vertelde Minerva men een lach. "Volgens Albus ben jij hier veilig en we moeten hem vertrouwen. Ik hoop jou over tien jaar weer te zien. Aneing zal op jou wachten. Word gelukkig Harry en kom heelhuids terug"._**

Nu was het Daphne die de deur dicht trok.  
"Minerva wist het dus echt niet. Ze heeft echt nooit geweten dat ze zijn oma was". Bij beide dames stroomde de tranen nu rijkelijk.  
"Dit is de eerste mooiste herinnering die hij heeft. En ook de laatste voor een lange tijd". Vertelde Bellatrix aan Daphne. Ik kan me herinneren dat hij echt blij was toen hij bij Arabella naar binnen liep en Minerva zag staan". Daphne keek haar verbaasd aan. Bellatrix glimlachte en ging op de stoeprand zitten. Met een tikje van haar hand gaf ze aan dat Daphne naast haar moest komen zitten. Bellatrix keek even recht voor uit en riep naar Harry.  
"Harry ik weet dat jij ons kunt horen. We zoeken jou maar we willen jou hulp hebben. Kun jij ons iets laten zien". Daphne begreep het niet, maar toen hoorde ze van uit het niets de stem van Harry.  
"Wat wil jij weten Bella, ik kan kijken of ik het nog weet". Bellatrix zuchtte even en vroeg.

"Laat ons de herinnering zien van nadat je Minerva had ontmoet bij Arabella"?

**_Harry stond in de gang en stelde zich voor.  
"Dag mevrouw" Zei Harry lief.  
"Dag Jonge ik ben Minerva Anderling". "Hallo, ik ben Harry, Harry Potter".  
"Jij bent Harry potter". Riep Bella lijkbleek uit. Harry knikte van ja.  
"Gaan jullie maar boven spelen" vertelde Arabella aan hen. De herinnering veranderde in de kamer van Bella.  
"Bella ik ken die vrouw ergens van. Ik weet niet waar van maar ik ken de naam Aneing. En als ik daaraan denk dan zie ik haar. Ze zinkt dan ook een liedje voor mij iets over een jongen genaamd Danny. Dat is ook de enige herinnering die mij helpt als ik in de kast zit opgesloten. Ik hoor haar dan zingen en het voelt veilig._**

"Dat was de eerste keer dat ik met Harry had gespeeld en gepraat. Ik kon Harry toen al bijna een jaar". Het was de eerste keer dat Daphne, Bellatrix geroerd naar een herinnering zag kijken. Daphne wilde haar niet storen in haar gedachte want ze zag dat het veel voor haar betekende. "Bella het is hier donker en ik kan een klein licht puntje zien in de verte. Ik denk dat ik in een kast zit of zo". Klonk de stem van Harry ineens van ver af. Daphne keek Bellatrix aan en wist het ook.  
"Harry zit in het huis dat in de schaduw staat. Dat huis met die gang en al die kasten onder de trap". Was hun gelijktijdige antwoord.

Ze rende meteen naar het huis dat in de schaduw stond en gooide de deur open. Dit huis hadden ze al eerder gezien. Er was een lange gang met heel veel trappen. Onder iedere trap zat een kast. Daphne trok de eerste open en zag een kussen en een matras. Er lag een dunne deken op het matras en er stonden drie kleine poppetjes op een plank.  
"Dat zijn de enige speeltjes die hij ooit heeft gehad. Hij had ze mee genomen omdat dirk ze in de tuin had laten liggen". Vertelde Bellatrix toen ze de blik van Daphne zag. Daphne werd bleek bij de gedachten alleen al. Iedere herinnering van Harry die leuk was eindigde slecht. Er was niets vrolijks geweest in zijn leven. Wat ze maar niet kon snappen was dat hij hiernaar toe was gevlucht. Hier voelde hij zich veilig en er was niets leuks.

*#*

(Velen trapkasten later en vele irritaties later).

Bellatrix trok een kast open waar tralies achter zaten. Langzaam verscheen het gezicht van Harry. Er was een grijns te zien die de harten van de dames meteen weer deed smelten. Met een Alohomora spreuk opende ze de deur van de tralies. En Harry kwam naar buiten gelopen. Samen met Bellatrix en Daphne liep hij naar buiten het huis uit. Even keek hij om zich heen en toen naar Daphne.

Hij vloog om de nek van Daphne en kuste haar vol op haar lippen. Daphne werd slap in haar knieën en kon bijna niet meer blijven staan. Ze had een verdwaasde blik toen Harry haar los liet. Harry grijnsde nu nog breder. Hij draaide zich om en keek naar de volwassen Bellatrix. Ook haar nam hij in een knuffel en wilde haar een kus geven. Echter Bellatrix deed haar hand voor zijn mond. Harry keek haar met grote verbaasde ogen aan.

"Harry ik weet niet hoe ik hier ben gekomen. En ook niet waarom ik volwassen ben als ik in de gedachte wereld ben. Maar ik kan me veel herinneren. Het is als of ik mijn leven al een keer heb geleefd. En het is ook alsof dit een tweede kans is. Ik weet dat er maar weinig goede herinneringen zijn die jij hebt maar er zijn er voor mij zoveel. De goede die ik nu heb zijn allemaal van jou. Daphne hier heeft het laatste jaar ook alleen maar goede herinneringen aan jou net als Marcel, Suzanne en Hermelien.

Mijn eerste Herinnering aan jou is de kus die je mij in Azkaban gaf. Die kus heeft bij mij alles doen veranderen. Ik hou van jouw Harry. Die kus heeft mijn leven veranderd, en heeft mij jou leren kennen. En ik heb toen voor het eerst echte liefde gevoeld. Harry jij bent voor ons belangrijk vergeet dat nooit. Oma mini heeft nu al drie uur O Danny boy voor jou gezongen. Ze doet het om jou terug te krijgen. Net als dat Isabella nu al drie uur jou handen heeft vast gehouden. Jouw hele Familie zit buiten op jou te wachten. En ik denk dat jij verbaasd zal zijn als je ze allemaal ziet".

Het was een heel verhaal dat Bellatrix tegen Harry had verteld. Harry keek haar doordringend aan en knikte een beetje.  
"Het is moeilijk Bellatrix. Ik weet niet wat houden van is. Ik wil liefde geven maar ik weet niet hoe. Ik wil houden van maar ik weet niet hoe". PATS! Een vlakke hand van Bellatrix kwam op de wang van Harry terecht. Met grote ogen keek hij haar weer aan.  
"Harry James Potter. Jij bent de jonge die bleef leven. Jij bent de jongen die de steen der wijzen heeft gered. Jij bent de jonge die Minerva, Adromeda en tops in jou Familie neemt. Jij laat mij en Arabella bij jou in jou kasteel wonen zonder ook maar iets terug te vragen. Jij bent de jongen die Daphne red van het huis van Zwadderich. Jij toont meer liefde dan wie dan ook. En daarom houden we van jou". Bellatrix schreeuwde het tegen hem. Alles en alleen maar om het goed tot hem door te laten dringen.

Ze keek hem recht in de ogen aan en pakte zijn wangen beet. Ze wist dat ze weer in de kleine Bella ging veranderen maar ze moest het doen. Met alle liefde die ze voor Harry had kuste ze hem vol op zijn lippen. Harry sloot zijn ogen en liet de liefde in zich stromen. Zijn hard voelde alle liefde. Hij werd warm van binnen en begreep het nu allemaal. Hij opende zijn ogen en keek in die van Bella, zijn Bella van twaalf jaar. Voordat Minerva wist wat er was gebeurd had Harry zich omgedraaid en haar op haar wang gekust. Om haar daarna in een van de liefste knuffels te nemen die hij maar kon. "Ik hou van u oma Aneing". Hij huilde nu Harde dan dat hij ooit gehuild had. Zijn lichaam schokte van de hikkende adem die hij naar binnen haalde. Het duurde even voor hij zichzelf weer in bedwang had.

Nu draaide hij zich weer om naar Bella en Daphne en nam ook hun weer in een knuffel. Bij beide kuste hij hun snel op de lippen en vertelde dat hij ook van hen hield. Nu keek hij naar Isabella en vloog haar om de nek. Ze huilde tranen van geluk. Ze voelde op dit moment enkel en alleen maar liefde van Harry. "Dankjewel voor alles" fluisterde hij ook bij haar in het oor. En kuste haar liefdevol op de wang.

Door al het rumoer dat ze in de zij kamer makten kwam de rest ook naar binnen. Iedereen zag Harry in het midden van de kamer staan. Hermelien was een van de eerste die om de nek van Harry vloog. Suzanne en Marcel volgden er vlak na. Harry vertelde iedereen dat hij van hen hield. De volwassen Bellatrix had hem de liefde laten zien die hij al gaf. En nu wist hij het ook. David gebaarde Harry dat hij even moest mee komen.

In de leefkamer naast de zijkamer zat nog steeds een klein meisje te huilen. Het was Aristona die daar nog zat. Ze was als enige nog niet naar binnen geweest. Harry stond met Bella en Daphne achter zich midden in de deur opening.  
"Dag Aristona ik ben er weer" vertelde Harry haar. Aristona stond op en rende op Harry af. Met beide handen en armen zwaaide ze en sloeg ze om en om op de borstkast van Harry. Snikkend en huilend schreeuwde ze naar Harry.  
"Jij klier, hoe kun je. Wil je dat nooit meer doen. Weet jij hoe bezorgd wij waren". De tranen stroomde hart over haar kleine wangetjes. Langzaam werden haar slaande bewegingen minder. Harry sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en trok haar in een knuffel.  
"Wil je dat nooit meer doen Harry. We zijn zo bezorgd om jou geweest. En ik wil mijn zuster nog langer met jou pesten. Ik hou van je als je dat maar weet". Fluisterde ze zacht genoeg zodat alleen Harry, Daphne en Bella het konden horen.  
"En ik hou van ook van jouw Aristona. En ik zal proberen om net zo gek te blijven als jij". Dit zorgde voor nog drie klappen op zijn rug. En wel zodat de drie dames tegelijk "JIJ PUMMEL" riepen.

Hoewel Harry het niet vertelde Waren de woorden van Aristona belangrijker voor hem geweest dan welke woorden dan ook.


	7. (BTK 2) H 7 Voorbereidingen en naar scho

(BTK 2) H 7 Voorbereidingen en naar school.

Harry had nadat de meeste weer weg waren zijn verhaal verteld. David en Isabella waren er het meest in geïnteresseerd. Vooral toen Daphne en Bella vertelde hoe het geheugen van Harry er uit had gezien. Het was een deprimerende plaats volgens hen allemaal. Helaas daar was niet veel aan te doen. Alleen als Harry steeds meer leuke herinneringen zou krijgen zou die plaats zich zelf ook op gaan fleuren. David vertelde hoe bang hij was geweest dat Harry er net zo zou bij komen te zitten als de ouders van Marcel. Lilly die dit verhaal had gehoord had daar misschien een op lossing voor.

"Toen ik met Alice Lubbermans onze rituelen aan het doen was zijn we langs een ander ritueel gekomen. Deze zou er voor zorgen dat we ons zelf konden opsluiten in ons eigen hoofd. Het verhaal van Harry was het zelfde. Hij zat in een kast achter een geslote deur. Het zou inhouden dat Harry er altijd uit zou kunnen komen met hulp. Als het Alice en haar man gelukt is dan zitten hun nu ook opgesloten. Nu moeten we alleen maar het woord vinden dat hun gedachten een beetje opent. Jammer alleen dat het al zo lang geleden is geweest".

Iedereen keek een beetje naar iedereen. Zou het werkelijk kunnen. Zouden Frank en Alice Lubbermans weer terug in ons midden kunnen komen. Minerva keek een beetje vragend naar Lilly.  
"Hoe denk je dat te kunnen doen als het zou kunnen". Vroeg Minerva aan Lilly.  
"Mam ik heb een hoop voorbereidingen met Alice gedaan om Voldermort tegen te werken. Dit is er een van. Net als ons schilderij. Je wist dat ze gemaakt moesten worden voor we dood waren. Op die manier konden wij al onze herinneringen erin doen. Alice en Frank hebben er ook zo een. Ons opsluiten in onze geest was ook zo een ritueel. Alleen was het de bedoeling dat we dan binnen een paar dagen weer teruggehaald konden worden. Het is nu elf jaar dat ze daar opgesloten zitten. Dus ik kan ze laten terug komen, maar het kan jaren duren voor ze wakker zijn. Bij Harry was het een verassing. Ik weet dat Harry in zijn wieg bij ons lag toen wij dat ritueel deden. Marcel had naast hem gelegen. En ik had nooit verwacht dat hij het ook zou kunnen. Maar hij is nu gelukkig ook weer terug".

De vraag bleef echter hoe zouden ze het kunnen doen. Hoe konden ze Alice en Frank Lubbermans weer terug halen. Harry stond op en rende naar boven. Iedereen keek hoe hij weg rende. Een paar minuten later was hij weer terug. Hij had twee kleine schilderijtjes in zijn handen.  
"Ja dat is het. Goed zo Harry jij bent geweldig. Blij dat jij net zo denkt als je moeder" riep James vrolijk. Iedereen keek meteen naar James. Niemand wist namelijk wat hij echt bedoelde.  
"Dat zijn onze extra schilderijen. We kunnen daar heen om ons op een andere plaats te laten zien. Als we die van Lilly bij Alice neer zetten dan kan Lilly haar proberen terug te halen. Als we haar dan zo ver hebben kan Bella of iemand anders haar bevrijden. Hoe wel Bella mij niet zo een goed idee lijkt. Sorry Bella". Even dachten ze allemaal na en knikte toen instemmend.

Isabella zou de volgende dag naar het ziekenhuis gaan om Lilly daar neer te zetten. Tegen Marcel en Augusta mocht niets gezegd worden. Ze wisten namelijk niet of het na zolang nog zou werken. Dus ze wilde hen geen valse hoop geven. Harry wilde de volgende dag weer naar Azkaban. Hij wilde Sirius en Bellatrix weer zien. Harry legde uit dat hij niet wist waarom precies maar dat het belangrijk was. Iets vertelde hem dat hij daar heen moest. En nu het nog maar een week zou zijn voor ze weer op weg zouden gaan naar school, moest het nu gebeuren.

Een dag later was Harry met Daphne op weg naar Azkaban. Bella had besloten om achter te blijven. Ze wilde zichzelf niet laten schrikken. Het klonk raar toen ze het zo vertelde. Maar het was ook waar. De Bellatrix in Azkaban wist nog niet dat ze teruggestuurd zou worden. En niemand wist ook nog niet waarom. Harry echter had het gevoel dat hij haar moest helpen. Iets in zijn geest had verteld dat hij de rede was dat ze teruggestuurd zou worden. Met Daphne's hand in zijn hand liep hij eerst naar Sirius. Sirius zat al op hem te wachten en keek verlangend. Harry vertelde dat hij het geweldig had met zijn oma. En dat ze hem nog steeds aan zijn strafwerk hield. Sirius werd daar een beetje bleek van. Na een half uurtje keek Sirius de richting van Bellatrix op.

"Harry ik heb jou de vorige keer daar zien staan. Wat heb jij toen met mijn nichtje gedaan?" Was zijn vraag aan Harry.  
"Ik heb met haar gesproken en haar een kus gegeven. De ogen van Sirius werden groot. Bedenkelijk keek hij naar Harry.  
"Je weet dat ze een dooddoener is of niet Harry". Een beetje kwaad en geïrriteerd keek Harry naar Sirius.

"Weet jij Sirius dat Bellatrix mijn toekomstige vrouw is". Sirius fronste bij die woorden.  
"Ben jij gek Harry. Trouwen met Bellatrix van Detta, dat word jouw dood". Bracht Sirius bijna blaffend uit. Harry lachte breed en keek Sirius nu recht in zijn ogen aan.  
"Nee Sirius, Ik ben niet gek. En ja ik zal trouwen met Bellatrix. Waarom, nou omdat jou opa dat ze geregeld heeft. En daar komt bij dat Bellatrix weer Bellatrix Zwart heet. Haar overleden man heeft haar volledig onterfd". Sirius was uit het veld geslagen toen hij het verhaal van Harry hoorde. Hij had nooit geloofd dat zijn opa een contract had met de Potters. Harry vertelde hem over van alles en nog wat. Daarna nam hij afscheid en liep richting Bellatrix.

Bij haar cel hield hij stil en ging bij de tralies staan. Daphne stond naast hem en keek aandachtig naar binnen. De vrouw die naar de tralies kwam zag er anders uit dan in de gedachte van Harry. Ze was onverzorgd en mager. Haar bruine ogen stonden leeg en gevoel loos. Met een blik op Harry veranderde dat. Er straalde ineens hoop en genegenheid uit die ogen. Ze legde haar handen op die van Harry en keek hem recht aan. Een kleine glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht.

"Jij bent de Potter met wie ik moet trouwen he". Vroeg ze wat verlegen. Harry echter kon alleen maar knikken.  
"Maar je weet ook dat ik een dooddoener ben of niet". Harry keek haar aan en ademde diep.  
"Ja dat weet ik en ook ik weet dat jij mij moet doden. Want dat is iets dat dooddoeners moeten doen. Jij mag mij niet sparen voor jouw heer". Harry zei dat heel rustig en keek haar recht in haar ogen aan.

Daphne wist wat hij aan het doen was. Hij wilde weten of hij Bellatrix kon overhalen om voor hem te vechten. Hij wilde weten of dit de zelfde Bellatrix was die nu bij hem woonde. Of dat het de Bloeddorstige heks was die in alle boeken werd beschreven. Bellatrix keek hem aan en er was twijfel in haar ogen. Binnen in haar woede er een twee strijd. Wat moest ze doen. Vechten voor haar heer of voor Harry.

Met een zetje in zijn rug van Daphne. Deed Harry een stap dichter bij Bellatrix. Ze voelde zijn adem op haar gezicht. Harry leunde nu nog iets dichter naar haar toe. Een zwaar ademende Bellatrix pakte hem bij zijn gewaad en trok hem in een kus. Ze werd net als de vorige keer helemaal week in haar knieën. Ze liet hem los en vertelde dat hij moest gaan. Harry bleef staan en keek haar alleen maar aan.

"Ik wil een antwoord hebben Bellatrix. Ik wil weten of je met me trouwt of dat je me gaat doden". Bellatrix wist dat ze moest antwoorden.  
"Ik zal weer naar mijn heer moeten. Dat komt door zijn teken". Bellatrix liet haar tatoeage zien.  
"Zolang ik die heb ben ik onder zijn macht. Maar als ik kan word ik van jou. Jou Doden nee dat doe ik niet". Ze draaide haar ogen weg en mummelde wat. Harry bracht haar Hoofd terug met een vinger en keek haar diep in haar ogen.  
"Wat mummelde je daarnet". Bellatrix wilde weer haar gezicht afwende maar Harry hield haar tegen.

"Ik denk dat ik van jou hou, Harry Potter". Ze was wat verlegen toen ze dat zei. En nu zag Daphne het ook. Het waren de zelfde ogen als hun Bella. De kleine Bella zat diep in haar hard. En Voor Harry kwam ze er uit.  
"En ik hou van jou". Met nog een diepe kus en die woorden liep hij weg. Bellatrix liet zichzelf weer tegen de muur aan zakken en zuchtte diep. Harry keek nog even gauw om en zag een brede glimlach om haar mond.

Op de terugweg zat Daphne tegen Harry aan.  
"Blij dat ze wordt teruggestuurd en de Bella word die wij nu kennen. Ik heb het echt met haar te doen Harry". Harry knikte en trok Daphne dicht tegen zich aan.  
"Ik ook Daphne ik ook". Was alles wat hij haar kon beantwoorden.

Ondertussen was Bella haar eigen plan aan het uitvoeren.

Bella had die nacht nog stiekem met Harry gepraat. Ze had hem overgehaald dat ze iets over zichzelf en Harry met de andere mocht bespreken. Wat dat precies was had ze in het midden gelaten. Harry had daar ook niet naar gevraagd. Hij vond dat het niet zijn plaats was omdat te doen. Ook had ze hem gevraagd of ze zijn herinneringen aan Andromeda en tops mocht laten zien. Ze was nu zijn zusje en had daar recht op. Ook daar had Harry mee ingestemd.

Isabella was snel naar het ziekenhuis gegaan en had de lijst bij Alice neer gezet. Toen ze terug kwam waren Harry, Daphne en David net weg. Bella zat in de zijkamer klaar met de Hersenpan voor zich. Minerva. Arabella, Lilly en James stonden ongeduldig te wachten. Tops en Andromeda zaten met huilende ogen op de bank. Hun tweeën hadden net de herinneringen van Harry gezien. Het waren dezelfde herinneringen die ze de kerst daarvoor ook hadden gezien.

Tops wilde niets liever dan de oom van Harry een kopje kleiner maken. Nu was het de beurt aan Bella. Ze wisten niet wat Bella van plan was maar het was belangrijk voor haar. Toen Isabella ging zitten werd Bella een beetje nerveus. Tot grote verbazing van Isabella was Andromeda tops/ Potter er ook bij.

"Bedankt dat Jullie allemaal hier zijn. Ik wil jullie een aantal herinneringen laten zien. Een is van de Bellatrix uit Azkaban. Ik weet dat jullie die al kennen maar daar is iets belangrijks gebeurd. En de anderen zijn uit het hoofd van Harry. Ik heb hier gisteren met hem over gepraat en hij weet ervan. Ik wil jullie zijn wereld laten zien. Het is erger dan dat we hebben verteld".

De volwassenen keken haar aan en knikte een beetje. Ze wisten niet goed waar Bella heen wilde maar het ging om Harry dus ze volgde haar. Als eerste liet Bella duidelijk zien wat de Bellatrix van Azkaban had gezegd na de kus van Harry. Bella vertelde dat Andromeda haar en Harry daarop gewezen had. Nu vertelde ze ook dat Harry het nu weer wilde gaan doen. Ze waren beide van mening dat Harry Bellatrix daar mee moest helpen. Toen ze de beelden hadden gezien en de reactie van Bellatrix hadden gehoord.

Toen konden ze niets anders dan er ook mee eens zijn. Het moeilijkste voor Bella ging nu komen. Ze deed haar eerste herinnering uit het hoofd van Harry in de hersenpan. Allemaal hapte ze naar adem. De grauwe straat was erger dan ze zich hadden voorgesteld. De herinnering werd boven de hersenpan geprojecteerd. Net als de Andere herinneringen daarvoor.

Lilly herkende het als de Ligusterlaan. Maar dat was dan ook alles. Bella ging vervolgens naar een van de herinneringen. Deze was in mooie kleuren. Het was een herinnering van Harry toen hij haar in een nachtmerrie had gered. Daarin redde hij de Volwassen Bellatrix. Niemand begreep het echt. Alleen Isabella vond het moeilijk. Toen de herinnering ermee ophield keek Isabella bedenkelijk.  
"Ik snap jou Bella. Zal ik het uit leggen of doe jij het". Bella gebaarde dat Isabella het maar moest doen.

"De wereld van Harry is grauw" begon Isabella. "Dit houdt in dat Harry niets anders dan ellende heeft gehad. Steeds als er een beetje kleur is in een herinnering. Dan is het een teken van een goede herinnering. Kleur straalt liefde uit en hoop. Grauw is ellende en verdriet. Nu hebben we bij de laatste herinnering in kleur gezien. Daar was Liefde en hoop. Toch is Harry daar onder de Cruciatusvloek geplaatst, dus hoe kan dat Liefde en hoop voor hem zijn".

Het duurde even voor ze echt begrepen wat Isabella had gezegd. Bella gooide weer een herinnering in de hersenpan en liet het zichzelf afspelen. Het was een Herinnering waar kleine Harry, Bella redde van Dirk. Hij had daar die klappen met een stok voor gehad. Ook deze was in kleur. Op deze manier liet Bella veel herinneringen zien die ze samen met Daphne ook had gezien. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij een van haar laatste herinneringen aan. Het was er een die bijna licht uitstraalde. Hier zagen ze Harry aan Bella vertellen dat hij Minerva had herkend. En ook dat hij dan een vrouw zag die iets met een Danny voor hem song. Dit was een herinnering die het gelukkigs voor Harry was. Maar ook de herinnering van Harry als Baby met Minerva was de gelukkigste voor hem geweest.

Na een sterke kop thee gingen ze nog een herinnering bekijken. Het was van de volwassen Bellatrix die Harry vertelde wat hij van liefde moest vinden. En wat hij al niet aan liefde had gegeven. De klap vonden ze allemaal een beetje te ver gaan maar het moest. Bella lied de herinnering opnieuw afspelen. Nu wees ze naar achter en voorbij Daphne. Daphne die week in haar knieën was geworden had niets meer gemerkt. Maar Bellatrix wel. Achter haar in de verte was een groot zwart gat. Dat was het gat van verderf. Opnieuw bleek niemand het echt te begrijpen.

Isabella keek de kamer rond en begon het uitte leggen.  
"Het gat van verderf is iets van pure haat. Het is waarschijnlijk achter gelaten door het stukje van Voldermort. Het houdt in dat Harry op ieder moment zou kunnen exploderen. Hoe meer liefde hij krijgt, hoe kleiner die haat wordt. Des te meer er fout gaat hoe groter die haat is. Het afgelopen jaar heeft Perkamentus niets aan die steen der wijzen gedaan. En heeft Harry het moeten oplossen samen met Bella. Dit heeft die haat alleen maar gevoed. Als dit jaar weer zo iets zou gebeuren dan kan het exploderen. En met die kracht die Harry heeft kun je maar beter hopen van niet".

Het was iedereen duidelijk dat ze alles moesten doen en Harry veilig moesten houden. En ook dat hij zoveel mogelijk liefde moest hebben. Want als er een ding was wat hij niet had dan was dat liefde voor zichzelf. Andromeda vertelde Bella dat ze trots was op haar zusje. De volwassen Bellatrix in de gedachte wereld was de Bellatrix die ze altijd had willen zien.

Bella liet de anderen hier over verder praten want zelf kon ze niets meer doen dan Harry lief hebben en bij staan. Een taak die ze samen met Daphne vol trots zou volbrengen. Even dacht ze er nog over na toen ze in haar kamer zat. Maar ging toen verder met het pakken van haar hutkoffer.

Het was bijna zover. Iedereen stond klaar om via een viavia naar de Zweinstein express te gaan. Allemaal waren ze een dag van te voren naar het Potter kasteel gekomen. Daarvandaan gingen ze naar de express. In de ochtend was het ontbijt klaargemaakt door Mini en Maxi. Alle hutkoffers stonden op een rij. Klaar om op weg te gaan naar Zweinstein. Om half elf stonden ze op het perron. Iedereen nam van iedereen afscheid en gingen de trein in. Het moeilijkste was het om afscheid van Aristona te nemen. Ze moest nog een jaar wachten en dan mocht ze ook mee naar Zweinstein. Er was wat rumoer aan het einde van het perron. Daphne en Suzanne hingen met hun hoofden buiten het raam.

"Jullie gaan het niet geloven. Lucius Malfidus en Arthur Wemel zijn weer aan het ruziën. Ze staan bij de ingang van het perron. Er schijn iets mis met de ingang te zijn. Molly Wemel staat ook weer te schreeuwen. Ze is net een huiler als ze dat doet. En ik zie Draco en Ronald nergens. Lucius geeft Arthur de schuld van iets". De anderen zaten alleen maar te lachen in de coupee. Ze waren niet vergeten dat Draco en Ronald het afgelopen jaar erg vervelend hadden gedaan tegen hen. Suzanne vertelde nu dat ze aan het gillen waren om Ronald en Draco. Het was ook dat moment dat de trein begon te rijden.

Harry zakte lekker onderuit op de bank. Er was geen Draco of Ronald in de trein dus de rit zou lekker rustig worden. Bella kroop even dicht tegen hem aan Daphne deed het aan de andere kant van hem. Hermelien was tegen Marcel gekropen. Suzanne vertelde dat ze even door de trein heen ging lopen. Langzaam voerde de rit zich langs velden en door het landschap heen. Na ongeveer een uur kwam Ginny Wemel voor de deur staan.  
"Harry" vroeg ze voorzichtig. Harry keek haar aan en gaf haar een bemoedigende glimlach.  
"Harry, ik Eh... waarschuw... moeder" nog voor de woorden uit haar keel kwamen rende ze alweer weg. Harry haalde zijn schouders op en keek de anderen aan.

De oude dame met het etenskarretje kwam voorbij en Harry trakteerde iedereen. Op nieuw werd de deur open gedaan. Nu stonden Korzel en Kwast voor de ingang. Met vurige ogen keken ze naar het zestal.  
"We weten dat jullie Draco hebben weg gehouden van de trein en we zullen het bewijzen ook". Riepen ze bijna tegelijk.  
Harry wilde hen tegen spreken, maar Marcel stond al op.

"We weten niet waar die luis is maar hij is niet hier. En we zouden hem nog niet met een tien meter lange paal aan raken. EN NU WEG". Met een klap gooide hij de deur dicht en ging weer zitten. Suzanne kwam lachend terug gelopen.  
"Wat hebben jullie met Korzel en Kwast gedaan".

Iedereen haalde hun schouders op en Suzanne ging bij hen zitten. De rest van de rit was rustig. Via koetsen gingen ze naar het kasteel. Het was een romantisch ritje vonden de dames. Boven hen hoorde ze een gepruttel van een motor. Wat het was dat wisten ze niet maar ze hoorde het wel. Marcel die met Suzanne en Hermelien een koets voor hen zat, wees naar iets dat achter hen was. Bella draaide zich als eerste om.  
"Kijk daar" en Daphne en Harry draaide zich ook meteen om. Van uit de lucht kwam er een kleine Auto aan gevlogen. Nu keken iedereen in alle koetsen die richting uit. Het leek erop alsof de auto onbestuurbaar was.

De koplampen flikkerde en de auto schudde. Met een klap kwam het op de grond om daarna weer door te stuiteren. Met nog een klap kwam het blauwe autootje tegen de zijkant van het kasteel aan. Iedereen spoedde zich naar het autootje toe. Draco Malfidus kwam aan de rechte kant van het autootje naar buiten gekropen. Ronald Wemel deed het van uit de linker kant. Nog voor dat iedereen wat kon zeggen stond sneep naast het tweetal. Hij keek nog bozer dan dat hij ooit naar Harry had gedaan. Ze moesten allebei met hem mee komen. Harry kon een binnenpretje niet onderdrukken. Bella kon het ook niet. Met zijn tweeën gilde ze het dan ook uit toen ze buiten gehoor 's afstand waren.

Inmiddels had iedereen over het voorval gehoord. Terwijl de grote zaal vol stroomde vertelde ze van alles. Ze werden van school gestuurd, en ze mogen de hele dag vegen het hele jaar lang. Het was dan ook met verbazing dat ze allemaal keken toen Ronald en Draco lachend binnen kwamen lopen. Draco ging met een grijs bij Korzel en Kwast zitten. Ronald Wemel gingen bij twee derdejaars van Griffoendor Zitten. Bella hield hem met arend 's ogen in de gaten. Er klopte iets niet maar ze wist niet wat. Ronald schepte op dat de leraren het geweldig vonden hoe hij naar school was gekomen. En ook dat ze beide 20 punten hadden gehad van Perkamentus. Bella keek meteen naar de zandlopers en het klopt. Er waren bij Griffoendor en Zwadderich 20 punten bij gekomen.

Ze keek weer naar Ron en hoorde hem het volgende zeggen.  
"Dit jaar ga ik mijn zusje vertellen dat ze Harry moet verlijden. Ze wil niet maar ze moet. Mijn moeder heeft wel een manier voor haar".  
Bella keek verschrikt naar Harry.  
"Harry waar is Minerva. Ik moet het nu weten". Harry haalde zijn schouders op.  
"Vorig jaar kam ze door die deuren heen gelopen met die hoed". Zei hij schouderophalend tegen Bella. Nog voor hij kon vragen wat of er was, was Bella al naar de deuren van de grote zaal gerend.


	8. (BTK 2) H 8 Hij is terug

(BTK 2) H 8 Hij is terug.

Bella rende de grote zaal uit. Harry riep haar nog wat na maar Bella negeerde het. Even buiten de hal zag ze tante Mini lopen.  
"Tante Mini, tante Mini". Bella rende al roepend naar Minerva toe.  
"Wat is er Bella" vroeg Minerva meteen.  
"Ik heb net gehoord dat Ginny iets bij Harry moet doen. En dat Ronald haar daar toe gaat aan zetten". Minerva keek haar niet begrijpend aan. De sorteerhoed echter wilde dat Bella hem op zetten. Bella deed het meteen want ook de hoed was een goede vriend van hen geworden. Ze had de hoed nog geen tien seconde op en hij wist al genoeg.

Bella liep even later terug naar haar groepje vrienden en ging weer bij hen zitten. Fluisterend vertelde ze wat ze Ronald had horen zeggen. Iedereen was vol afschuw na dat verhaal. Ze wisten dat de sorteerhoed het in het hoofd van Bella had gezien en wat zou gaan regelen. Het duurde ongeveer een half uurtje voordat Ginny Wemel werd ingedeeld.  
Ron die een paar plaatsen verderop zat, zat met een brede grijns te wachten. Ginny keek angstig onder de rand van de hoed door. Haar blik kruiste die van Bella en Harry en de angst werd nog groter. Bella zat met de hand van Harry in haar hand en begreep het niet. Aan de blik van Harry zag ze dat hij het ook niet begreep. De rand van de hoed ging open en riep Ravenklauw.

Ron trok lijkbleek weg en keek de kant van Bella op. Bella toverde een grijs op haar gezicht. Het was op het zelfde moment dat Ginny blij naar haar keek. "Reducto" klonk het van vier meter afstand. Bella schrok en keek opzij. Een rode vloek kwam recht op haar af. Fred en George sprongen op en doken op Ron af. Zij hadden gezien dat Ron die vloek op Bella af vuurde.

Fred greep Ron maar was net te laat. George was op zijn stok af gedoken en kon hem net iets afbuigen. Maar ook voor hem gold dat hij net te laat kwam. De vloek had zijn stok al verlaten. Harry en Daphne zagen de Vloek op Bella af glijden. Daphne dook op Bella en duwde haar van haar stoel af. Harry gooide zichzelf voor de vloek en werd volop in zijn rug geraakt. Zijn gewaad en shirt scheurden helemaal open. Harry viel bewusteloos op tafel.

Bella keek even angstig om haar heen. Ze lag op de grond met Daphne boven op haar. Gezamenlijk krabbelde ze op en Bella keek lachend naar Daphne.  
"Bedankt Daphne ik had die vloek nooit kunnen ontwijken". Beide draaide lachend om en keken waar de anderen ook naar keken. Daar op de tafel lag Harry roerloos met zijn ogen dicht. Bella en Daphne bogen te schreeuwen naar en om Harry. Er was een flits en iedereen keek om. Er was een eerstejaars jongetje die een foto had gemaakt. Nu keken ze weer gauw naar Harry. Daar Lag Harry de helft van zijn shirt was weg. Meerdere littekens waren zichtbaar op zijn rug. Marcel had zijn gewaad uitgetrokken en gooide die meteen over Harry heen. Hij handelde zo vlug als dat hij kon maar hij was niet snel genoeg. Veel van zijn mede leerlingen hadden de littekens nu ook gezien.

(De dagen daarna deden de meest heldhaftige verhalen de ronde. Harry zou als 5 jarig jochie met een vampier hebben gevochten. En van een kasteel muur zijn afgevallen. Dat waren de redenen voor zijn littekens. Zijn vrienden wisten echter het echte verhaal. Maar uit respect hadden ze dat nooit aan een ander verteld.)

Onder het gewaad van Marcel lag nu een roerloze Harry. Ze waren allemaal met stomheid geslagen. Bella was de eerste die bij haar positieve kwam.  
"Snot kom hier en breng ons naar de ziekenzaal". De elf verscheen naast Bella en nam haar en Harry meteen mee. Poppy zat in haar kantoortje en hoorde het plopje. Langzaam liep ze naar buiten en keek in het rond. Toen ze Bella zag staan snelde ze zich meteen naar haar toe.

"Wat is er in Merlijns naam gebeurd. Het jaar is nog niet eens begonnen" piepte ze.  
"Harry heeft een Reducto voor mij opgevangen. Hij is van drie meter geraakt". Poppy werd lijkbleek toen ze dat hoorde en ging meteen aan het werk.

Harry werd snel onder zocht en in zijn bed gelegd. Dat was ook het moment dat Minerva binnen kwam lopen. Met ferme stappen stond ze zo bij haar welp.  
"Hoe is het met hem Poppy" vroeg ze meteen.  
"Het komt goed Minerva. De gene die dit gedaan heeft is niet zo sterk. Anders hadden we Harry niet meer gehad. En zijn huis ring heeft ook een gedeelte van de vloek opgevangen. Maar ik zal hem een paar dagen hier moeten houden. Het heeft veel van zijn magische kern gevraagd". Minerva knikte begrijpend en keek nu naar Bella.

"Bella vertel ons eens wat er nu allemaal precies is gebeurt in de grote zaal". Bella keek bedenkelijk bij die vraag. Ze wist niet zeker hoe of Tante Mini zou reageren. Maar ze kon het ook niet achter houden. Met een frons besloot ze om het haar tante en Poppy te vertellen.  
Ze vertelde van de auto die ze tegen de muur had zien vliegen en ook dat ze Draco en Ron daar uit hadden zien komen. Van de auto wisten ze het al. Maar niet dat het Draco en Ron waren.

Toen Bella hen vertelde dat ze ook nog ieder 20 punten hadden gehad werden ze ziedend boos. Even deinsde Bella wat terug. De boosheid van Minerva en Poppy maakte haar angstig. En toch Zette Bella zichzelf er toe om door te gaan.

Bella vertelde hoe of ze Ron had horen opscheppen. En dat hij iets met zijn zusje Ginny moest doen. Ze wist niet wat het in hield. Maar vertelde wel dat het met Harry te maken had. Want dat had ze Ron horen zeggen. Dat was ook de rede geweest dat ze naar haar tante was gegaan. Minerva had gezien dat ze de sorteerhoed op moest zetten. En gehoord dat die haar vertelde dat hij alles verder zou regelen.

Gezamenlijk liep Minerva met Bella terug naar de toren van Griffoendor. Daar vertelde ze dat ze uit moest kijken voor Ron. Die Reducto was voor haar bedoeld geweest. Zelf ging Minerva terug naar de ziekenzaal. Toen ze daar in gedachten binnen kwam zag ze iemand bij het bed van Harry zitten. Op het eerste oog had ze niet door wie of het was. Ze zag wel dat hij zijn toverstok van uit zijn zak haalde.

"EXPELIARMUS". Albus Perkamentus had niets inde gaten tot dat zijn stok uit zijn hand vloog. Met twinkelende ogen keek hij langzaam om. Zijn ogen verloren meteen hun schittering toen hij in de kille ogen van Minerva keek.

"Albus Perkamentus. Ik hoop dat jij mijn kleinzoon op geen enkele manier heb behekst".  
"Minerva het spijt me oprecht. Maar ik heb het moeten doen. Je weet het is voor het grote". "SILENCIO" Schreeuwde Minerva. Haar toon was kil en venijnig. Maar haar woorden klonken als Pure haat. Haar toverstok Had ze tussen de ogen van Albus gericht.

"Nee Albus ik weet het niet. Ik weet niet waarom jij mijn dochter bij mij hebt weggehaald. En nee ik weet ook niet waarom ik het niet mocht weten". Haar toon werd als maar killer. Poppy had het kabaal gehoord en was er naar toe gelopen. Toen ze Minerva zag staan hield ze stil en luisterde alleen maar.  
"Nee Albus ik weet het niet. Zo als jij mij hebt verteld dat mijn dochter dood geboren was. Ook weet ik niet waarom jij niet naar mij hebt geluisterd, toen ik jou vertelde hoe erg die dreuzels waren. Net zoals ik niet weet waarom jij mijn kleinzoon bij me weg hebt gehouden".

Minerva stapte dichter op Albus af en stond nu bijna met haar neus tegen dat van Albus aan.  
"Nee ik weet niet waarom jij dat gedaan hebt Albus. Toch is er een ding dat ik wel weet". Albus slikte een beetje toen hij het vuur in haar ogen zag.  
"Als jij ook maar een vinger uitsteekt naar mijn eigen welp. Een vinger die mij niet bevalt. Een opmerking of daad op deze school. En ik maak Vlubberworm voer van jou".  
Albus Perkamentus draaide zich heel snel om en rende bijna de ziekenzaal uit.

Albus wist niet waar het mis was gegaan. Maar tot zijn spijt moest hij bekennen dat hij de grip aan het verliezen was. Van af het begin van het vorige jaar ging alles al mis. Hij had er nog zo voor gezorgd dat Harry geen vrienden had. Hij zou vrienden met Ron worden. En dit jaar moest hij vrienden met Ginny worden en misschien nog iets meer. Maar alles ging mis. Het begon met dat Harry vijf vrienden had. En dan ook nog dat gedoe met de Sorteerhoed. Nee Albus was zijn grip aan het verliezen. Wat hij nog het ergste vond was dat Voldermort in het hoofd van Krinkel zat. Waarom had hij dat niet eerder gezien. En waarom had hij niet eerder iets gedaan.

_Eerder die avond nam Bella voor het portret van de dikke dame afscheid van Minerva._

Bella liep de leerlinge kamer binnen en keek om zich heen. Ze had een vreemd gevoel in haar buik. Ze voelde een paar ogen. Het waren ogen die haar het gevoel gaven dat ze haar wilde doorboren. In een hoekje van de leerlingenkamer zag ze Ron zitten. Minerva had haar daarvoor gewaarschuwd, maar als je hem zo zag zitten was het toch anders. Bella wilde meteen naar haar slaapzaal lopen. De plek waar jongens niet mochten en konden komen. Vlak voor dat ze bij de trap stond ging Ron ook staan.

"Je bent wel blij zeker he nu mijn zusje ergens anders is. Ja ik weet wel dat jij daar achter zit. Maar denk maar niet dat je daarmee weg komt. Jij vies vuil modderbloedje". Ron hief zijn stok voor haar neus op en zijn ogen spuwde vuur. Met een grimas sneerde hij.  
"Nu ben je niet meer zo veel he zonder die Potter. Ja ik heb het wel gezien. Ik weet dat jij ervoor gezorgd hebt dat Ginny nu bij Ravenklauw zit. Maar hij zal van haar worden dat verzeker ik jou".

"Stupefy". Klonk ineens de stem van Ron. Bella kon de vloek nog net ontwijken. Ze viel achterover over een stoel heen. Ron kreeg een nog grotere grimas en liep op Bella af. Met zijn stok geheven onder haar neus sneerde hij.  
"Ik kan jou nu al vertellen dat Harry Potter jou helemaal niet moet. Jij bent niets meer dan een modderbloedje voor hem. En nu dat hij een heer is zal jij dat ook gauw gaan weten. Hij zal met iemand van een oud huis gaan trouwen en zeker niet met iemand zo als jij. Harry Potter houdt niet van jou, kijk maar eens goed. Jij bent lelijk en vies".

Daphne die net weer onderweg naar beneden was zag het gebeuren. Ze aarzelde geen minuut en vervloekte Ron meteen.  
"Stupefy" Met een versnelde tred liep ze naar Bella toe. Bella zat huilend op de grond.  
"Gaat het Bella" was het eerste wat Daphne aan Bella vroeg. Bella keek haar angstig aan en knikte langzaam van ja. Daphne wist dat het niet echt waar was maar wist ook niet wat ze er aan kon doen.

Bella was opgestaan en naar haar hemelbed gelopen. Zonder veel te zeggen was ze in haar bed gestapt en gaan liggen. Hermelien had nog geprobeerd om iets tegen haar te zeggen, maar zelfs Hermelien had ze genegeerd. Suzanne had haar alleen maar aangekeken. Zonder veel woorden had ze de beide dames aan hun armen mee getrokken.

"Er is iets dat ik wil weten Daphne". Vroeg Suzanne haar een beetje doordringend. Daphne keek haar eerst vragend aan. Suzanne echter wachtte niet op een antwoord. Ze had de beide dames mee de badkamer in getrokken.  
"Wat heeft Ron precies tegen haar verteld". Daphne dacht diep na en vertelde dat het iets te maken had met bloed en het heerschap. Ze wist niet waarom Suzanne ineens moeilijk ging kijken maar rende wel achter haar aan toen ze naar Bella toe rende.

"Bella vergeet wat Ron heeft gezegd. Harry houd van jou en die geeft niets om waar jij vandaan komt. Harry is helemaal anders dat weet jij". Daphne en Hermelien begrepen het niet en keken het alleen maar aan. Bella echter reageerde ook niet meer op Suzanne. Ze had zich terug getrokken in haar hemelbed en bleef daar liggen.

Ze wilde nu niets met Suzanne te maken hebben. Ze was niet waardig genoeg voor Harry. Ron had gelijk gehad. Harry moest iemand uit een adellijk geslacht hebben. En niet haar. Ze was niets meer dan een bloeddorstige moordenaar. Ze zat nu in Azkaban. Ze was terug gestuurd met maar een rede. Het enige wat ze mocht doen was Harry potter doden. Dat was haar opdracht daar was ze goed voor. Midden in de nacht lag ze nog wakker en nam een drastisch besluit.

_Poppy en Minerva_

Albus Perkamentus sprinten de ziekenzaal uit. Poppy had hij niet eens zien staan en keek ook niet naar haar om. Nee Albus wilde alleen maar weg van die zaal. En nog wel zo snel mogelijk. Minerva stond midden in de zaal en snoof luid. Poppy was naar haar toe gekomen en vroeg wat dat allemaal was. Iedereen wist nu dat Harry Potter haar kleinzoon was. Maar niemand had het echte verhaal ooit echt gehoord. Het verhaal over de hoe en waarom Minerva de oma van Harry was.

Even keek Minerva Poppy schattend aan en knikte toen van ja. Die nacht vertelde ze Poppy het hele verhaal. Poppy was woest over wat ze had gehoord. Lilly was bij veel anderen maar ook bij haar een van haar favoriete leerlinge geweest. Ze kon het niet helpen maar Lilly had iets speciaals net als Harry. James was anders. James was meer een kwajongen geweest. Beide dames zaten toe diep in de nacht te praten over James en Lilly. Maar het meeste ging het toch over Lilly. Geen van beide had in de gaten dat er iemand de ziekenzaal was binnen geslopen.

_Bella neemt een drastisch besluit._

Bella lag in haar hemelbed en lag nog alleen maar te woelen. Met een blik op de kolk zag ze dat het 3 uur was. Het kon niet anders het moest en het moest nu. Langzaam kroop ze uit haar bed en ging richting de jongens slaapzaal. Voorzichtig keek ze rond. Iedereen lag al te slapen. Bij het bed van Marcel leek ze even te twijfelen. Maar bij het bed van Ron wist ze het zeker hij had gelijk gehad. Ze moest doen wat ze wilde gaan doen. Bij de kist van Harry keek ze naar het Potter wapen. Met haar vinger opende ze de kist. Alleen zij en Harry konden die kist openen. Ze wachtte tot ze het klikje van het slot hoorde en keek nog een keer de slaapzaal rond.

Niemand was er wakker geworden en snel pakte ze de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel ven Harry er uit. Vervolgens deed ze de kist weer dicht en verliet sluipend de slaapzaal. In de leerlingen kamer was niemand meer te zien dus Bella kon gemakkelijk het kasteel in vluchten. Met een sluipende tred liep ze door de gangen. Bij de ziekenzaal hield ze even stil. In de hoek bij het kantoor hoorde ze stemmen. Ze hoorde de stemmen van Poppy en tante Mini. De deur van het kantoor was dicht dus ze liep zachtjes naar Harry toe.

Met tranen in haar ogen keek ze naar Harry. De hele zomer waren ze samen geweest. Het was moeilijk met alles wat Harry had meegemaakt. Maar hij was er voor haar geweest. Hij was zoveel meer dan een broer. Ze keek hoe hij sliep en hoe hij droomde. Zijn gezicht was vertrokken van pijn. Het was een beeld dat ze al zo vaak bij hem gezien had. Ze wilde vaak bij hem in zijn dromen kijken. Maar ook zij wist dat het zo niet ging. Nu moest ze het besluit nemen. Van uit het niets klonk er weer de stem.  
"DOOD DIE HARRY POTTER NU". Het was gek voor het eerst wilde ze die stem horen. Ze verwelkomde het eigenlijk. Met een verlegen stemmetje zei ze ja ik doe het.

Harry lag nog steeds op het bed en had niets door. Hij wist niet dat Bella naast hem stond en ook niet wat of ze van plan was.

_In zijn droom zag hij dat hij te laat was voor de vloek. De rode straal uit de toverstok van Ron scheerde rakelings over hem heen. Hij zag hem langs hem heen gaan en hoe het Bella en Daphne volop raakte._

_Hij voelde haat en pijn die dwars door hem heen ging. Hij wist niet wat hij moest doen en ook niet wat hij kon doen. Hij voelde bij beide in hun nek. Maar waar hij ook voelde hij voelde niets. Nergens kon hij een hartslag vinden. In een vloek was hij hen beide verloren._

De pijn was in zijn gezicht te zien_. _Als je naast zijn bed zou staan. Maar in zijn droom zat hij op zijn knieën. Hij keek alleen maar naar de beide dames die op de grond voor hem lagen.

Bella die naast zijn bed stond had niet door wat er in het hoofd van Harry gebeurde. Ze was gefocust op de stem die ze nu in haar hoofd hoorde. Ze wilde weten waarom ze Harry moest doden. Maar ook wanneer ze dat moest doen. De stem was even stil en klonk duidelijker dan ooit.

"Harry Potter is een gevaar voor jou en mij. Ik ben jou heer en ik weet wat goed voor jou is. Met Harry uit de weg ben jij beter af. Dood hem nu, nu meteen". Bella keek met waterige ogen naar Harry en hief haar handen op. Ze trilde hevig maar ze zette door. Haar vingers sloten zich om de keel van Harry heen. Met een klein beetje druk begon ze zachtjes te knijpen.

"Wat denk jij dat je aan het doen bent Bella". Ze hoorde de woorden en keek om zich heen. Er was niemand te zien. De zieken zaal was helemaal leeg. En de deur van het kantoor was ook nog dicht.  
"Wat denk jij dat je aan het doen bent Bella" klonk het weer. Het was een vrouwen stem die van uit haar hoofd kwam.

"Ik moet het doen Cissy het moet". Vertelde Bella nu met tranen in haar ogen. Ze vertelde de woorden hardop en had niet door dat Harry was wakker geworden.  
"Ron heeft het me duidelijk gemaakt wat ik ben. Ik ben niet goed genoeg voor Harry. En die Voldermort is ook weer terug. Ik kan het niet nog een jaar Cissy. Als ik Harry nu dood dan hebben we allebei rust". De tranen begonnen nu nog meer te stromen. Ze wist wat ze moest doen en kneep Harder. Het was moeilijk voor haar toen ze naar Harry keek. Met haar handen om zijn keel heen gesloten. Zijn ogen waren nu open en keken haar vragend aan.

Harry echter deed niets om haar tegen te houden. Hij keek haar alleen maar aan. De grip verslapte iets meer ze liet niet los.  
"Harry het spijt me maar de stem zegt het en ik kan niet meer. Het spijt me Harry". Ze verwachte een hoop maar Harry deed niets. Hij zei niets en reageerde ook niet. Zijn handen hield hij naar beneden onder de dekens. Hij wilde niet eens een poging wagen om zichzelf te bevrijden.

"Harry zeg iets ik ga jou nu doden zeg iets". Het was een smeekbede die uit haar keel kwam. Ze wist niet waarom maar ze twijfelde ineens. De groene ogen van Harry keken haar recht aan. Het warme gevoel dat ze kreeg was heerlijk. Nee ze moest zich verzetten ze moest het doen.

Weer wierp ze een blik in zijn ogen. Ze kon het niet helpen maar ze riepen haar. Ze begreep het niet. Daar stond ze met haar handen om zijn keel. Hij keek niet boos of teleur gesteld. Hij keek haar alleen maar aan met een warme blik. Ze smolt in zijn ogen maar het mocht niet. Ze was niet waardig genoeg. Ze was een modderbloedje en Harry verdiende beter dan dat ze zelf was. Harry verdiende iemand als Daphne of Suzanne maar niet een Bellatrix zwart. Op dit moment zat haar oudere ik in Azkaban. Het monster dat ze was. De moordenaar en de martelaar zoals ze in de boeken werd beschreven.

De handen van Harry pakte haar gezicht beet en hij riep fel en ineens.  
"BELLA, haal me binnen haal me bij jou. Kijk me aan Bella haal me binnen ik moet jou helpen". Bella schudde van nee.  
"Ik kan het niet Harry, ik wil het niet Harry, ik moet jou doden". De ogen van Harry bleven haar recht aan kijken. Bella zelf draaide steeds haar ogen weg. De ademhaling van Harry ging nu langzamer en werden korte hapjes naar lucht. Maar hij bleef haar aan kijken.

"Bella kijk me aan en haal me Binnen". Weer schudde Bella van nee.  
"Bellatrix als je daar bent haal me Binnen. Ik moet haar helpen dit kan niet zo. Kom Bellatrix ik weet dat je daar bent".

Iets in Bella begon terug te vechten. Bella deed alle moeite om niet naar Harry te kijken. Maar er werd druk uitgeoefend op haar ogen. Met vergeefse moeite hield ze haar ogen van de ogen van Harry weg. In eens keek ze hem recht aan. Haar blik verstarde en ze viel samen met Harry slap neer.


	9. (BTK 2) H 9 Dit is puur

(BTK 2) H 9 Dit is puur.

Harry deed zijn ogen open en zat weer in het kleine kamertje. De volwassen Bellatrix zat op haar matras en keek hem vragend aan.  
"Wat is er Harry waarom moest ik jou hier heen halen". Met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw keek hij Bellatrix aan.  
"Je was me aan het wurgen Bellatrix weet je dat niet meer". Het was alsof Harry iets volslagen krankjorum had gezegd.  
"Harry ik hou van jou waarom zou ik jou willen wurgen". Nu was het Harry die haar vragend aan keek. Met een snelle beweging pakte hij haar hand en trok haar omhoog.

De volwassen Bellatrix werd warm toen ze haar hand in de zijnen voelde. Het was vreemd en toch nog steeds vertrouwd. Ze was verliefd op de grote Harry potter. Harry vertelde haar wat er in de ziekenzaal was gebeurd en Bellatrix werd meteen lijkbleek. Ze moesten nu de echte Bella vinden. Het was niet anders. Voldermort had het voor elkaar gekregen en had Bella in zijn macht. Ze wilde de kamer uit gaan maar de deur was afgesloten. Harry haalde zijn toverstok en riep Alohomora en de deur gleed open. Met zijn tweeën liepen ze door het huis heen. Daar in de verte zat de blonde vrouw. Ze was duidelijk overstuur en vloog om de nek van Harry.  
"Je moet haar helpen Harry. Ze denk dat ze niet goed genoeg is voor jou. Ik kan haar niet meer bereiken en ik denk dat hij haar nu in zijn macht heeft.".

De woede die zich diep in Harry bevond kwam snel naar boven. De volwassen Bellatrix wist hoe gevaarlijk Harry kon zijn als het om iets ging dat hij lief had. Met sussende woorden probeerde ze hem te kalmeren. Het koste haar veel moeite maar het lukte haar een beetje. Van Cissy hoorde Harry wat Ron tegen haar had gezegd. Harry kreeg een raar gevoel en keek naar de volwassen Bellatrix.  
"Hoe komt het dat jij dat gevoel niet hebt".

Cissy legde haar hand op de schouder van Harry. Deze draaide zich om en keek haar aan. "Harry ga even zitten en dan zal ik het jou vertellen. Het is iets dat je misschien nu niet meteen zal begrijpen maar het is wel het antwoord op alles". Harry had al heel veel rare dingen mee gemaakt en ging dan ook meteen zitten. Cissy liep rondjes om de tafel heen waar Harry plaats had genomen. Om de paar seconde richten ze haar blik op Harry en dacht dan weer na. Ze was aan het bedenken hoe ze het, het beste kon uitleggen. Een goede manier wist ze niet dus ze ging er maar voor. Gewoon een antwoord uit de losse pols.

"Harry waar we nu zijn is de herinneringen van Bellatrix die in Azkaban zit. Hoe jij hier bent gekomen weet ik niet maar je bent nu hier. Deze herinneringen zouden pas vrij komen als Bella 16 jaar zou zijn. Pas dan zou ze zich alles moeten herinneren. Maar 4 1/2 jaar geleden is er iets gebeurd wat niet hoorde. Jij kwam de gedachten van Bella binnen gelopen. De slot die op deze herinneringen zat is gedeeltelijk verbroken. De volwassen Bellatrix heeft zich toen met Bella verbonden". Narcissa hield stil zodat Harry alles op zichzelf kon laten inwerken. Narcissa zag hem denken en ook dat hij het een beetje begreep. Dus met moeite ging ze verder.

"Bella maakt nu haar eigen herinneringen en heeft ook de herinneringen van haar vroegere ik. Ze heeft ze niet allemaal maar ze krijgt ze beetje bij beetje. Bellatrix hier houd zielsveel van jou. En dat doet Bella ook. Maar Bella is nog net te jong om te begrijpen wat het echt is. Het gene wat Ron haar heeft verteld heeft ze aangenomen als de waarheid. Bellatrix hier zal hem hebben vervloekt tot in de volgende week. Jij zal hem waarschijnlijk hebben gedood. En om dat de kleine Bella nu twijfelt, heeft Voldermort grip op haar. Meer dan normaal. Eigenlijk heeft hij de grip die hij hoort te hebben. Alleen Bellatrix kan hem tegen werken. En Bellatrix kan dat alleen maar als ze met Bella is verbonden. En helaas is ze dat nu niet. En dus heeft hij alle macht".

De volwassen Bellatrix keek haar zuster aan en vroeg.  
"Hoe kan ik hem nou tegen werken. Iedere keer als ik hem zie ben ik een klein kind die geen weerstand heeft tegen hem. Ik ben doodsbang voor hem en ik weet niet eens waarom". Narcissa Lachte een beetje en keek haar Zusje bemoedigend aan. Nu ging ze achter Harry staan en legde haar handen op zijn schouders.

"Dit hier is jou kracht Bellatrix". Zowel Harry als Bellatrix, begrepen het niet meer. In het oor van Harry, fluisterde Narcissa, dat hij de handen van Bellatrix moest beet gaan pakken. Harry deed het en keek door dringend naar Bellatrix. Er ging een warm gevoel door Harry heen. Bij Bellatrix gebeurde het zelfde en ze voelde haar knieën zwak worden.

Narcissa liet ze even zo zitten en keek het plaatje aan. Het was haar zusje die ze voor het eerst echt gelukkig zag. Het was echte liefde, iets waar Voldermort niets van begreep. Met een klein kuchje nam Narcissa weer de aandacht op zich en ging weer verder.  
"Jij Bellatrix bent met Harry verbonden. Het is de band die een man en vrouw met elkaar verbind. Die van jullie is de sterkste die ik ooit gezien hebt. Door die band ben jij Bella gaan helpen. Je bent haar gaan helpen door Voldermort naar jou te laten komen. En Harry helpt jou weer met de liefde die hij voor jou en Bella voelt.  
Maar nu is Bella los van haar herinnering en in de macht van Voldermort dus jullie moeten haar gaan zoeken en helpen".

Beide knikte en liepen weg op zoek naar de kleine Bella. Beide begrepen er niet echt veel van, maar ze gingen er wel voor. Harry wist dat hij meer van Bella hield dan van Bellatrix. Hij wist ook dat ze een en de zelfde persoon waren meer hij hield toch meer van Bella. Bellatrix leek het door te hebben stopte hem even.  
"Harry je weet dat ik van jou hou. Ik ben van jou gaan houden toen jij mij de kus in Azkaban gaf. Maar ik weet ook dat jij meer van de Bella houd die jij kent. Als Bella straks 16 jaar is dan word ik weer een met jouw Bella. En dan hou jij ook van mij zoals ik ben en ik van jou. Dus Harry houw meer van Bella zo veel als je kunt". Harry knikte en keek haar dankbaar aan. Zonder het zelf te weten liepen ze door het huis heen. In een kamer zat Bella en keek verschrikt op toen ze Bellatrix en Harry zag lopen.

_Het moment vanaf dat Bella slap neer viel._

Bella deed haar ogen open en keek in het rond. Ze wist niet waar ze was en ook niet hoe ze daar gekomen was.  
"Harry ben jij daar" was het eerste wat uit haar mond kwam. De vraag werd niet door Harry beantwoord maar door een man met een kille lach.  
"Nee Bella, Harry is er niet en hij zal ook niet meer komen". De kale man liep op Bella af en keek haar met zijn rode ogen recht aan.  
"Kijk Bella alleen Bellatrix kan hem hier heen halen. En die heb jij dankzij Ron opgesloten". In de hoek van de kamer hoorde ze nu een ander persoon lachen. Haar blik ging naar een jongen die daar stond. Ze wist niet wie het was meer hij lachte net zo kil als de kale man. Dag Bella ik ben Maarten Vilein.

Bella keek met grote ogen naar die van Maarten. Ze wist niet wie die jongen was maar hij kwam haar bekend voor.  
"Wie ben jij en Waar is Harry nu". Maarten keek haar vurig in haar ogen.

"Harry Potter moet dood. En jij gaat het doen. Als jij het niet doet dan doe ik het. Ik ben op dit moment ook in het kasteel. Ik heb een ander meisje onder mijn dwang. En ik werk samen met mijn heer Voldermort. Wij willen allebei de dood van Harry potter zien. En jij gaat daarvoor zorgen". Bella keek angstig van Voldermort naar Maarten. Hoe kon het dat ze dit had gedaan. Waarom had ze die Ron geloofd. Hoe kon ze hem in godsnaam geloofd hebben.

"Wat heeft Bellatrix met Harry te maken". Vroeg Bella in eens aan Voldermort. Ze was bang voor het antwoord maar wist dat ze de vraag moest stellen. Ze had Harry bijna gedood. En volgens Voldermort was Bellatrix haar redding iedere keer. Voldermort keek haar vuil lachend aan.  
"Bellatrix is de genen die Harry in onze droomwereld haalt en nu dat jij haar hebt opgesloten door wat Ron jou heeft gezegd. Ben jij nu jouw hulp lijn naar Harry kwijt. Dus heb ik weer de macht over jou. CRUSIO". Riep hij als laatste uit. Voldermort lachte tevreden en Maarten verdween ook weer lachend. Bella schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Ze gild om genade. Ze gilde om Harry maar die kwam niet. Voldermort hief de vloek op en Bella keek huilend in de rode ogen van de heer.

Ze wist niet hoe het zover had kunnen komen maar ze had het gedaan. Wat moest Harry wel niet van haar denken nu. Ze had het verpest en ze wist het. De manier waarop hij haar aan keek. Hij vond het niet eens erg. Had ze hem zo veel pijn gedaan dat hij er zelfs om vroeg. Er ging van alles door haar heen. Nu hoorde ze een andere lach van uit de hoek komen. Het was de lach van Ron Wemel.

Weer vertelde hij haar dat ze niet waardig genoeg was voor Harry. En tot haar spijt moest ze dat weer toe geven. Alleen was het nu niet om de rede die hij haar vertelde. Nee nu was ze niet waardig genoeg omdat Ze Harry had pijn gedaan. Ze wist dat hij wakker was en ze had hem geweigerd. Misschien was het beter zo. Misschien moest ze maar weg gaan van de school. Als ze hier uit kwam dan zou ze dat doen. Dan zou ze een brief naar Harry steuren en weg gaan. Heel ver weg zodat hij haar niet kon vinden. En ook dat zij hem dan niet hoefde te doden.

"Crucio" klonk het weer. Deze keer leek het lager te duren. Opnieuw gilde ze het uit. Haar kleine lichaam boog in onmogelijke bochten. De pijn was ondragelijk en het duurde dan ook niet lang tot ze toe gaf.

"Het is goed ik zal hem doden. Ik dood Harry Potter voor jou". Ze gilde het uit toen de pijn haar overnam. Voldermort hief de vloek op en lachte bevredigend. Ze voelde bloed uit haar neus komen en kroop naar de hoek van de kamer. Daar in het donker stond een tafel en een enkele stoel. Met moeite kroop ze op de stoel en legde haar hoofd op de tafel. Snikkend en huilend hapte ze naar lucht. Ze moest het doen. Ze wilde het niet maar hij was te sterk voor haar. Voldermort was beter dan wie dan ook. Alleen Harry kon hem verdrijven maar dat had ze zelf verpest.

*#*

"Nee dit kan niet, hoe kan dit. Jij hoort hier niet te zijn ga weg". Bella hoorde de stem van Voldermort. Wat was er aan de hand met hem. Hij klonk bang en erg van streek. Haar blik ging naar de opening van de deur. Nee, dat kon niet dacht ze. Maar ze zag het wel, ze zag de groene ogen van haar Harry. En nu ook de bruine ogen van haar oudere ik. Daar stond ze zelf als de volwassen Bellatrix. Voldermort was weer gevlucht, hij wilde niets met Harry potter te maken hebben.

Nu keek de kleine Bella in de ogen van Bellatrix. Harry wilde naar Bella toe lopen maar werd tegen gehouden door Bellatrix.  
"Ik wil eerst even met haar alleen praten, is dat goed Harry". Harry keek twijfelend over haar schouder heen en knikte in stemmend. Zelf ging hij op de grond zitten en keek hoe Bellatrix naar Bella liep. Harry wist niet wat er ging gebeuren maar wachtte af.

Bellatrix stond voor Bella en keek haar door dringend aan.  
"We hebben net gehoord wat Ron heeft gezegd. Maar het klopt niet dat verzeker ik jou. Het maakt Harry niet uit wat jij bent hij houd van jou. En ik ben jou, dus hij houd ook van mij". Bella keek Bellatrix aan en had de tranen al in haar ogen staan.

"Maar ik ben niet waardig genoeg voor Harry". Bellatrix lachte lief naar Bella en nam haar in een knuffel.  
"Jij bent meer waard voor Harry dan welke vorm van bloed dan ook. Neem het van mij aan Bella jij bent waardig genoeg".  
Bella knikte en nam Bellatrix in een knuffel. Voor haar ogen verdween Bellatrix in het niets. Harry deed zijn ogen open en lag naast Bellatrix op het bed.

Gezamenlijk gingen ze recht op zitten en keken elkaar aan. Met een blik naar het voeteneinde van het bed. Daar stonden Minerva en Poppy Plijster te kijken naar de beide kinderen. Harry keek naar zijn oma en toen weer naar Bella. Hij pakte haar in zijn armen en gaf haar een knuffel. Bella begon schokkend te huilen en bracht er met moeite uit.  
"Het spijt me Harry ik was zo bang dat jij me nu niet meer mocht. Je weet wel nu dat jij een heer bent en zo". Harry duwde Bella ruw van zich af en keek recht in Haar ogen. Bella wilde weg kijken maar dat liet Harry niet toe.

"Bella het interesseert mij niet dat ik een heer ben. Wat mij wel interesseert ben jij, Daphne mijn oma en onze andere vrienden. En als jij even na denkt ben jij Bellatrix Zwart. Dat houdt in dat jij een jonkvrouw bent en wel Jonkvrouwen Zwart. De heer van jou huis is Sirius Zwart. Daar ben jij een erfgenamen van misschien wel de enige". Het duurde even voor dat Bella het door had maar Harry had gelijk. Ze was net zo als Ron zelf. Misschien nog wel meer. Zij was zijn erfgenamen. Ron daarin tegen had nog vijf broers die hem voor gingen.

Bella zat diep na te denken voor ze weer in de groene ogen van Harry keek. Iets in zijn ogen zat haar niet lekker.  
"Wat is er Harry" vroeg ze wat aarzelend.  
Harry keek haar rechte aan en zei enkel  
"Ron". "RON" vroeg Bella meteen.  
"Ja Ron, door hem was ik jou bijna kwijt. Door hem had ik hier nu dood kunnen liggen. Als ik hem zie dan zal ik hem". Het was op dat moment dat Minerva ingreep.  
"Jij gaat hellemaal niets Harry potter". Riep Minerva ineens erg Fel. Harry keek haar aan en wilde wat gaan zeggen. Maar de blik van Minerva bracht hem meteen tot zwijgen.

Harry en Bella mochten de eerste drie dagen niet meer van de ziekenzaal af. Harry omdat hij nog moest bij komen van de vloek van Ron. En Bella door de Cruciatusvloek waar onder ze was geplaatst. De eerste dag kwamen hun vrienden al weer langs. Ze hadden allemaal een blik van afgunst. Bella was dan ook de eerste die daar meteen naar vroeg. Hermelien had er het meeste moeite mee. Ook Suzanne leek het niet echt leuk te vinden. Alleen Daphne en Marcel waren vol razernij.  
Marcel was dan ook de genen die zijn gal tegen Bella spuwde.

"We hebben vandaag voor het eerst les gehad van die Smalhart. Hij heeft aardmannetjes los gelaten in de klas, en is er daarna zelf vandoor gegaan. We hebben ze zelf moeten vangen. Die vent kan er echt niets van. Wat wel lachen was, was dat Ron aan de kroonluchter werd gehangen".

Bella en Harry lagen dubbel toen ze het verhaal van Marcel en Daphne hoorde. Om acht uur in de avond werden de vrienden weg gestuurd. Poppy Plijster ging haar kantoor weer in en liet Harry en Bella alleen.  
"IK WIL DODEN, VERSCHEUREN EN VERMINKEN". Harry keek ineens angstig om zich heen.  
"Bella hoorde jij ook die stem". Bella keek hem niet begrijpend aan en vertelde dat ze geen stem had gehoord. Maar het hielp niet Harry hoorde het weer.

"IK WIL DODEN, VERSCHEUREN EN VERMINKEN". Harry sprong uit zijn bed en rende naar de deur toe.  
Bella rende vlak achter hem aan. Poppy die net het kantoor uitkwam volgde hen op de voet. Ze schreeuwt dat ze terug moesten komen en dat ze niet weg mochten.

Harry rende een gang in en hiel in eens stil. Bella die het niet door had rende vol tegen hem aan.

"Petrificus Totalus. Petrificus Totalus". De spreuk klonk twee keer en Bella en Harry vielen voor over op de grond. Poppy kwam net de hoek om toen ze de beide zag vallen. Aan het einde van de gang stonden Ronald Wemel en Draco Malfidus. Ze stonden zij aan zij en hadden allebei hun stok op hen gericht.  
Poppy wist meteen dat die twee verantwoordelijk waren voor die spreuken. Ze wilde wat zeggen toen ze de stem van Albus Perkamentus hoorde.

"Wat is er hier allemaal aan de hand". Poppy keek op en wilde wat gaan zeggen maar werd in de rede gevallen door Draco.  
"Ik heb het gezien het waren die twee daar. Ze hebben iets met die kat van Vilder gedaan en iets op de muur gekalkt". Perkamentus stapte ongeïnteresseerd over Bella en Harry heen en ging bij de kat kijken. Binnen een minuut vertelde hij dat ze versteend was. En ook dat ze weer tot leven kon worden gewekt. Nu draaide hij zich om naar Harry en Bella.  
"Ik zie dat jullie op heten daad zijn betrapt".

Nu werd het teveel voor Poppy. Ze riep een Silencio spreuk over Perkamentus heen.  
"Ze hebben de hele avond in de zieken zaal gelegen. Ze kunnen dit niet gedaan hebben. Die twee hebben hen verstijfd en geven ze zomaar de schuld. Ik weet niet of zij hier wel iets mee te maken hebben maar deze twee in ieder geval niet".  
Zonder op een reactie te wachten liet ze Bella en Harry zweven en bracht ze terug naar de zieken zaal. Pas daar aangekomen werden ze van de vloek verlost.  
"Zijn jullie helemaal gek geworden". Was de eerste reactie die Poppy gaf.

Een half uur later kwam Perkamentus de ziekenzaal binnen gelopen. Hij liep recht op Harry af en ging voor hem staan. Net toen hij wat wilde zeggen verscheen professor Anderling bij de deur.

"Albus wat hoor ik heb jij mijn welp beschuldigd". Albus keek in de vurige ogen van Minerva en rechte zijn rug.  
"Minerva er zijn mensen geweest die hun hebben gezien op de plaats waar het gebeurd is". Vertelde hij haar rustig maar toch met enig venijn in zijn stem. Minerva keek hem schattend aan en toen naar Poppy.  
"Poppy hoe kwamen ze daar terecht". Poppy wist dat Minerva het haar niet kwalijk nam maar ze moest het vragen.  
"Ik weet het niet Minerva. Ineens stonden ze op en renden de ziekenzaal uit. Ik volgde ze maar was langzamer dan zij. Toen ik de hoek om kwam vond ik ze verstijfd op de grond. Draco en Ron hadden dat gedaan". Minerva dacht even diep na en richten haar blik op Albus.

"Dus Ron en Draco waren daar ook. Kunnen zij het niet hebben gedaan en dan de schuld aan hen geven. Is dat misschien een gedachte". Albus wist dat daar een mogelijkheid in zat en moest zijn kansen wegen.

Ron had hij nodig voor zijn plan met Harry. Harry moest met Ginny gaan trouwen. Dat was de belofte aan Molly geweest. Alleen als dat zou gebeuren kon hij het geld van Harry verdelen. Ginny wilde niet mee werken maar dat kon hij wel regelen. Ron was zijn pion en die kon hij niet beschuldigen.

Dan was er ook nog Draco. Van af het moment dat die twee met die auto naar school waren gekomen hadden ze een vriendschap. Beide konden het bloed van Harry en Bella wel drinken. Dit was goed genoeg om Harry scherp te houden. Maar ze moesten het ook niet overdrijven. Nee Albus zat met een probleem. En hij moest snel iets bedenken.

"U heeft gelijk professor Anderling. Het valt niet te bewijzen of hun het gedaan hebben. Het hadden ook anderen kunnen zijn. Het spijt mij Harry en u ook Mevrouw Smit".  
Albus stond op het punt om weg te lopen toen Harry kuchte. Albus draaide zich geïrriteerd om en keek Harry recht aan. "Ja Harry, wat is er". Harry moest even slikken. Hij slikte niet uit angst maar uit pure woede.

"Hoofd meester. Deze mooie dame is niet Mevrouw Smit maar Mevrouw Vaals. En ik ben niet Harry maar meneer Potter voor u. Het spijt mij dat ik dit zo moet doen maar ik heb het u vorig jaar ook al een keer gevraagd. Iedereen krijgt van u respect en toch blijft u mij bij mijn naam noemen. Dus ik zal u van af nu Albus noemen als dat goed is". Albus Perkamentus werd langzaam kwaad. Hoe durfde Harry dit tegen hem te zeggen. Na alles wat hij voor hem gedaan had. Met moeite keek hij vriendelijk naar Harry en deed zijn mond open.

"Ik denk dat, dat niet zal gaan Harry. Ik ben hoofdmeester of professor. En iedereen in de school hoort mij zo te noemen, dus jij ook". Harry knikte  
"Dat begrijp ik Albus. Dus dan is het voor u Meneer potter, of Heer Potter. Maar omdat u het bent mag u mij ook heer Prosper of heer Griffoendor noemen". Op het moment dat Harry de laatste aan Albus vertelde ging er trilling door het Kasteel heen. Albus keek verschrikt om hem heen en knikte naar Harry.

"Ik begrijp het Harry maar ik ga nu naar mijn kantoor". Albus draaide zich om en liep de ziekenzaal uit. Bij de deur hoorde hij Harry nog net zeggen.  
"Oke Albus het was leuk dat je langs kwam". Minerva die alles had gezien en gehoord. Blies nu haar adem uit. Ze had niet eens door dat ze die al die tijd had ingehouden. Met een paar stappen en een brede glimlach liep ze op Harry af.

"Jij bent geweldig Harry" en ze nam hem in een knuffel. Bella zag het en glimlachte tevreden.


	10. (BTK 2) H 10 Albus Perkamentus

(BTK 2) H 10 Albus Perkamentus.

Vroeg in de ochtend werden Harry en Bella wakker. Dit zou de laatste dag zijn dat ze op de ziekenzaal lagen. Bella dacht nog steeds diep na over wat Harry had gedaan. Aan de ene kant was ze trots op hem dat hij tegen Albus Perkamentus in ging. Maar aan de andere kant wist ze ook dat hij machtig was. Machtiger dan dat haar Harry nu was.

Het was niet zozeer dat Albus Perkamentus magisch sterker was. Nee, dat was Harry zeker die zat ver boven Albus als het om magische kracht ging. Maar Albus Perkamentus wist nog zoveel meer dan haar Harry. Ze wist dat ze Harry nu moest gaan helpen. Hij zou het ook voor haar doen, net zoals hij het ook weer een paar dagen geleden had gedaan. Nu was het toch anders. Ze had in de ogen van Perkamentus gezien dat hij niet blij was met Harry. En ook dat hij iets van plan was. En dat bracht weer een raar gevoel bij Bella in haar buik.

Bella was niet de enige die het had gezien. Minerva die Albus had zien weg lopen had het ook gezien in de ogen van Albus. Ze wist dat ze niet veel kon doen maar ze zou haar welp bij alles bij staan. En Albus zal hem niet nog eens van haar afnemen. Met Poppy had ze afgesproken dat ze Harry extra in de gaten zouden gaan houden. Want voor het eerst voelde ze ook de bescherming van Lilly. Gisteren toen er een trilling door het kasteel heen ging, kreeg zij die ook. Ze had aan het gezicht van Harry gezien dat die het ook voelde. Toen ze het er later met Poppy over had gehad. Hoorde ze dat het een deel van het ritueel van Lilly moest zijn geweest. Ze had ook gevoeld dat Harry verstijfd werd. Daarom was ze zo snel in de ziekenzaal. Nu was ze echt verbonden met Harry. Ze zou weten en voelen wanneer er iets met hem was. Maar hij had het zelfde met haar.

_Bij Albus Perkamentus op het kantoor._

Albus was naar een onrustige nacht weer achter zijn Bureau gaan zitten. Deze ochtend had hij twee afspraken die hij belangrijk vond. De eerste was met Lucius Malfidus en de andere was met Molly Wemel. Hij had ze allebei nodig voor het manipuleren van Harry. Zonder hun medewerking kon hij niet veel beginnen. Lucius zou er om elf uur zijn en dan kon hij het eerste gedeelte van zijn plan in werking zetten. Zijn enige twijfel was dat ze misschien nee zouden zeggen, en ook niet echt zouden willen mee werken. Voor Molly had hij minder angst. Zolang als Arthur zich niet met hem en Molly zou bemoeien dan ging dat wel goed.

Om klokslag elf uur vlamde de openhaard op met groene vlammen. Lucius kwam uit het vuur gelopen, op de voet gevolgd door zijn vrouw Narcissa. Narcissa deed wat een goede heks moest doen. Ze volgde haar man omdat het huwelijks contract dat van haar verlangde. Wat ze er ook zelf van vond ze deed wat moest gebeuren. Lucius werd met een rustig gebaar naar een stoel gewezen en aan Narcissa werd gevraagd wat ze wilde. Narcissa vertelde dat ze het kasteel weer eens wilde zien. Albus gebaarde naar de deur dat hij het goed vond en Narcissa verliet zijn kantoor.

Lucius keek meteen doordringend naar Albus.  
"Wat is de rede dat jij mij hebt uitgenodigd Albus". Was de niet echt vriendelijke toon van Lucius. Lucius was nog niet vergeten dat Draco eerst in een ander huis was geplaatst. En dat het tot kerst heeft geduurd voordat hij het recht had gezet.  
"Lucius ik heb jou hulp nodig. Zoals je weet hebben we een probleem hier op Zweinstein. Het probleem is heer Potter. Even had Lucius Angstig gekeken maar na de naam van Potter ontspande hij zich zichtbaar.  
Vorig jaar heeft hij zijn macht gebruikt om Daphne Goedleers in Griffoendor te houden. Als hij het had gewild had hij ook Draco weer uit Zwadderich kunnen verwijderen". Lucius zat hem bedenkend aan te kijken.  
"Ik kan die David Goedleers nog steeds wurgen als ik er nog aan dank". Lucius spuwde pure haat toen hij die naam uitsprak. Albus vertelde hem dat het, het werk van Potter was geweest die dat geregeld had.

"Albus, wil jij mij vertellen dat een jongen van twaalfjaar het schoolbestuur in zijn zak heeft. En dat jij daar niets aan kan doen". Albus zat diep nadenkend te kijken. Hij wist dat Potter het grotendeels van het bestuur in zijn zak had zitten. En hij wilde niet weer een vertoning van verschillende huizen in de grote zaal.  
"Er is nu nog iets Lucius zoals je wel hebt gelezen is Minerva zijn Oma. En Ja Lucius het is waar. Het is ook waar dat hij heer Griffoendor is, en heer Prosper". Lucius werd een beetje bleek toen hij het hoorde. Op zijn vingers telde hij het na en kwam op vier stemmen. Potter had nu al meer dan een kwart aan stemmen in zijn bezit. En met zijn vrienden erbij had hij er zeven. Dat was meer dan de helft op dit moment. Lucius zag nu ook het probleem dat Albus ook had gezien.

"Oke Albus, wat kan ik voor jou doen om jou hier bij te helpen". Er verscheen een glimlach op het gezicht van Albus Perkamentus. De ogen van de hoofd meester begonnen te twinkelen.  
"Mooi ik heb jou hulp nodig en ook dat van Draco" vertelde Perkamentus hem.  
"Draco is het leven van Harry aan het zuur maken en ik wil dat hij daarmee doorgaat. Hij mag alles doen om een wig tussen hem en zijn vrienden te drijven. Ik zal alles doen om hem uit de problemen te houden". Lucius keek Albus alleen maar aan. Hij was zijn mogelijkheden aan het overwegen. Met Albus in zijn zak kon hij een hoop voor elkaar krijgen. Toen hij vroeg of hij ook een aantal gunsten voor Draco wilde hebben. Stemde Perkamentus daar meteen mee in. En Lucius wist dat het een leuke samen werking kon gaan worden. Ook had Albus een idee voor Minerva, en ook daar moest Lucius hem mee helpen.

_Narcissa dwaalde door de gangen van Zweinstein._

Ze verliet het kantoor van Albus en ging naar de grote zaal. Het was midden op de dag en ze wist dat de lessen in volle gang waren. Draco had nu toverdranken van zijn peetvader. Die zou ze niet op de gang tegen kunnen komen. Haar tocht deed vele herinneringen op komen. Hoe ze hier had gelopen mat haar vrienden en haar twee zusters. Andromeda was er altijd voor haar geweest tot dat ze voor die Ted tops viel. Toen werd ze meteen uit de Familie gezet. Potter had haar nu weer bij zijn Familie gehaald. Dat was een van de dingen die ze waardeerde aan de grote Harry Potter. Draco was vorig jaar thuis gekomen met verhalen over hoe irritant die Potter was. En ook hoe Arrogant die potter over kwam. Volgens Draco was Harry potter een vervelend en verwent nest. Echter in de ochtend Profeet had een heel ander verhaal gestaan.

Ze liet haar gedachte even de vrije loop toen ze over het artikel van Rita Pulpers na dacht.

_De jonge die bleef leven  
Door Rita Pulpers._

_Harry Potter, de jonge die bleef leven.  
De jonge held die nog geen Twaalf is, is vaak te zien in Azkaban.  
Hij is daar nou al voor de tweede keer geweest.  
Het fijt is dat hij daar heengaat voor zijn peetvader Sirius Zwart._

_Ook is het deze journalist te oren gekomen dat Harry Potter nog een oma had.  
Zijn oma is niemand minder dan Minerva Anderling.  
Ze is Lerares op Zweinstein hogeschool voor hekserij en hocus pocus.  
Tijdens een Proces heeft Albus Perkamentus de bescherm heerschap over Harry Potter verloren.  
Harry Potter heeft toen laten zien dat hij heer is over drie Huizen.  
Het zijn Huize Potter, Griffoendor en Prosper.  
Dit staaltje leiderschap heeft hij samen met nog vier huizen gedaan.  
dat waren huize Lubbermans, Goedleers, Bonkel en Anderling.  
Deze samenwerking heeft voor de minister tot een nieuwe hoorzitting geleid.  
Dit omdat hij zeven huizen openlijk heeft beledigt.  
Daar heeft heer Potter ook zijn oma aan iedereen bekend gemaakt.  
Na die bekendmaking heeft heer Potter de zaal meteen verlaten._

_Jonge heer Potter heeft zich met de andere huizen teruggetrokken in een kamer in de lekke ketel.  
Hij wilde verder geen aandacht op zichzelf richten.  
Dat heeft zijn woordvoerster Arabella Vaals ons medegedeeld.  
Heer potter wenste verder ook met rustgelaten te worden._

_Verder heeft Harry Potter de zuster van Bellatrix Zwart.  
De welbekende dooddoener Beter bekent als Bellatrix van Detta.  
Haar zuster Andromeda Tops en haar dochter Nymphadora Tops bij zijn familie gevoegd_

_Pas geleden is heer van Detta door het schimmendoek gegooid.  
Daar bij heeft hij zijn vrouw Bellatrix geheel onterfd.  
Nu is gebleken dat Bellatrix nu weer Zwart een huwelijkscontract heeft met iemand anders.  
Echter is het niet bekend met wie.  
Wel heb ik vernomen dat Jongeheer Potter ook Bellatrix Zwart heeft bezocht in Azkaban._

_Waardige lezers ik hou jullie op de hoogte.  
Rita Pulpers._

Narcissa liep rustig door en dacht nu aan haar jongste zusje. Haar kleine zusje Bellatrix die nu in Azkaban zat. Ze kon maar niet begrijpen hoe haar Kleine zusje zo slecht had kunnen worden. Na het lezen van de ochtendprofeet had ze dan ook besloten om een keer bij haar langs te gaan. Langzaam liep ze richting de ziekenzaal. Haar favoriete persoon in Zweinstein was altijd Poppy Plijster geweest. Ze wilde altijd magische heler worden. Maar als vrouw van Lucius moest ze mooi zijn en mocht ze niets anders. Haar huwelijks contract vertelde dat ze haar man moest volgen en doen waar hij haar opdracht toe gaf. Ze liep de zieken zaal in en keek in het rond. Op de bedden lagen een jongen en een meisje. Aan een van de bedden stond Poppy precies zo als ze haar herinnerde. Narcissa liep naar haar toe en begroete Poppy vriendelijk.

Even keek ze naar de beide leerlingen die op de bedden lagen en lachte lief naar hen. Allebei riepen ze in koor  
"Dag mevrouw". Narcissa keek hen aan en zag het litteken van Harry. Even slikte ze.  
"dag mr. Potter en dag"? "Bellatrix, Bellatrix Vaals". Narcissa trok beide wenkbrauwen helemaal naar boven. Dit kan niet waar zijn dacht ze. Dit meisje lijkt zoveel op haar zusje. Maar Bellatrix had geen kinderen, daar had ze zelf voor gezorgd. Was het een kind van haar oudere zuster. Nee dat kon ook niet die hete Nymphadora. Maar ze leek zo veel op Bellatrix. Sprakeloos werd ze door Poppy mee genomen naar haar kantoor.  
Harry en Bella keken elkaar een beetje verbaast aan en Harry fluisterde  
"Dat is Narcissa jou zuster, de moeder van Draco".

_Bij Albus Perkamentus op het kantoor._

Albus Perkamentus had nog het een en ander met Lucius afgesproken. Rond een uur verlieten hij en zijn vrouw Narcissa de school via de openhaard. Narcissa die nog steeds niet begreep waarom Bellatrix Vaals zoveel op haar zusje leek. Maar ze besloot wel om vooral niets tegen haar man te zeggen. En ook niet dat ze nu besloten had om haar zuster in Azkaban en haar andere zuster te gaan opzoeken.

Albus zat nu alleen en begon zich voor te berijden op de ontmoeting met Molly Wemel. Met Molly lag het wat moeilijker. Perkamentus had haar veel meer beloofd. Zo zou Ron de beste vriend van Harry worden. Daarmee zou hij alles gaan doen wat hij met Harry van plan was. Hij Had Molly echter niet verteld dat het ook de dood van Ron tot zijn gevolg kon hebben. En dit jaar zou Ginny in het leven van Harry verschijnen. Ginny moest alles doen om het hart van Harry voor zich te winnen. Zo niet dan kon ze ook een liefdesdrankje aan Harry geven en hem daardoor voor haar alleen krijgen. Molly had het in haar jonge jaren ook mat Arthur gedaan. En tot op de dag van vandaag zijn ze gelukkig. Dus dat moest ook voor Ginny gaan werken. Echter Perkamentus had er nooit op gerekend dat de sorteerhoed haar in een ander huis zou indelen. Nu moest hij Molly er van zien te overtuigen dat Ginny nog steeds met Harry kon zijn. En ook dat ze nog steeds het Potter fortuin kon krijgen.

Het was twee uur toen Molly uit de openhaard stapte. Zonder te wachten op de uitnodiging van Perkamentus ging ze zitten. Albus keek haar aan en wist dat ze boos was. Het eerste jaar was Ron al in een ander huis gezet. En in dit jaar was het Ginny geweest. Vorig jaar had hij dat nog terug kunnen draaien maar dat zou dit jaar niet meer gaan lukken. Harry had hem duidelijk gemaakt dat hij hem in de gaten hield. Nee de grootse fout was dat hij Daphne in een ander huis had willen plaatsen. Dus dit jaar moest hij het anders gaan doen.

"Dankjewel dat je zo snel kon komen Molly" zei Albus op een vriendelijke toon.  
"Nee niets van dat geslijm van jouw Albus. Jij weet net zo goed als ik wat jij mij beloofd hebt voor onze medewerking. Dus hoe komt het dat Ginny in een ander huis zit". Dit was het eerste dat Molly voor de voeten van Albus wierp. Haar ogen stonden vurig en vol met haat. Albus had haar rijkdom en macht beloofd. Maar tot op heden was er nog niets van waar geweest. Ron was nog steeds niet de vriend van Harry en Ginny zat niet eens in zijn huis.  
"Nou kom op Albus, anders weet jij het ook altijd zo goed".

Albus keek haar doordringend aan en knikte.  
"Molly je hebt gelijk". Even hield Albus stil en ging toen weer verder.  
"Ik had jou beloofd dat Ron zonder veel moeite zijn vriend kon worden. Mijn ideeën waren juist. Helaas was er een meisje dat als eerste vriendschap met Harry had gesloten. Haar naam is Bellatrix Vaals. Ik weet niet hoe of waar het is gebeurd. Maar mijn vermoede is dat Harry haar in de trein heeft leren kennen. Nou is dat niet zo zeer het probleem geweest. Nee het probleem licht ergens anders". Nu hiel Albus weer even stil. Aandachtig keek hij naar hoe Molly het nieuws verwerkte. Hij wist dat hij Molly nodig had. Nou eigenlijk had hij Ginny nodig. Molly en Ron waren gewoon makkelijke hulpjes. Ginny was de genen die Harry moest verlijden.

Molly dacht diep na over wat Albus haar had verteld.  
"Wat is dan het probleem Albus als het die Bellatrix niet is".  
Ook deze vraag had Albus verwacht. Maar ook nu weer was de vraag wat wilde hij dat Molly wel wist. Maar vooral wat ze niet mocht weten. Even woog hij de opties die hij had. Het ene wat zwaarder dan de anderen. Na nog een stil moment nam hij een besluit.  
"Nou Molly het zit zo. Harry heeft nog drie vrienden. Twee daarvan kunnen of zijn een probleem voor ons. Het zijn Daphne Goedleers en Suzanne Bonkel. Nu zijn hun zelf niet echt het probleem maar wel hun ouders. Ik heb het dan over David Goedleers en Amalia Bonkel". Molly knikte instemmend en wist wat of Albus bedoelde. Amalia gaf leiding aan de schouwers en David was een ex schouwer. In beide gevallen konden ze voor de nodige problemen zorgen. Albus Perkamentus keek Molly weer even aan en ging weer veder.  
"Er is nog een persoon voor wie we moeten uit kijken. En tot mijn spijt moet ik zeggen dat het professor Anderling is. Maar ik denk dat ik daar wel wat aan kan doen".

Molly keek Albus aan toen hij dat had verteld. Hij had een sluwe glimlach. Zo eentje dat niet veel goeds voorspelde. Het enige wat Molly kon doen was ermee instemmen. Voor Ginny kon hij ook wel een oplossing vinden. Molly keek nu goed keurend naar Albus Perkamentus. Nog geen kwartier later verliet ook Molly het kantoor.

Albus Perkamentus zat nu achter zijn bureau en dacht even na. Molly was een simpele ziel. Hij had haar niets verteld alleen maar beloofd dat zij het goud van Harry zou krijgen. En zo gauw als er goud in het spel was dan was Molly omkoopbaar voor alles. Ze zou alles doen voor een beetje meer goud. Het bewijs was al geleverd toen ze Ron en Ginny zonder commentaar aan Albus over liet. Gelukkig was Ron net zo gierig als zijn moeder. Dat was iets waar Albus dan ook gretig gebruik van maakte.

_Harry en Bella_

Harry en Bella kregen te horen dat ze voor het avond eten van de ziekenzaal af mogen. Nu zou voor hen dan ook eindelijk het schooljaar beginnen. Na de laatste toverdrankjes te hebben ingenomen mochten ze weg. Hun vrienden stonden al bij de deur te wachten. Gezamenlijk liepen ze naar de grote zaal. Bella vroeg aan Daphne wat voor straf Ron had gekregen. Daphne keek meteen naar de grond en had enorme interesse in een voeg dat tussen de stenen zat. Bella keek het even aan tot ze er niet meer tegen kon.  
"DAPHNE, welke straf heeft Ron gekregen" vroeg ze weer. Alleen was het deze keer met wat meer nadruk. Daphne ontweek nog steeds de blik van Bella en mummelde wat.

Nu was het Harry die het wilde weten en vroeg wat of ze zei. Daphne werd wat angstig en vroeg of ze niet kwaad wilde worden. Verbaast keken Harry en Bella elkaar aan en knikte toen van ja. Met een zucht keek Daphne naar hen beide.  
"Toen Minerva had gehoord wat Ron gedaan had. kwam ze hem de zelfde avond nog straf geven. Hij moest drie weken van haar na komen bij haar in haar kantoor". Zowel Bella als Harry waren blij met die straf. Bella was vooral blij dat Harry nou niet achter hem aan zou gaan. Marcel was nu naast Harry gaan lopen en had een arm om zijn schouder gelegd. Bella keek even naar Marcel en hield ineens stil.

"Oke Marcel voor de draad ermee. Jij houd Harry niet voor niets zo vast". Daphne begon langzaam te huilen en keek op naar Harry. Harry deed een wenkbrauw omhoog en keek verbaast naar Daphne. Langzaam knikte Harry dat ze het kon gaan zeggen.  
"Eergisteren zou Ron zijn eerste straf avond hebben bij professor Anderling. Maar net voordat hij die straf zou krijgen kwam professor Perkamentus onze leerlinge kamer binnen. Hij vertelde dat Ron geen straf meer kreeg". De woede in Harry begon meteen te borrelen. Daphne zag het en hield zijn handen vast. Harry werd meteen rustiger en keek haar nu recht aan. De groene ogen deden haar knieën meteen week worden. Met moeite hield ze zich zelf staande.  
"Toen Perkamentus de straf van Ron ongedaan had gemaakt zijn wij naar hem toe gegaan". Daphne aarzelde of ze verder moest gaan. Nu was ook Bella naast haar gaan staan en gaf haar een zetje. Daphne knikte en ging aarzelend verder.  
"Bij Perkamentus hebben wij gezegd wat Ron had gedaan. Maar het maakte niets uit voor hem. Volgens Perkamentus was het jouw eigen schuld. Als jij zelf niet voor Bella was gedoken, dan had jij niet op de zieken zaal gelegen. En omdat het jou eigenschuld was krijgt Ron geen straf".

Bella stond versteld toen ze het hoorde. Harry keek haar aan en zakte op de grond neer. De pijn en teleurstelling was van het gezicht van Harry af te lezen. Daphne keek schuldig naar Bella en piepte zachtjes "sorry".  
Bella pakte een hand van Daphne en kneep even zachtjes. Daarna pakte ze meteen de hand van Harry en Daphne pakte zijn andere hand. Harry keek hen beide aan en stond op. Zijn verslagen blik veranderde in ongeloof en daarna in pure woede. Hij liep tussen de beide dames door en ging op weg naar de grote zaal. De handen van de dames had hij nog niet losgelaten. Ze moesten met hem mee rennen zo snel liep hij op weg naar de grote zaal. Bij de deuren keek hij om zich heen en liet de dames los. Achteraan vlak bij de oppertafel zat Ron. Met grote passen en een aura van pure woede liep hij op Ron af. Vlak voordat hij bij Ron was werd hij tegen gehouden door een hand. Langzaam keek hij omhoog en zag Albus Perkamentus staan.

"Harry mijn jongen. Je wild toch geen straf hebben voor het geen wat jij van plan bent om bij Ron te gaan doen". De vaderlijke toon die Albus had verging in de blik van Harry.  
"Albus wil jij mij tegen houden als ik wat bij Ron doe. Of zit jij daar op te wachten zodat ik wat bij Ron doe". De toon van Harry had niets vriendelijks meer in hem. Albus keek hem aan en schudde droevig van nee.  
"Harry ik ben professor of hoofd meester Perkamentus dat weet jij toch". Albus dacht dat hij duidelijk genoeg was geweest. Harry die al kwaad was werd alleen maar kwader. Hij wilde dan ook meteen tegen Albus in gaan. Echter Bella trok hem terug en Daphne ging voor hem staan. En recht voor Albus Perkamentus.

"Waardige Hoofd meester. Hoe zeer ik het waardeer dat u Professor en hoofd meester wild worden genoemd. Kan ik mij zelf niet onttrekken aan het fijt dat u Harry zelf totaal geen respect toont". Albus voelde zich zelf meteen geïrriteerd worden en wilde dan ook meteen wat terug gaan zeggen. "ALBUS, ik zou maar luisteren naar mevrouw Goedleers". Klonk de stem van Minerva achter hem. Daphne knikte naar Minerva en ging door.  
"Zoals u weet is Harry heer Potter. U zou hem dus meneer of heer potter moeten noemen. Maar dat zijn de namen die u nooit doet. Het is ook zo dat Harry heer Prosper is en ook dat zelfde respect verdiend. Mocht u het nog niet begrijpen". En nu keek Daphne Perkamentus een beetje neer buigend aan.  
"Harry is nog altijd uw meerderen hij is namelijk Heer Griffoendor". Er ging op dat moment weer een trilling door het kasteel heen. Ook nu weer voelde Harry en Minerva het in hun eigen lichaam.

Albus scheen het ook te voelen en keek angstig naar Harry en liep meteen weg. Harry vond het echter een rust gevend gevoel.  
"Opgeruimd staat netjes" riep Harry. Bella en Daphne sloegen hem hard op zijn schouder.  
"AUW" klonk de stem van Minerva en ze wreef over haar beide schouders heen. Iedereen keek verbaasd op en begonnen luid te lachen. Niemand had Ron zien weg lopen. Dat viel de vrienden dan ook pas op toen ze plaats namen aan de tafel. Harry nam zich voor om Ron toch nog een keer terug te pakken als de kans zich voor deed. Aan de tafel van Zwadderich zat Draco Malfidus. Bella tikte Harry aan en wees de kant van Draco op.

"Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat Narcissa de moeder is van dat gedrocht. Ze was zo aardig in de ziekenzaal". Harry keek even naar Bella en moest met tegen zin instemmen met wat ze zei. Hij kon zelf ook niet ontkennen dat Narcissa Malfidus Aardig leek. In zijn gedachte wilde hij wat voor haar doen. Hij kon zich nog goed herinneren dat Narcissa Dobby de opdracht gaf om hen bij te staan. Het was in een herinnering maar daar was ze ook aardig geweest. Maar ook hij wist, dat hij het haar nu nog niets kon vragen.

Die avond zat Dobby in het hemelbed van Bella. Ze keek even naar de kleine huis elf en ging bij hem zitten. Met een blik keek ze langs de gordijnen van haar bed. Alles was dicht.  
"Oke Dobby wat is er". De kleine huiself keek schuldig naar Belle en Mummelde dat hij het niet kon zeggen. Bella werd wat geïrriteerd maar probeerde het niet te laten zien.  
"Dobby komt zeggen dat meester Harry niet zwerkbal mag spelen morgen. Meester Harry is niet veilig". Bella keek hem nu aan en vroeg meteen.  
"Dobby wat heb jij gedaan". De huis elf keek schuldig naar Bella en zei.  
"Dobby heeft een brief gegeven aan Meester. En Dobby mag niets zeggen. Maar Meester Harry is in gevaar". Met een plop was Dobby weg. Bella kroop uit haar bed en vertelde het verhaal meteen tegen Daphne. De rest lag al te slapen, hen zou ze het een dag later wel gaan vertellen.


	11. (BTK 2) H 11 Gladianus Smalhart 2

(BTK2) H11 Gladianus Smalhart 2

Bij het ontbijt de dag erop vertelde ze aan de anderen wat Dobby haar die nacht ervoor had verteld. Iedereen nam de waarschuwing serieus, behalve Harry die was wat terughoudend. Hij vertelde dat hij gewoon Zwerkbal ging spelen. Er zou niets zijn dat hem ervan kon weerhouden.

Gelukkig zou het nog drie weken gaan duren voor dat de wedstrijd er was, maar hij zou spelen kosten wat kost. Na wat gekibbel stemde de anderen er ook maar mee in. En Bella wilde het ook heel graag want het was een van de weinige dingen die Harry echt gelukkig maakte. Ze zouden wel gaan kijken of ze wat aan zijn bescherming konden gaan doen. Dat was gelukkig ook iets waar Harry mee instemde.

Nog maar een paar weken aan lessen en dan was er eindelijk Zwerkbal.  
Drie dagen lang hadden Harry en Bella op de ziekenzaal gelegen. Hun huiswerk hadden ze van de anderen gekregen en ook trouw gemaakt. Iets wat niet zo moeilijk was met de hulp die ze van de anderen hadden gekregen.

Bella keek naar de oppertafel en legde meteen een hand op de arm van Harry. Daphne die aan de andere kant van Harry zat zag Bella kijken. Even keek ze zelf ook die kant uit en pakte ook meteen de andere arm van Harry. Harry die nu vreemd op keek vroeg met een mond nog vol.  
"Whhat iff erff". Beide dames keken hem aan en vertelde tegelijk dat hij rustig moest blijven. Met een vertwijfelende blik keek Harry nu ook naar de oppertafel. Helemaal aan de rechter kant zat niemand minder dan Gladianus Smalhart.

Tuurlijk wist Harry allang dat Smalhart les gaf op school. En ook welke les hij dat jaar zou geven. En vooral wist hij dat hij een leraar van niets zou zijn. Dat was iets dat de anderen hen allang hadden verteld. Vooral dat voorval met de aardmannetjes ging de hele school door.

De maag van Harry draaide zich meteen drie keer om. De blinkende witte tanden van die man maakte hem spontaan misselijk. Harry wist dat hij nu verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten gaf. Ook wist Harry dat de volgende les, een les was die hij had, dat hij die van hem zou krijgen. Gladianus Smalhart stond op en kwam breed grijnzend zijn richting op gelopen. Daphne en Bella voelden meteen alle spieren in de armen van Harry verkrampen. Wat er toen in de boekhandel gebeurd was, had een duidelijk litteken bij Harry achtergelaten. En geen litteken die zo een, twee, drie weg zou zijn.

Met simpele soepelheid liep Gladianus Smalhart richting Harry. Op een meter of vier van Harry af hief hij zijn hand weer op. Harry's ogen werden groot en hij wilde meteen het eerste doen wat in hem opkwam. En dat was vluchten. De handen van Bella en Daphne hielden hem echter tegen. Suzanne was nu voor Harry gaan staan en hield hun Professor verweer tegen de zwarten kunsten tegen. Even keek Gladianus Smalhart vriendelijk naar Suzanne.

"Laat me er even door, ik wil even naar Harry toe". Suzanne ging echter niet opzij. Ze bleef staan en vertelde dat hij terug moest gaan.  
"Kom kom meisje ik ben professor en jij mag mij niet zomaar tegen houden". Hij lachte vriendelijk maar duwde Suzanne met net iets teveel kracht opzij. Suzanne struikelden en kwam languit op de grond te liggen. Van schrik lieten Bella en Daphne de armen van Harry los. Harry had zijn toverstok al meteen onder de neus van Gladianus Smalhart gedrukt.

"Professor ik kan u niet uitstaan. Het liefst ben ik zo ver mogelijk bij u vandaan. Maar een ding wil ik u wel duidelijk maken, van mijn vrienden blijft u af". De punt van de toverstok van Harry begon gevaarlijk rood te gloeien. Smalhart keek even naar Suzanne en bedacht zich of hij sorry moest zeggen. Daphne en Bella hadden haar alweer op de been geholpen. En keken nu naar Harry die voor Smalhart stond. De magie dwarrelde in golven om Harry heen. Het was een angstig gezicht voor iedereen. Je wist dat het pure woede was. Maar Smalhart had het niet eens door. Hij wilde dan ook gewoon vriendelijk tegen Harry gaan praten.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Ik wilden even zeggen dat ik jou excuses zal aanvaarde voor het geen wat jij mij hebt aangedaan, je weet wel die dag bij klieder en vlek". Harry keek hem verbaasd aan en wist niet wat of hij tegen hem moest zeggen. Bella en Daphne die naast hem stonden keken met net zulke grote ogen naar Smalhart. Beide legde een hand op de toverstok arm van Harry en maande hem tot rust. Met sussende woorden werd Harry dan ook geleidelijk aan weer rustig. Daphne en Bella draaide hem om en duwde hem langzaam naar de deur.

Smalhart zag hoe de dames de stok van Harry lieten zakken. Nog steeds niet echt vattend wat of er gebeurde. Zag hij hoe ze Harry omdraaide en van hem weg trokken en duwde. Even in gedachten verzonken dacht hij diep na.  
_"Hee wacht eens even. Harry heeft nog geen excuses gemaakt"._ Bedacht hij bij zichzelf. Met beide handen greep hij stevig de schouders van Harry en draaide hem ruw om.

Harry voelde twee handen ruw op zijn schouders komen. Hij wist wie het was en wat er ging gebeuren. Met angst in zijn ogen en zijn toverstok nog in zijn hand. Werd hij met een brute kracht omgedraaid.  
"Harry ik wil een".

"STUPEFY" galmde de stem van Harry door de zaal heen. Gladianus Smalhart werd vol in de borstkast geraakt. Vijfmeter vloog hij naar achteren om op een tafel tot stilstand te komen. De hele zaal was stil. Menig leerling was met zijn vork of lepel halverwege in de lucht blijven hangen. En keken nu allemaal met ingehouden adem op naar hun leraar verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten.

Helemaal verkreukeld stond Gladianus Smalhart weer op. Harry stond hem zwaar ademend aan te kijken. Zijn stok had hij nog steeds vast geklemd in zijn vuist. Daphne hield Harry meteen beet, en Bella Probeerde vervolgens zijn stok van hem af te pakken. Smalhart liep weer op hen af en riep.  
"Het is heel mooi hoe jullie, jullie professor willen beschermen maar dat hoeft echt niet hoor".

Bella keek nu met grote ogen naar Smalhart. Ze kon het bijna niet geloven maar het was toch echt zo.  
"Denkt u nou werkelijk dat wij u in bescherming nemen. Bent u helemaal gek geworden. Heeft u dan echt niets geleerd bij Klieder en Vlek". Haar woorden waren vol ongeloof en haat. Met veel moeite worstelde ze met de arm van Harry. Samen met Daphne probeerde ze zijn toverstok uit zijn hand te krijgen. Maar Harry had een ijzeren greep op zijn stok en keek hem recht in de ogen aan.  
"Professor u kunt maar beter weggaan het is voor uw eigen veiligheid". Piepte Daphne hem zuchtend toe.  
"Ik ga helemaal niet weg. Dit is de tweede keer dat Harry hier mij aanvalt en ik ijs nu een verontschuldiging".

Bella liet Harry los en pakte haar eigen toverstok. Nu richten zij hem tussen de ogen van Smalhart.  
"U heeft Harry aangevallen bij klieder en Vlek. Vandaag heeft u het voor de tweede keer gedaan. En net heeft u een van onze vrienden tegen de grond gegooid. Als ik u was zou ik maar gauw weglopen, anders zal ik Daphne vragen of ze Harry los wil laten". Smalhart keek haar hoogachtend aan en wilde wat zeggen. Maar van af de zijkant werden ze onderbroken door niemand minder dan Albus Perkamentus.

"Gladianus, heb ik goed begrepen dat Harry hier u met een Stupefy tegen de grond heeft geblazen". Iedereen keek om behalve Harry, hij hield zijn blik nog steeds strak gericht op Gladianus Smalhart.  
"Ja hoofd meester Harry hier heeft dat gedaan. En mevrouw Vaals heeft hem samen met mevrouw Goedleers tegen gehouden. Het was natuurlijk niet nodig maar ze deden het voor hun geliefde professor van verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten". Vertelde Gladianus Smalhart met een air. Daphne die zich niet meer in kon houden riep meteen.  
"U bent echt niet lekker, we hielden hem tegen omdat hij gehakt van u had gemaakt en niet om u te beschermen. Het was uw eigen fou".

Het was dit moment dat Perkamentus opnieuw ingreep.  
"Mevrouw goedleers, een leerling hoort een professor met respect te behandelen en niet te vervloeken. U en Mevrouw Vaals horen een Professor niet tegen te spreken". Daphne en Bella waren beide met stomheid geslagen. Ze hadden nooit gedacht dat Perkamentus, Smalhart zomaar zou geloven. Echter Perkamentus was nog niet klaar.  
"Mevrouw Goedleers en Mevrouw Vaals. Voor het tegenspreken van een professor hebben jullie beiden 20 straf punten. En Harry jij hebt twee straf avonden bij Professor Smalhart". De blik van Harry werd angstig en ging meteen naar Bella en Daphne. Albus Perkamentus liep van hen weg en liep richting Ron en Draco. "Meneer Wemel en meneer Malfidus, bedankt voor jullie waarschuwing. Voor allebei 50 Punten voor het goed inschatten van gevaar".

Aan het einde van de zaal kwam Minerva met grote passen naar binnen gelopen. Zonder iets te vragen liep ze op Harry af. De blik in zijn ogen vertelde haar dat hij bang was. Met haar ogen op Bella en Daphne gericht begreep ze dat het niet goed zat. Nu zag ze Bella naar Albus kijken die net de deur uit liep. Hij werd gevolgd door een zeer joviale Smalhart.

Harry bedankte haar voor de knuffel en vertelde dat het nu goed was. Haar gevoel vertelde haar dat het niet goed was maar ze liet het zo. Toen ze van Suzanne hoorde wat er was gebeurd liep ze kwaad weg.  
"Die is op weg naar Albus Flapdrol" vertelde Bella. De vrienden keken haar eerst aan en barste toen in lachen uit.

Tijdens de les verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten probeerde Smalhart nog een paar keer dichtbij Harry te komen. Maar iedere keer als hij nog maar een meter van hem vandaan was wezen er vijf stokken zijn richting op. Harry werd zo lang als het kon tegen hem beschermd. Maar de vrienden wisten ook dat Harry die avond alleen met hem was. Tegen de klok van zeven uur ging Harry richting het lokaal van Smalhart. Daphne had hem bij het portret van de dikke dame nog uitgezwaaid. Ze liep terug de leerlingen kamer in en ging naast Bella zitten. Bella pakte haar hand en keek net zo angstig als zij. Langzaam begon het wachten, minuut naar minuut ging gestaagd voorbij.

Bella en Daphne konden niets anders doen dan zenuwachtig wachten op Harry. Toen het acht uur was kwam Ron binnen gelopen hij werd op de voet gevolgd door Draco.  
"Wat doet hij hier" vroeg Bella meteen. Ron keek haar even aan en lachte breed.  
"Dat gaat jou niets aan jij vies vuil Modderbloedje". Bij het woord alleen al ontstond er een rumoer in de leerlingen kamer. Hermelien liep als eerste op Ron af.

"Wie denk jij wel niet dat jij bent" vroeg ze hem fel. Draco die achter Ron stond gniffelde een beetje. Hermelien wierp een blik op hem en wilde wat gaan zeggen. Draco hief zijn toverstok op en vervloekte Hermelien. Ze voelde een tinteling en er verschenen allemaal zweren op haar gezicht.  
"Kijk Ron zo hoort een modderbloedje eruit te zien. Zo mooi vuil vies en lelijk". Hermelien barste in snikken uit en wilde weg rennen. Bella wilde gaan uithalen naar Draco net als Daphne.

Nog voor dat de beide dames iets hadden kunnen doen werden ze met Hermelien naar Poppy in de ziekenzaal gestuurd. Fred, George en Marcel zouden die jongens wel beet nemen. Gezamenlijk liepen de drie dames naar de zieken zaal. Bella vroeg zichzelf af of ze misschien nog even bij Harry moest gaan kijken. Maar inwendig wist ze dat Perkamentus haar en Daphne in de gaten zou houden. Daphne vroeg het zichzelf op dat zelfde moment ook af.

Bij Poppy Plijster was het echter zo gepiept met Hermelien. Binnen een paar minuten was Hermelien van haar zweren af. Toen Daphne had verteld dat het gedaan was door Draco en Ron zuchtte Poppy alleen maar. Ook Poppy wist dat ze daar geen straf voor zouden krijgen. Draco en Ron hadden duidelijk een streepje voor bij Perkamentus. Ook al wist ze nog niet waarom dat was.

Met een halfuur waren ze terug in hun leerlingen kamer. Harry was nog niet terug van zijn strafwerk maar Ron was ook nergens te bekennen. Fred had hun nog wel gezegd dat ze daar niets over moesten vragen. Iets wat Marcel hen ook vroeg. Wel had Marcel hen verteld dat hij daar nog wel een paar jaar nachtmerries over zal hebben.  
Om elf uur kwam Harry moe de leerlingen kamer ingelopen. Hij had een kleine glimlach om zijn mond. Bella en Daphne keken vreemd op toen hij zo lachend naar binnen kwam. Dus nog voor hij kon gaan zitten vroegen ze hem al hoe het kwam.

Harry plofte neer op de bank en Bella kroop meteen tegen hem aan. Daphne kroop aan de andere kant van hem en wachtte net als Bella af.  
"Nou het viel eigenlijk best wel mee. Ik heb strafregels moeten schrijven en heb geen verontschuldigen hoeven doen". Beide dames keken hem ongelovig en vragend aan. Harry lachte en ging verder.  
"Toen ik net naar binnen wilde lopen stond Oma Mini achter me. Smalhart wilde nog protesteren maar Oma was hem voor. Hij mocht van haar kiezen. Ze kon erbij blijven en er werd niets gezegd. Of hij kon met haar gaan duelleren. Als hij won zou ze weg gaan. Oma mini is er dus van af nu bij". Bella keek hem lachend aan. Daphne echter vroeg of ze geduelleerd hadden. Harry lachte op nieuw en nu wel erg luid.  
"Als jullie hem gezien hadden. Ik dacht dat hij het terplekken in zijn broek zou doen".

_De daarop volgende weken gingen vrij snel voorbij. Het werd zaterdag de dag van de Zwerkbal wedstrijd._

Om tien uur liepen ze allemaal richting het Zwerkbal veld. Bella had de waarschuwing van Dobby die ochtend nog eens herhaal. Harry echter wilde koste wat kost gewoon spelen. Bella stond samen met Harry vooraan bij de rand van het veld. Iedereen van school was er die dag bij. Er waren ook een paar andere mensen die Bella niet kon. Opeens wees ze naar een blonde vrouw op de tribune.  
"Harry is dat niet Narcissa daar op de tribune naast Perkamentus. Harry keek eens goed en Bella had gelijk. Narcissa Malfidus zat op de tribune naast een man met lang blond haar. Bella vroeg zich af waarom ze er waren.

Daphne kwam ineens naar hen toe gerend.  
"Jullie geloven het nooit" riep ze terwijl ze kwam eraan gerend. Achter haar liepen een kwade Angelique Jansen en Katja Bell. Bella en Harry keken elkaar alleen maar aan en wachtte af wat of er ging komen. Vijf minuten later stond de hele ploeg en hun verzorgers Hermelien, Suzanne, Daphne en Marcel er ook bij. Het enige wat Harry en Bella hadden begrepen was dat iedereen boos was. Zelfs Daphne had hen nog niet verteld wat of het was. Ze moesten maar afwachten.

Van uit de andere kleedkamer kwam het team van Zwadderich de kleedkamer uit zetten. Draco Malfidus liep voorop en keek als of hij de lotto had gewonnen. Bella zag dat iedereen de zelfde bezem had gekregen. Marcel was de eerste die vroeg hoe of ze daaraan waren gekomen. Marcus Hork, de kapitein van het team vertelde dat het een cadeautje van Perkamentus en de vader van Draco was geweest. Niets dan het beste voor het team van Zwadderich. Nu pas begrepen Bella en Harry waarom iedereen zo kwaad was. Bella echter begon meteen hart te lachen. Harry keek haar geamuseerd aan maar de rest snapte er niets van. Toen Bella eindelijk weer kon praten vertelde ze dat ze samen met Harry de hele zomer hadden geoefend op zijn trainingsveld. Zijn teamgenoten keken hem bewonderend aan. Heb jij een trainingsveld was dan ook hun vraag. Harry schudden van nee en legde een arm om de schouder van Bella.  
"Wij hebben een trainingsveld" vertelde hij met een lach. Bella bloosde bij die woorden maar keek toch met trots naar Harry.

_De wedstrijd hoe Hermelien het zag._

Hermelien had plaats genomen naast Marcel. Ze hoorde hoe madam hoog op het fluitje blies zodat het spel kon beginnen. Met haar vingers in haar mond keek ze hoe Bella en Harry speelde. Ze was met arendsogen aan het kijken naar Harry. Het liefs keek ze hoe Bella samen mat Katja en Angelique speelde. Dat was wat ze het spannendst vond van het spel. Maar nu was het Harry. De waarschuwing had zijn werk gedaan. Iedereen was alert en gefocust op Harry. Bella maakte de ene naar de andere score. Al snel stond Griffoendor voor met honderd punten tegen nul. Hermelien had de hand van Marcel gepakt en begon er langzaam in te knijpen. Het gezicht van Marcel vertrok langzaam van de pijn maar hij hield zich groot.

Toen ineens gebeurde het. Een van de beukers kwam recht op de rug van Harry terecht. Met een kleine gil van pijn keek Harry om. Hermelien zag hoe de beuker zich omdraaide en opnieuw op Harry af ging. Deze keer zag ze hoe hij hem behendig ontweek. Hermelien keek nu niet meer naar Harry. Haar blik was nu alleen en enkel gericht op die bewuste beuker. Weer veranderde hij van richting en ging recht op Harry af. Ze gebaarde plank dat er een time-out moest komen. Plank had haar gezien en vroeg het aan madam Hoog. Bij de time-out stond de hele ploeg om Plank heen. Alleen Harry was er niet. Hij vloog nog steeds kriskras door het stadion heen.

Nu zag de hele ploeg hoe de beuker zich alleen maar op Harry afging. Maar ook het hele stadion kon zien hoe Harry werd gevolgd door die beuker.  
"Met die beuker is geknoeid zeg ik jou" riep Suzanne in een keer uit.  
"Iemand heeft daar een spreuk op los gelaten en express vals gespeeld" voegde Suzanne er nog even gauw aan toe.

Als een wierp de hele ploeg een blik op Draco. Die stond alleen maar te lachen aan de andere kant van het veld.  
Madam hoog wist niet hoe of ze het moest vertellen maar de wedstrijd mocht niet stil gelegd worden. Het mocht wel als het team van Griffoendor zich gewonnen gaf. Olivier twijfelde een beetje maar Bella vertelde hem dat Harry dat niet zou willen.

In een onderonsje vertelde Hermelien aan het team dat ze een plan had. Ze wist niet of het zou werken maar het was het beste wat ze kon verzinnen in die korte tijd. Het gehele team luisterde aandachtig terwijl ze allemaal een oog op Harry hielden. Steeds als die werd geraakt, haalde ze met zijn allen een zuigende adem door hun tanden heen. Met een kleine knik van hun hoofden namen ze allemaal het plan aan en gingen weer de lucht in.

De wedstrijd begon weer. Harry deed nog steeds vergeefse pogingen om de beuker te ontwijken. Hij kon alleen niet voorkomen dat hij steeds geschaafd werd door die beuker. Ook voelde zelf hij hoe er schrammen ontstonden op zijn armen en rug. Toen zag hij ineens vanuit de hoek van zijn ogen de snaai vliegen. Hermelien zag dat hij hem zag en gaf met een witte vlag een teken aan Bella.

_Vlak voor het teken naar Bella._

Bella had de slurk in haar handen en zag Hermelien vlaggen met een witte vlag. Dat was haar teken. Snel gooide ze de slurk naar Katja en ging achter Harry aan. Hij had de snaai gezien en ging alles op alles zetten om die snaai te pakken. Bella zou proberen om de beuker met haar mee te lokken. Ze deed er alles aan om de beuker van Harry weg te houden. Maar wat ze ook probeerde, niets leek te lukken. Harry vloog voor haar uit. Hij werd op de voet gevolgd door Draco. Bella zag dat de bezem van Draco sneller was. Maar Harry was de betere vlieger. Bella die om hen heen bleef vliegen kon de beuker niet echt afleiden.  
Vlak voor dat Harry de snaai te pakken had deed Bella een laatste poging. De beuker kwam recht op Harry af. Bella vloog net vlak voor Harry langs. Met haar beide handen ving ze de beuker op. Door de klap met de beuker voelde ze meerdere botjes in haar beide handen breken. Maar ze had de beuker en daar ging het haar om.

Harry ving de snaai en hield hem meteen omhoog. Draco die niet echt op de snaai letten maar meer op Harry. Had nooit gezien hoe dicht hij bij de grond was. Met een klap lande hij dan ook hard op de grond. Harry echter had helemaal geen oog voor Draco. Met een blik naar Bella zag hij dat ze veel moeite moest doen om de beuker tegen te houden. De beuker probeerde los te komen en trok Bella van haar bezem af. Krampachtig hield ze de beuker vast en viel ermee naar beneden.

Harry die de snaai al los had gelaten vloog meteen recht op Bella af. Nog net boven de grond kon hij haar bij haar arm pakken. Hij was niet snel genoeg om haar op te vangen maar hij had wel haar val gebroken. De beuker schoot los en ging recht op Harry af. Daphne zag hem gaan en vuurde een "Reducto" op de beuker af. Er was een regen van vonken toen de beuker uit elkaar spatte. Samen met

Daphne spoeden Harry zich daarna meteen naar Bella. Ze wisten niet echt waar of ze was nu dat iedereen op het veld stond. Maar ze hoorde wel duidelijk haar stem.  
"Nee ga weg niet jij". Nog voor dat Harry bij Bella was hoorde hij Smalhart een spreuk roepen. Bij die stem begonnen zowel Harry als Daphne harder te rennen. Harry duwde Smalhart ruw aan de kant toen hij hem hoorde zeggen.  
"Ja dat kan nog wel eens gebeuren". In beide handen van Bella waren alle botjes verdwenen. Harry pakte Bella in zijn armen op en liep richting het kasteel. Smalhart wilde hem nog wat zeggen maar Daphne had haar stok al op hem gericht.  
"Professor het is voor u te hopen dat het goed komt met Bella. Anders zou ik maar wensen dat Harry u eerder vind dan ik". In de stem van Daphne was duidelijk te horen dat ze geen tegenspraak meer dulden. Iets wat een kleine glimlach bij Bella bracht

Daphne liep achter Harry aan en zag dat ook hij bloeide. De beuker had hem heel vaak geschramd. Ze kon zien dat hij open lag met snij en schaafwonden. Zelf leek hij niets te voelen. Hij keek alleen maar naar Bella. Het was ook nu weer dat Daphne een beetje pijn in haar hart voelde. Aan alles was te zien hoeveel Harry om Bella gaf. En ze wilde zo graag dat zij dat voor hem betekende. Het gevoel gooide ze meteen van zich af. Het ging nu om Bella en niet om haar.

Bella die haar armen om zijn nek had geslagen, had haar hoofd in zijn nek verborgen. Daphne kon zien dat ze moeite had om zich vast te houden aan Harry. Dit omdat haar handen niet wilde meewerken.

Voor Harry maakte het echter niets uit. Het enige wat hij wilde was Bella zo snel mogelijk naar de zieken zaal. Links van hem zag hij hoe Albus samen met Severus Sneep, Draco naar de ziekenzaal bracht. Draco had alleen maar zijn onderarm beet en schreeuwde het uit. Harry zag hoe hij zelf kon lopen en ook hoe hij en Bella genegeerd werden.

De manier waarop Draco zijn hand aan de gewonde arm steeds tot een vuist balde, wees erop dat het wel mee viel. Iets wat Harry dan weer niet hielp met zijn gevoel. De woede binnen in hem werd er alleen maar groter door. Zeker toen hij zag dat Albus en Sneep hem steeds bemoedigende woorden toe riepen. Toch hield hij zich rustig, Bella was nu zijn eerste zorg, en die ging voor alles.

*#*

Arabella die in het publiek had gezeten samen met Minerva liepen nu inmiddels achter Harry en Bella aan. Minerva zorgde ervoor dat alle deuren vlak voor Harry open gingen zodat hij ineen keer door kon lopen. Bij de ziekenzaal lag Draco nog te gillen alsof hij dood ging. Harry die alles negeerde liep meteen door naar achteren en legde Bella voorzichtig neer op een leeg bed.  
Hij hoorde nog net hoe Albus tegen Poppy zei dat ze eerst Draco moest gaan helpen.


End file.
